Kat and Stewart: The Early Years
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: The prequel to Kat and Fi! This is how Katherine Harris and Stewart McGonagall got together. This is how the 'Demon of Hogwarts' turned into one of the most beloved Minister's ever in the wizarding world!
1. Chapter 1

_I will probably drive me self mad doing this (it's a short drive) but I'm going to post the sequel and prequel! So this is the prequel. You want to know what you don't know about our lovely Katherine_? Well here it is.

**Kat and Stewart: The Early Years**

****

Chapter 1: The End of School

"Aha! We're finished!" Katherine shouted as she flopped into Abraxous Malfoy and Damien Black's laps.

They along with Richard Potter, Constance Bones, and several others had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The five friends had met on the train the first day and been thick as thieves all through their seven years. All were pure bloods.

Even though two were Gryffindors and three were Slytherins they got along marvelously.

"That's not a very lady like thing to do," Connie frowned flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder.

She was always prim and proper with her shoulder length blonde curls held in place with pins and sharp brown eyes. She had sharp features and a calm exterior.

Katherine on the other hand was full of excitement and energy. Her hair was blacker than night and her eyes were the most amazing dark green that clashed so well with her pale skin she looked like a china doll. But she was not fragile.

She had been a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and broken more rules then were written with her rambunctious attitude and pranks. She hand fondly been known by the Staff as the 'Demon of Hogwarts.'

Her accomplice was the 'Angel of Hogwarts.' Richard Potter was known for being the only one able to rein in Katherine enough to be fun with her pranks and not kill anyone.

It was rumored he had saved several lives by keep a leash on the Demon. He was tall and broad shouldered with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round rimmed glasses.

Abraxous Malfoy was thin and tall with pale skin and very aristocratic features. His hair was cut very short and usually greased back. His eyes were a cold grey that only seemed to light up when Katherine was near him.

Damien Black was Katherine's current beau. She had dated Richard in forth year and Abraxous in fifth; but her last two years had been with Damien. Most everyone was certain they'd get married soon.

Damien was the best looking of the three boys. His hair was to his shoulders in black curls that were held back with blue ribbon. His eyes were a dark and mysterious black and his features were sharp and aristocratic. He was tall and slightly muscular.

"I'm not interested in being lady like on a train. Especially not when I have two strapping men to lie on top of," Katherine grinned looking at her friends. Both boys looked at her grinning widely.

"Kat if you ever change the world will go mad," Richard laughed pulling his girlfriend closer to him and kissing her head.

Constance sighed happily wrapping her arms around him.

"So cute. When will the happy day be?" Damien teased.

"Lay off. I could say the same," Richard quipped.

"Eh," Damien shook his head and looked out the window.

The rest of the train ride went by simple and easygoing. When they stepped off they said their good byes and promised to meet tomorrow at Katherine's for their traditional end of school beginning of summer picnic before going their separate ways. None could no how the world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

A/n: Yes I know this is 1831 and all but hey....as author I get to change things so the language is in our day and era and so are some of the ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Quickly family background......Katherine is the elventh of eleven children. There is a ten year age gap between her and her brother, Mac. So All of her siblings are full grown and she really doesn't have much control over her life. With that in mind....  
**

**Chapter 2: Engaged**

"Fi-Fi!" Katherine squealed as she ran up the steps to the manor and jumped into her sister's arms.

"Kitty-Kat!" Fiona laughed as she spun her little sister around.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked pulling back.

"Well father said you deserved to have all your family here for your wedding," Fiona replied.

"What do you mean? I'm not engaged," Katherine frowned shaking her bright ebony curls.

"Yes you are. The wedding is tomorrow," Kenneth sneered as he walked past the girls to get Katherine's trunk.

"What!? No…no!" Katherine shouted as she left her sister and ran in the house.

The young witch ran past all the elves and people preparing for the wedding and entered her father's study without even knocking.

"Father you can't be serious? I'm only seventeen! I'm supposed to go to Egypt this year!" Katherine cried with tears in her emerald orbs as she walked up to the tall and imposing man behind the desk.

The man was skinny but tall and had a dark look about him. He had a thin black mustache that was perfectly greasy just like his slicked back black and grey hair. His eyes were a beady black and his skin was pale. He was wearing a black suit and robe smoking a cigar with a glass of brandy.

"I am certainly serious. Your sister Deidra is already married with three children and it is obvious Fiona is a failure to the family. You are the last daughter I have. I want to see you married off before I die," the man said sternly but somewhat kindly as he stood and took the girl's face in her hands. He wiped away the tears smiling.

"I've found you a very good match. He's from the McGonagall family. This will be a good merger," the man said in a business like tone.

"I'm not marrying Cameron father!" Katherine snapped pulling away.

"I wouldn't wish my horrible youngest son on a pretty little rose bud like you," replied a man to her right.

She turned her head and saw a large man that was infinitely stronger and broader built than her father. He had dark blonde hair that was cut very military like and dark brown eyes that sat behind oval glasses. He was wearing a navy blue suit and robe.

"Honoria this is Malcolm McGonagall the patriarch of the McGonagall Line. We work together at the Ministry," the man replied.

"I was very eager to meet Patrick's youngest. Everyone raves about your beauty and charm…I must say they are right," the man said standing and smiling, "Cameron talks about you all the time. Pleasure is mine."

"Thank you sir," Katherine curtsied, "But I prefer to be called Katherine."

"I see. I must say you do look more like a Katherine," Malcolm chuckled, "She's a little spit fire Patrick."

Katherine felt her father grip her shoulder extremely hard…hard enough to live a bruise on her delicate skin you knew.

"Why don't we let these two get acquainted? You can show me your wine cellar," Malcolm suggested as he gestured to someone behind Patrick.

"Certainly Malcolm," Patrick nodded.

From behind her father a tall and well built young wizard came into view. He was quite charming with dirty blonde hair that was short and worn just slightly messy, a trimmed goatee and sharp penetrating grey eyes. The cold grey of the sea that could chill your very bones is what his eyes remind Katherine of and she shivered slightly at his stare. He was wearing black pants and jacket with a grey vest and white shirt.

"Katherine this is my eldest son Stewart. I think he'll be a much better choice than Cameron," Malcolm laughed as the two fathers walked out of the room.

Katherine and Stewart just stood there for several minutes looking at anything but each other. The silence was deafening and awkward.

"I uh…I hope your shoulder is all right," Stewart said quietly. His voice was deep and commanding.

"It could have been worse," Katherine sighed and then clapped her hands over her mouth and ran out of the room when she realized what she had said.

* * *

Stewart was sent onto the grounds to find Katherine for their engagement ball after the first meeting fiasco. He'd seen the fear in her eyes at what she had said not to mention heard the thoughts racing through her mind at all that was going on.

He had the gift of being able to read minds. He never actually told anyone before; not even his family. He found it was more helpful when people didn't know you were in their head.

This was why he had volunteered more than been sent to find Katherine. He had made the mistake of telling their fathers the exchange in the study and had heard some thoughts he really didn't like from Patrick Harris.

Stewart was starting to wonder if he'd every find the girl on this vast estate when he saw the reflection of an emerald gown in the lake water. He looked up and had to smile as he saw Katherine sitting on a tree branch in her ball gown. He had to admit she was very gorgeous and something in him seemed to wake.

"Hello there. May I ask how you got up there in that gown?" he asked leaning against the tree.

"It's not hard. A simple levitating charm does the trick," Katherine sighed.

"Oh yes of course. Miss Katherine is it? Will you please come down? It's easier for me to talk to someone when they don't make me hurt my neck," the man replied.

"Yes sir," she sighed and easily levitated herself to the ground.

"You don't have to call me sir. Stewart is enough," the man replied.

"All right. I suppose you can call me Katherine or Kat since we are to marry," she said brushing off her dress and straightening her skirts.

"Katherine I think for now. I'd like you to get used to me first," he replied as they started the long walk to the house.

They were silent for a few minutes before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Katherine I know this is not what you imagined…but we can make the best of it. We can be friends can't we?" he asked.

"Well…you're definitely not like your brother…so yes I suppose we can be," she nodded.

"Excellent…now as your friend…how about we stick together tonight and stay away from your dad and brothers…they give me the creeps," Stewart said smiling.

Katherine held her fan over her face and giggled her eyes shining with laughter.

Stewart smiled brightly; the first true smile he ever gave anyone.

"You have a wonderful laugh. I'll have to think up ways to hear it more often," Stewart grinned.

"Thank you," Katherine laughed again as they continued to the house.

Half way to where the party was being held outside he took a chance and held her small gloved hand in his…she didn't let go of it the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Engagement Party**

The party was spectacular with dozens of the worlds most prestigest families in attendance. Everyone was thrilled for the marriage.

The Harris family had the most influence and the McGonagall's had the most money. With the two combined they would be unstoppable.

Fiona stood behind the drink table frowning. In the corner she saw the youngest Malfoy and the Black boys looking very depressed.

"Fiona at least try to be sociable," Deidra Black sighed as she stood by her sister.

Dedira was the eldest of the eleven Harris children. She had long auburn hair and her father's beady black eyes with pale skin. She was wearing a black gown.

Fiona was the ninth born with blonde curls and blue grey eyes. She was the most hated of the children while Katherine was the most beautiful and loved. Fiona was wearing a purple and gold gown.

"I think the Malfoy and Black boys love Katherine," Fiona replied.

"Don't be absurd Fiona. No body likes those families. Even I don't! I only married the boy's brother for his money…and it's not even that much," Deidra huffed.

"Katherine isn't like the rest of you fools though. She's got a brain," Fiona snapped and walked away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I should have said something," Damien sighed ruefully as he stared at Stewart and Katherine.

The couple was laughing at something Nicolas Flammel was telling them.

"Like what? Marry me? Too late for that now," Abraxous sighed, "you can't go against a marriage your parents set up and you know it. Your best hope is for Stewart to die fast."

"That's why I'm leaving after the wedding tomorrow. Leaving means she and I can go on and get on with our lives and forget each other. Plus my parents can't force me to marry someone like Deidra," Damien said shaking his head.

Malfoy laughed and patted his friend's back.

"We'll miss you mate. Keep in touch then eh?" Malfoy asked as they walked off. Damien nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Would you care to show me around the maze?" Stewart asked as a dance ended and they stepped off the dance floor.

"If you like," Katherine nodded as they walked off.

Malcolm, his wife, and Patrick were grinning as they watched the couple walk off.

"So I take it your home life is not very nice?" Stewart said as they walked through the maze that was on the estate.

Katherine tensed and stopped as she pulled her hand from his.

"I…nothing is out of the ordinary," Katherine replied.

"Katherine…I feel I can trust you so I will tell you something I have never told another soul. Not even my parents," he replied turning to see her in the moonlight.

Katherine nodded and waited for him to go on.

"I can read minds Katherine. I know what your father wanted to do when you disappeared after what you let slip. Tell me everything. I promise it will go no further," he said gently.

She looked into his eyes for several minutes before dropping her gaze.

"I like to pull tricks at school. When I come home he beats me…I still play tricks though because it is enjoyable. He lets my brothers beat me to make sure I listen…I don't. I get beaten but I refuse to always obey. I only obey when I have to," Katherine sighed.

"How the hell are you so sweet and kind being treated like that?" he frowned.

He cupped her face in his strong hands and lifted her chin to look in his face.

"Katherine I swear to you I will never harm you or any children we may have. I will not beat you for doing what you think is right. I trust you," he said before kissing her lips softly.

The kiss set off a spark in both of them and when they broke apart both found themselves looking at each other a little differently.

"Katherine I will try to be an understanding husband," Stewart replied as he slipped something on her gloved hand.

She looked down and gasped as she sat the platinum ring with the large six carat emerald ring on her finger.

"It was my grandmother's…I think it suits you," he smiled.

She smiled at him with teary eyes thinking that just maybe they could make a go of this.

* * *

_Okay so Stewart doesn't seem so bad right? Well he does have his rough spots....you'll see that in later chapters. You'll also see how truly horrible some of Katherine's family is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

Katherine sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

The dress she was wearing was hideous. It was large and white with so many skirts it practical stood by itself. The train was long and all around the hem and the sleeves were yellow flowers. It was her mother's dress and her father had made her wear it just as Deidra had.

"You look wonderful," Deidra smiled.

"She looks like a bed sheet," Fiona grumbled.

"I feel like a stuffed mushroom," Katherine sighed, "why couldn't you marry him Dei he's more your age! He's sixty-seven! I'm only eighteen!"

"Katherine you will marry him or I will tell father about you insolence!" Deidra snapped storming out of the room.

"Wench," Fiona cursed as the door shut.

"Oh she's just…spoiled," Katherine sighed as she turned from the mirror.

"You can run off you know. You and I could go to Romania and make names for ourselves," Fiona replied taking her sister's hands.

"No I can't….I have to do this. I love you," Katherine said smiling a tearful smile at her sister.

"I love you Kat," Fiona smiled kissing her sister's head, "And even with this stupid dress you're still the prettiest there is."

Katherine gave a choked laugh as she grabbed her bouquet and they exited the room.

* * *

Stewart blinked in wonder as he saw the most perfect creature come down the aisle. True the dress she was wearing was atrocious but it only seemed to make her lovelier. Her black curls were flowing freely from the confines of the bun she had worn the day before and were flowing freely down her back shining in the sun. Her complexion was flawless and her eyes were the brightest of green. She was wearing the emerald ring on her left finger.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You're making a very good choice today. Had you refused there would have been dire consequences," Patrick hissed like a snake as he gripped her hand very tightly before wrapping her arm around his as the wedding march started.

"Yes father," Katherine nodded as tears came to her eyes.

_"Katherine…Katherine can you hear me?" a voice echoed in her head. _

Katherine blinked in shock and her eyes locked with Stewart's.

_"Yes it's me Katherine. Just listen to me…block out everything but my voice. We're going to make it through baby. Listen all right," Stewart's voiced called to her, "When we come back from Italy I'm taking you far away from this place. We'll move into a nice town house my father bought in Godric's Hollow for us. Far away from Limerick and this estate." _

_"Not till we have the family for dinner. It's tradition…and if we don't then father will come looking for me," Katherine's frightened voice answered._

Patrick and Katherine reached the end of the aisle and he gave her off to Stewart. Stewart took Katherine's hands in his and leaned into her ear.

"As long as I can I will do what ever it takes to make you happy," he whispered before pulling back.

She inhaled sharply as tears came to her eyes and she smiled sweetly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You know you make a very good trophy…even in this dress," Stewart grinned as they waltzed on the dance floor.

"Oh you," she laughed bating his arm lightly; "I hate this thing I can't wait to change."

"I'm curious…what exactly can you do?" he asked.

"Sew, play, sing, cook, clean…and other things," she said off handedly.

"Full of surprises," Stewart laughed spinning her around.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so Kat and Stewart are married. So far he's a good guy and obviously they have some sort of connection otherwise he would have never told her he could read minds. Being in his late sixties Stewart is more in tune with his feelings than Katherine would be._

_There is more to come with Katherine's family. They married her off like they wanted but that does not mean they're going to let her get away. To free her...Stewart may have to take drastic action.  
_

**_Chapter 5: Finding Love in Italy_**

Two months. That was how long they would be gone. Two months in Italy with a man nearly fifty years older than she.

She was nervous that night as they entered the hotel room. She was a virgin and frightened of what he would force her to do…even if he'd been kind so far through out the whole ordeal.

As she stepped out of the bedroom in her night gown she looked down at her feet; afraid of what he would say.

Stewart looked up from the bed were he sat unbuttoning his shirt and had to do a double take. Sure the gown was full length and long sleeved covering most of her body; but she was standing in front of a candle flames and Stewart could see the outline of her body through the thin material. She looked perfect.

Stewart shook his head and looked back at her face that he saw was looking down.

"Katherine come here," he said in a very demanding tone as he held his hand to her.

She slowly stepped up to him and shakily took his hand. He pulled her down onto his lap and put a finger under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"My father said this would be a good wizard's marriage. I want it to be a great one," he stated, "Katherine you need to know that I married you because you'll be the perfect trophy; I love you because you have spirit, and I'll let you take as long as you need to get used to me."

Katherine gasped and blinked really looking at him.

"Y-you love me?" she stammered.

"I've known you three days and I've loved you from the moment you ran into your father's study screaming you wouldn't marry," Stewart laughed kissing her button nose.

"I…I…I think I may love you as well," Katherine stammered.

Stewart smiled and leaned in for a kissing. Katherine was surprised at first but as something deep in her belly began to awaken strange urges in her and she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

For the first three weeks of their marriage Katherine and Stewart enjoyed Carnival and all the sites of Italy. They had a grand time together and Katherine seemed to completely forget everything.

That of course was until the middle of the fourth week.

She was lying in bed that morning playing with a piece of her long black hair as Stewart lightly trailed kisses over her shoulder and arm. Katherine gasped and sat bolt upright holding the sheet to her chest.

"Merlin, I'm married!" she exclaimed.

"You're not very good on the uptake. I thought you were smart," Stewart laughed leaning up a bit.

"Oh you!" she snapped tossing a pillow at his head.

He caught it laughing and tossing it to the ground as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart her lust filled eyes looked deep in his as she softly whispered, "I know I'm in love with you."

He grinned and pulled her down for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Dinner with the Harris's**_

Stewart returned home from a day at the Ministry, where he worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, to find the three house elves busily cleaning the home from top to bottom and his beautiful young wife was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

He was rather glad he'd married someone so young and fertile.

He grinned to himself as he thought about the fact that in seven months time they'd have their first child. Yes he had gotten her pregnant their first night together. He was quite proud of himself for that.

Now they had been back for two weeks and they were expected to have her father and several of her siblings over for dinner.

"You look rather worried," he laughed pushing himself off of the door way and crossing over to plant a kiss on her head.

"Worried is not the word for it. I'm petrified!" Katherine exclaimed chopping up some carrots and throwing them into a pot.

"Katy don't be so frightened. You'll put worry lines on that pretty little forehead. He'll be thrilled to know you've fallen for me and you're expecting. He'll leave and be out of our hair," Stewart chuckled kissing her lips and leaning against the table.

"Ha!" she snorted, "This man will not leave me alone. I was marked as the favored child to get the majority of the inheritance. He's going to check up constantly…I'm going to be frazzled!" she screamed.

Stewart laughed as he placed the tobacco in his pipe and lit it taking a long drawl before puffing a circle of smoke.

"Katy I set up wards as soon as we got home that make it impossible for anyone to come in this home without my permission…well of course if the person is with you and you want them to come in you can," Stewart grinned, "But you have to say the word 'I want you to come in' on the steps."

"I love you," she grinned jumping into his arms and kissing him lovingly as there was a knock at the door.

She jumped put of his arms and called an elf to see to the dinner as she ran upstairs to change. Stewart laughed shaking his head as he went to answer the door.

"Greeting Lord Harris, Deidra, Blaine, Donald, Angus, Beagan, Kenneth, Alistair, and Mac," Stewart nodded as the troop filed in handing him their cloaks and furs.

He gave them all to the elf at his feet as the creature apparated away.

"Where's Honoria?" Patrick asked.

"Katherine is upstairs," Stewart replied, "She'll be down in a moment…she's been having a little trouble lately. Can I interest anyone in a drink?"

Another elf popped up as they entered the sitting room.

The elf gave everyone their preferred drink before popping away.

"What sort of trouble? Can't handle her?" Angus asked laughing. He was tall and muscular with blonde curls and black eyes.

"I can handle her just fine Angus," Stewart said somewhat restrained, "she just hasn't been feeling well."

"Oh goodness so sorry about being late," Katherine exclaimed hurrying into the room dressed in a crimson dress and looking rather flushed.

"Stewart was just telling us you were giving him problems," Patrick replied eyeing her.

"I…I..."

"I _said_ she wasn't feeling well," Stewart snapped.

He stood and put a hand on Katherine's lower back leading her to a sofa and sitting by her with her hand in his; a definitely look of possession in his eyes.

"Define feeling unwell," Deidra replied haughtily.

"She's expecting," Stewart replied squeezing her hand gently.

"Oh really? Well congratulations then," Patrick nodded holding his glass.

The others did as well strange glints in the brothers' eyes.

"Thank you," Katherine said submissively.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stewart sat at the head of the table brooding. At the other end Patrick sat with his daughters on either side touching and speaking to them in ways a father really had no business doing. It was making his blood boil to see the display.

_"Katy can you hear me darling?" he asked as he sipped his wine. _

_"Yes. What is it?" Katherine asked as her father brushed his hand against her cheek. _

_"I've never hurt another human…but right now I want to jump down this table and strangle your father," he growled. _

_"No! You do that and my brothers will kill you and…I really do not want our little girl to grow up without knowing you," Katherine exclaimed. _

_"Little Girl? How do you know what it is?" he asked. _

_"I told you I wanted to be a midwife. Mostly because I have this odd ability to well…I can just tell when someone is pregnant and what they are having and how many. It's like…well it's like some shock of energy that pulsates in me," Katherine answered. _

_"Hmm interesting…you should take courses or training or something after the baby is a few years old. A girl…I hope she looks like you," he grinned as he ate his supper. _

Katherine let a small smile spread across her lips as the dinner continued.

* * *

Stewart and Katherine shut the door late that night as her family finally left. They left the clean up to the elves and retired to their rooms.

"I hate them. Can't I hire someone to take care of them for us?" Stewart sighed as they both collapsed in the bed.

"I would love that…but I don't think it wise. The family destiny will take care of them," Katherine replied snuggling into his arms.

"Family Destiny?" Stewart asked.

"Well we call it Destiny but I think it's more of a Curse. Basically every member of the Harris clan will die at the hands of a dark lord or in battle. That's the bloodline of course. My mother died in child birth," Katherine explained.

"So it's likely are children will die in battle?" Stewart asked kissing her back hair.

"Yes," she nodded against his chest.

"It's a noble way to go. I believe lions go that way…or die old," Stewart replied.

"Are you divining that are children will be Gryffindors?" Katherine asked looking up at him.

"It's possible. Maybe a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin make a Gryffindor," he grinned in the moonlight.

She laughed and kissed his lips lightly before succumbing to sleep.

Stewart lay awake for nearly an hour longer think about how to free her from her horrid family before he finally let sleep take him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Think about this as you read. Katherine told Molly Weasley in Kat and Fi that her first child was born in 1833. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter and the following chapter. _

_Turns out Katherine and Stewart have secrets!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7: Help**

Katherine was humming a happy tune to herself as she baked cookies. She was now nearly five months pregnant and settling in very well as a happy little trophy wife.

"Mistress yous bes better letting Suki does it," the little elf replied.

The creature was small and came up just to Katherine's knee. She wore a pillow case toga style in the McGonagall tartan.

"Suki go clean something. I told you I like to cook now stop bothering me," Katherine replied.

"Yes Mistress," the elf sighed and went off to find her two brothers.

The three little elves were from two of Stewart's father's best elves and had been a wedding gift along with the fully furnished house.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she continued her baking and humming. She heard someone enter the kitchen and sighed.

"I told you I don't need your help!" Katherine snapped turning around and holding her wooden spoon.

She stopped short when she saw who was sneering at her.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" the voices echoed as they descended on her. Katherine couldn't even get a scream out as she was overcome and gagged.

* * *

Stewart entered his father's house after work and found the man in the library with Cameron and Ross. Both were younger than Stewart.

Cameron was seventeen and had just finished his years at Hogwarts. He had red hair and grey eyes.

Ross had just graduated Yale Magical and was forty-two. He had red blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Son shouldn't you be on your way home to your lovely young wife?" Malcolm asked smiling.

"Yes the pretty little rose bud," Cameron sneered.

"Shut it twit!" Stewart snapped slapping his brother upside the head.

"Calm down boys," Malcolm commanded.

"Yes father," the men nodded.

"Now what is it you wanted?" Malcolm asked.

"About the Harris family. Don't misunderstand me…Katherine is perfect. Its just…is there some way to keep them away from her? She's so fragile and…I think they've abused her." Stewart explained.

"Done more than that," Cameron smirked.

"What's that son?" Malcolm snapped turning on his youngest and worthless son.

"Nothing father," Cameron said shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me lad," Malcolm snapped standing.

Cameron gulped and shrank into his chair slightly.

"W-well…well the Harris men really like their women. They like to keep their blood lines as pure as cane be if you know what I mean," Cameron stammered.

"What like marry each other?" Stewart asked.

"That's not true Deidra Harris married a Black," Ross replied.

"All I know is some friends told me two of Deidra's children belong to two of her brothers. Apparently they get some kind of fetish out of having sex with their sister in her marital bed. They don't want the children tainted. So I'm sure they're just waiting for Katherine to be home alone," Cameron said in a rush.

"You better get over there and ward that place," Ross said standing.

"No I already did. She has to invite them in," Stewart shook his head.

"They know a lot about the Dark Arts. If they wanted in they could get in," Cameron replied.

Stewart stared at his brother for several minutes before running out of the room full speed. Malcolm and Ross followed him. They had been charmed by Katherine and were very fond of her. They hoped they weren't too late!

* * *

Malcolm blew the door to his son's house off its hinges and the three men stormed in.

"It's really quiet…maybe she's taking a nap?" Ross suggested.

"She has herself on a schedule. She never takes a nap at three in the afternoon," Stewart shook his head.

The men eyed each other but said nothing as the three little elves came running from the kitchen.

"Oh thanks bes to yous master. Please hurry."

"She's screamed."

"She needs yous master. She's trapped master." The three elves chatted in hurried murmur.

"Wait stop…where's Katherine!?" Stewart snapped. The elves pointed upstairs as the men ran passed them.

Stewart, Malcolm, and Ross busted into the master bedroom and found Katherine curled up in a puddle of blood shaking violently. Sprawled around her were the bodies of Blaine and Angus.

"Kat? Merlin, Katy can you hear me?" Stewart asked kneeling by his young wife.

She looked up at him and wrapped herself around him tightly as she mumbled and sobbed words he couldn't understand.

"She's speaking in the old language. She says she cried as they tried to force their way into her at one time and some sort of light engulfed the room and they were dead," Malcolm translated, "she also says she's sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone," Stewart said holding her face and wiping her tears.

She sniffed and continued to mumble in the old language; her eyes were glowing bright green and the air around her crackled with magic.

"She's in shock Stewart. We need to get her out of here and calm her down till we figure out what's happened. Maybe then she'll speak English again," Ross suggested.

Stewart nodded and gently lifted his wife in his arms; surprised she was so light for being five months pregnant.

"We'll get her to Rosalyn," Malcolm replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_Secrets, Secrets!_

**Chapter 8: More Than Meets the Eye**

The men had gone back to McGonagall Manor and left the girl in Rosalyn's care. Rosalyn was Malcolm's beautiful wife. She was also the midwife to the more posh muggles and magics of the town. Rosalyn also knew more about pureblood lines and hidden old magic then anyone Malcolm knew; he just didn't flaunt her abilities to everyone.

She was very beautiful with a full figure, crimson curls and grey eyes.

Rosalyn came down the stairs and entered the sitting room looking exhausted. As soon as she entered the room the men stood looking anxious. Well all but Cameron; he had vanished not long after the other three ran to Stewart's.

"How's my wife mother?" Stewart asked.

"Resting…I think. At least she's speaking English again," Rosalyn said shaking her head. She crossed over to her favorite chair and sat down sighing.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the child?" Malcolm asked his wife as the men hovered over her.

"My best guess is …oh Merlin I think its Merlin," Rosalyn sighed putting her hands to her head.

"What?" Ross asked confused.

"She's the great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Merlin …and Morgana. Everything points to the fact she's got a very dangerous combination of their powers in her. And I don't know if it's worse or not but she knows she has all that power…she just refuses to use it. But apparently her brain conflicted with her will and she destroyed not only her brothers but the baby as well. I'm sorry dear but the baby's dead…delivered already stillborn," Rosalyn explained looking up.

Stewart just stared at his mother as he let everything sink in. It was so much. _His wife killed their baby…she killed her brothers…she killed their baby!_

"I'm going up!" Stewart stated heading to the stairs anger in his voice and eyes.

"NO Stewart…that poor child has been through enough. She didn't want to kill the baby. She's up there right now holding the body crying her eyes out. I think the little baby meant more to her than it ever could to you," Rosalyn said holding her son's arm.

The anger diminished from his eyes as he nodded and hurried upstairs.

* * *

"I'm so sorry little one," Katherine cried as she lay in the large bed holding the small cold bundle.

The baby was extremely small and one could tell it was not completely developed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wish I could do it over. I'd endure anything to keep you safe my precious kitten," Katherine sobbed.

Stewart entered the bedroom quietly and sat down on the bed with her back to him.

"Mother told me what she thinks happened," he said quietly.

"I never meant to. It…I don't know how I could have lost control that much. I killed our daughter because I used too much magic," Katherine sobbed not turning around.

"Hey sweetie it's okay. I still have you. Come on look at me," he said turning her slightly to look in her tear streaked face.

Katherine looked up at him trying to gage his mood.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. We'll get through the pain. It will only make us better…and next time well watch you like a hawk to keep the baby safe. It's just as much my fault as it is yours for leaving you all day," he smiled kissing her lips softly.

She sniffed and turned back over to the baby.

"What should we name her?" Stewart asked softly as he lay close to her and reached over to stroke the baby's face.

"I always like the Gods and Goddesses of Rome and Greece. I want to name her Aphrodite Aurora," Katherine replied.

"I think that suits her. Our first child should be named after love," Stewart nodded as he held Katherine close and kissed her head.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay this is a happy chapter!_

**Chapter 9: Athena Rosalyn**

A year and a half passed after little Aphrodite's death. Katherine's family kept well away once they'd heard what she was capable of. Katherine suspected it was only till they discovered how to control or kill her.

But even so life continued on.

In the winter of 1832 Katherine fell pregnant again; this time Stewart kept close watch over her. When he couldn't he had his brother or sister-in-law watch her.

It worked out for the best and now it was August 12, 1833 he was pacing outside of their bedroom as she gave birth to their second child.

He didn't know what it was this time as she refused to tell him. He couldn't even find out by reading her mind because she had learned Occlumency against him.

Stewart laughed as he thought about that. Katherine was such a clever kitten.

Kitten…that's was his pet name for her. He bought her something with a cat on it every chance he could. He showered her with gifts constantly and always called her a clever kitten when she did something ingenious.

Shaking himself of his thoughts Stewart continued his pacing. Malcolm stood against the wall smoking his pipe.

Thirty minutes later Rosalyn came out of the room smiling brightly as she carried a small bundle in her arms.

"Gentlemen I'd like you to meet the newest member of the McGonagall Clan…Athena Rosalyn," Rosalyn exclaimed as she pulled back the blanket to show a cubby little baby with grey eyes and a tuft of crimson hair.

Malcolm clapped his son on the back hard and grinned.

"Beautiful just beautiful. Looks like her grandmother," Malcolm winked at his wife.

Rosalyn blushed prettily as she let her husband take the small creature.

Stewart walked into the bedroom with a huge grin on his face as he crossed the threshold and kneeled by the bed where his tired but smiling wife lay.

"I hope you don't mind…but the grey eyes made me think of the Goddess of wisdom and your mother," Katherine said softly. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful child. Well done my clever little Kat," he said softly kissing her head and letting her fall asleep.

* * *

Three weeks seemed to fly by for the little family. Athena was the apple of her father's eyes and her skip in her mother's step. Never had anyone seen two parents so excited over a child.

That day Katherine was on the front porch of her little home gently rocking the baby in the pleasant summer breeze. A few neighbors walked by saying their congratulations and greetings but mostly the two were alone.

"My darling Athena you are the sweetest little one. I can see in your eyes you are kind and gentle. I'm certain you will not be like your mother. You will be better than I that is for sure," Katherine spoke softly as she rocked the little baby.

Athena looked up at her mother as if she were truly hanging on every word.

Stewart whistled a marry tune as he walked down the street to his home. His family had always liked to mingle with the posh muggles in the town. They found them very entertaining and today was no different. As he walked down the street he was clapped on the back and congratulated profusely on having the prettiest wife and child in sight.

He agreed with them all of course and continued on his way.

He was still nearly a block away from his house but her still heard the unmistakable and melodic voice of his young wife singing to their child. He quickened his step and arrived at the home just as she finished the aria she had been singing though she continued to rock.

"Hello my beautiful Kat and little Kitten," Stewart greeted kissing both on the head before sitting in a rocker just by her.

"Darling how was work?" the young nineteen year-old beauty asked.

"Busy but not unpleasant," the dashing sixty-nine year old man replied.

Katherine stopped rocking and handed Athena over to her father who gladly took up rocking the little one grinning broadly.

"She's growing so fast. It's hard to believe she's three weeks," Stewart sighed.

"Not to me," Katherine frowned, "I'm just thankful to find out most of my weight was her."

Stewart laughed and shook his head. In truth Katherine had gained back her slim figure within the last week.

Everyone told her she should relish it while she can because she may not be as lucky with the next.

"Did you cook tonight or did Suki?" Stewart asked keeping his eyes on the now sleeping little one.

"Neither. You've forgotten we're supposed to visit your parents tonight," Katherine replied.

"Oh right," Stewart nodded standing as did Katherine.

"We should get ready then," he said. She nodded and followed them inside.


	10. Chapter 10

_Just so everyone knows there will be some years skipped in the story just so we can get to the important parts of the story. But no worries...once we meet the Dumbledores it will._

_minerva's- kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Intelligent**

"Up, up, up! Get up!" Athena replied as she sat on her father's chest shaking him.

Athena had grown like a bean stalk. She was tall and full figured with a head full of messy crimson hair and the brightest grey eyes. The joke was she looked just like her grandmother but had her mother's exact personality.

Today was her seventh birthday and she was not going to let her father sleep in…even if he'd been up two nights straight working late.

"Up, up, up! Wake up daddy!! Don't you know what today is!?" Athena replied in her squeaky voice.

"Of course I do! Happy Birthday little Kitten," Stewart yawned and stretched while the girl still sat on his chest.

"Thank you daddy. Look at what mummy gave me!" Athena exclaimed leaning forward.

Around her neck was a thin golden chain with a brilliant cat eye stone in the shape of an actual cat eye.

"Mummy says I am a young lady now and every young lady should have jewelry," Athena explained.

"It's very pretty Athena. Now how about you get off of old papa so he can get out of bed?" Stewart asked giving her a significant look.

Athena nodded and quickly scrambled off of him sitting on her mother's side of the bed. She was still wearing her night dress and her messy crimson hair was frizzing out all around her head.

Stewart got out of bed and put on his slippers and bathrobe tying it tightly around him before running a hand in his hair and turning to his little girl.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Mummy is downstairs. Daddy why can't we have my party now? Why do we have to wait till sunset?" Athena pouted as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Because everyone has to go to work. You forget that I have to as well," Stewart explained as they went down stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Oh yes…I get to go with you today though! Mummy has to go to classes today," Athena said perking up.

Stewart laughed as he dropped her off in her chair. Athena loved going to the Ministry with her father and watching court proceedings. She even helped him occasionally by taking notes…she was a better assistant than the one he had and Stewart planned to hire her after Hogwarts if she was still interested.

The child was right about Katherine though. Today would be her last set of classes to be a midwife. It amazed him to no end how fast Katherine could learn something that interested her. Athena was the same way.

Stewart walked over to the woman in question and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. She was wearing a simple brown skirt and white blouse with a dark brown corset over it.

"Hello my gorgeous young beauty," Stewart grinned kissing her neck.

"These are not proper manners mister," Katherine said sternly but he could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Forgive me madam but I had thought I was greeting my wife. Not the etiquette constable," Stewart said he released his grip and bowed gentlemanly to her.

Katherine turned around and smirked as she held the wooden spoon in her hand and poked him in the chest with it.

"You fair sir are hopeless and I don't know why I married you," Katherine frowned.

"Well apart from being forced to…I'm a dashing young man," Stewart said standing straight and smoothing his hair.

"You're an old codger with an ego to match," Katherine said rolling her eyes as she pushed past him and placed Athena's breakfast in front of her.

"Why you little wench!" Stewart growled as he took her wrist and spun her into him. Katherine grinned and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"That's cheating," Stewart frowned releasing his grip.

"I'm a Slytherin. It's my forte," Katherine smiled as she kissed him again and walked back to the stove.

"Athena your mother is pure evil," Stewart said shaking his head as he sat next to her.

"Yes papa," Athena laughed as she dug into her breakfast. She always loved how her parents teased each other.

* * *

"I object! Counsel is leading the witness…there is no evidence of foul play in the death!" Stewart snapped banging his fist on the table.

Athena sat by him in her blue birthday dress writing quickly and quietly.

"Sustained," the minister sighed.

Two hours later Stewart and Athena reentered his office after having won the case. Stewart sighed as he slumped into his chair.

"Papa I'm hungry…is it lunch time yet?" Athena asked.

"Yes! Let's get out of here!" Stewart exclaimed throwing his files in his briefcase and shutting it with a click.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ross and Rosalyn both watched silently in the back as Katherine handled her first delivery solo.

"She babies her clients too much…but other than that her technique is very effective and flawless," Ross observed.

"I don't know if I'd call it babying. She did say a few choice words to the women when the women refused to let her treat her," Rosalyn chuckled.

"It's that spitfire attitude that'll get her ahead and make her enemies. I think we'll give her the certificate. She's not by the books but she seems to get the job done fast and effectively without much pain to either side," Ross replied as they walked back to the bed.

Katherine was holding and cleaning a large baby boy.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Athena, Happy Birthday to you," the family sang as Katherine entered the dining room with the large chocolate cake.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Stewart instructed as he and Katherine hovered over the girl's shoulders.

Athena closed her eyes and wished for the thing she'd wished for three years now.

_A sister like mama_. She thought to herself and blew the candles out in one breathe.

The family clapped as Rosalyn started to serve. Katherine and Stewart were standing behind them smiling; but actually they were speaking in their heads.

_"She made the wish again," Stewart sighed. _

_"If I hadn't been so stupid she'd have a sister," Katherine said ruefully. _

_"Kat stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault Aphrodite died and it's not your fault you have been able to get pregnant again. It maybe we are just meant to have Athena," Stewart snapped. _

_"I can't help but blame myself. It was my fault!" Katherine screeched. _

_"Shut it! You are my wife and will obey me! Now shut it!!" he snapped. _

Katherine looked at him before stepping away and seeing to her child and nieces and nephews.

Stewart sighed crossing his arms. For a smart woman she wasn't very intelligent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Psychic**

_**Dearest Mummy and Papa,**_

_**I've made it safely to Hogwarts and made a friend on the train! Her name is Allanah Potter and she is so polite and kind. We were both sorted into Gryffindor together!**_

_**Allie says that her parents and you were friends in school mummy. If that's true can we have them over for dinner during Christmas break? Oh dear look at this… I've been here three hours and am already thinking about Christmas! **_

_**My classes start tomorrow and I'm very excited. I think Charms will be my favorite class. Papa I'm sorry but I just don't like transfigurations that much!**_

_**I'll go to bed now so I can be up early for classes. I'll write again soon.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Kitten Athena**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Katherine finished reading the letter to Stewart as they lounged in the sitting room.

"You're bloody psychic," Katherine stated.

"Oh I don't know. Athena was just a lucky guess. How do we know if anymore will be lions?" Stewart said waving his hand.

"You know I think she will be good at charms," Katherine replied.

"I'm thinking about something else right now," Stewart said pulling her into his lap.

The last sound uttered for quite some time was Katherine's giggle.

* * *

Allanah Potter looked just like her mother with fair skin and blonde curls; but she had her father's brown eyes.

Athena and Allanah had become fast friends and were rarely ever seen not together while at Hogwarts.

The two were sitting in the common room a chilly Saturday afternoon in November when a large grey barn owl tapped on the window.

"Oh that's Chopin mother must have sent me some sweets," Athena exclaimed as she got up and took the package from the owl before it flew off.

"How do you know that's what it is?" Allanah asked looking up from her potion essay.

"She always sends him with the food because he won't stop somewhere and eat it like the others," Athena explained with a laugh.

She sat on the floor by the fire and proceeded to unwrap the package. Allanah moved from her chair to the floor to better see.

Athena removed the wrapping and opened the box to reveal two lovely little tins hand painted with little figures. One said Allanah and the other Athena. Athena handed her friend the tin with her name on it and proceeded to open the letter.

"Oh gosh this is very nice since she's never met me. How'd she know I like these cakes?" Allanah asked biting into a scrumptious Minnie German chocolate cake.

"She probably asked your parents," Athena shrugged.

She took a bit of a cookie from her own tin and proceeded to read the letter to her friend.

* * *

_My Darling Kitten Athena,_

_I'm so pleased to know you are enjoying school and making friends. I hope little Allanah like the sweets I've packed for her._

_You're father and I are very much looking forward to you coming home for Christmas. We miss you terribly! You're father also wants you to know that it's okay you don't like Transfiguration. He's just glad you're adjusting so well…you know how we both worry._

_I've spoken to Richard and Connie and they've both agreed to come over for Christmas Eve Dinner with Allanah. We're very excited to meet her._

_I'll let you return to homework of whatever you are doing now._

_Loving you dearly;_

_Mummy and Papa_

_

* * *

  
_

"She's very nice to do that," Allanah smiled eating a cookie, "and your elves are very good bakers."

"Nope mummy made them," Athena smirked.

"Well she's fantastic," Allanah grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Surprise Announcement**

Athena's first year of Hogwarts had flown by and she was so excited to arrive home. Not only because she missed her parents; but also because in just a week's time Allanah would come to spend a few weeks with her while her parents went to Africa.

The young crimson haired child stepped off the train and immediately ran into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Oh baby we've missed you!" Katherine smiled spinning the little girl around.

"I missed you too mummy," Athena sighed hugging her mother tightly.

When the two released Athena launched herself into her father's arms and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"So how was it?" Stewart laughed.

Katherine shrunk the trunk and put it in her purse as the three left the station and got in their carriage to go home.

"Oh it was wonderful. Hogwarts is really the best school! I loved all of it," Athena exclaimed as the carriage strolled on.

"That's good…we have a surprise for you," Stewart said grinning like the preferable Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Athena asked curiously, "Is it another pony!?"

"No It's not a silly pony," Stewart shook his head. "In about eight months you will have a new baby brother or sister."

"Really!?" Athena asked looking from her father to her mother.

Katherine nodded with a smile as her daughter threw herself in her arms.

"Oh this is so great! This is perfect! I'll have a sibling to play with and fight with!" Athena exclaimed.

"Hang on…are you saying you don't like spending so much time with your mother and I?" Stewart asked looking mildly alarmed.

"Well I…"

"Stewart she has to grow up and spend time with other children. Don't look so crestfallen. I'm sure you are still her favorite person," Katherine replied.

Athena nodded her head it was so and the three rode on to Godric's Hollow conversing on anything to do with babies.

* * *

A week later; Stewart came home from work with Allanah Potter in toe.

"Allie!" Athena squealed excitedly as she rushed from the kitchen to embrace her friend.

"Theny!" Allanah laughed returning the embrace.

"Oh I have the best news. Mother is expecting!" Athena exclaimed.

"Congratulations. Oh you're so lucky to get a brother or sister," Allanah sighed.

"Come on I'll show you what papa and mummy have done. They moved me closer to the stairs and the room is a lot bigger! They're going to use my old room for the nursery," Athena said excitedly as she pulled her friend up the stairs with her.

Stewart shook his head as he heard the girls giggling all the way up. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table sighing.

"She's growing up so fast…I suppose it's a good thing you didn't get pregnant again till now," Stewart sighed.

"For who? I'm the one that will never be the same again. I'll be perpetually fat after this second child. It's not fair!" Katherine exclaimed as she burst into tears.

Stewart took only half a second before he was by her side holding her close and petting her hair.

"Shush Kitten. You know it's not true. You never look fat only healthy with child; and you will get your figure back," he said softly.

"R-really?" Katherine asked.

"Really. Come on stop crying. You don't want Athena and her friend to see you like this do you?" he asked wiping her tears and handing her his handkerchief.

She wiped away the remaining tears and her nose before shaking her head.

"No. What would she think," Katherine laughed.

"That I hit you probably then I wouldn't be her favorite person. Please don't ruin that for me!" he begged.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. He kissed her head lovingly before heading out into the back garden.

Her hormones always made him want to work on the flowers.


	13. Chapter 13

_Baby number 2!.....well 3. He's a character you lot already know!_

**Chapter 13: Apollo Dominic**

Athena returned to school in September and drove her mother insane with letters she sent every two days asking how she was and how the baby was fairing.

Stewart had to send his daughter a howler after his wife nearly strangled him in frustration at the insistent questioning.

That had quieted the girl down to one letter every two weeks till now.

It was Late February…Athena knew the baby was due any day now and couldn't sit still or pay attention in any class for looking to the nearest window for news.

A small brown owl flew into Professor Cambride's transfiguration class at 2:30 that afternoon; and though he never allowed any interruptions……he made an exception this time when he saw the McGonagall seal on it.

"Class please stop for a moment," Nathan replied as he opened the letter.

Athena's sharp eyes immediately focused on the wax seal and held her breath waiting. The students watched as the old professor read silently to himself and looked up.

"Miss McGonagall!"

"Yes Professor?" Athena squeaked.

"Your Aunt Fiona is walking up on the grounds as we speak and you are to accompany her to McGonagall Estate where you will be introduced to your baby brother. You have been excused from classes for the rest of the week by Governor Malcolm McGonagall," Nathan Cambride replied.

Athena squealed and gathered her books before dashing out of the door.

"Professor!" Allanah called raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"Does it say what the baby's name is?" she asked.

"It does in fact. Let's all take a moment to celebrate 9lbs. 5 oz Apollo Dominic entering the world," Cambride grinned. He was a friend of Malcolm McGonagall's.

The class cheered happily for their peer.

* * *

Fiona apparated straight onto McGonagall Estate with Athena holding on tightly. As soon as Athena saw where she was she detached herself and ran in the house and found her father waiting at the top of the stairs.

"It's a boy! What's his name!? What's he look like!?" Athena asked quickly, "Is mother okay?"

"Both are fine. His name is Apollo Dominic. Personally I think he looks like me. Come on," he grinned taking her hand and leading her down the hall to a nearby bedroom.

They entered and Athena ran to the side of the bed where her mother was sitting up gently rocking a small bundle.

Katherine looked up and smiled at her daughter as she gently placed the baby in the girl's arms explaining how to hold him to not harm him.

Athena gasped as she saw a chubby little bald baby with grey eyes staring back at her.

"He's just right," she grinned looking at her mother, "Just right for us."

* * *

Athena returned to school the next Monday full of chatter about her little brother while her parents returned to their home.

Stewart went to work the next Tuesday leaving his wife and son. Katherine wasn't alone though for she had rejuvenated her friendship with the Potters and Constance was spending the day with her.

"The great thing about being truly pureblooded is that we can put twelve, twenty, or even fifty years between children and it's all right," Constance grinned as she watched her friend nursing her new baby.

"Is it? Because I am not so sure. Ask me again whenever the next time I get pregnant is," Katherine replied.

"I bet you Kat that you will have a house full one day. Some will be close in age and some won't but you'll have the house full!" Constance grinned.

Katherine smiled as she envisioned a house full of children. She loved children; especially hers. To her children were the treasures worth more than all the world.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Poseidon Charles**_

Two years passed since Apollo was born.

Stewart sighed tiredly as he sat outside of the bedroom that all four of his children had been or were being born in at his childhood home.

Athena paced outside with her grandfather while her brother slept soundly in the next room.

"Well this is some way to spend my first night home for Christmas Holidays," fourth year Athena replied.

"Staying up all night waiting on another little one to come into the world? You don't have to," Stewart replied looking at his daughter.

The older she got the more independent she got.

"I'm not going to sleep and wake up to a baby. I want to see it first!" Athena replied.

Stewart nodded smiling and pulled Athena onto his lap kissing her cheek.

"You wonderful young lady. You know you're a big help to your mother during the summer. She appreciates it so much," he replied.

"Yeah…she tries to make up for what she can't do when Apollo's asleep. She'll probably twice as hard now. Daddy…"

"Yes Athena?"

"Why does she try so hard? It's like she feels some sort of need to take care of everyone and make then happy," Athena sighed looking up at her father.

Stewart sighed and kissed her head holding her face.

"Do you remember before you started Hogwarts that I told you not to make friends with any of your cousins or even acknowledge them unless they say something to you?" he asked. She nodded and he looked at her sadly.

He couldn't put it off. He'd have to tell Athena; she was so clever he knew she'd figure out soon. He had to tell her what they knew about Katherine.

"Well that's because your mother's family is not very nice to her. She's afraid of them; but she continues to be nice because she is afraid. She faces her fears and it makes her brave…but it damages her as well," he explained.

"So she tries to be perfect because that was the only way she could avoid being hurt?" Athena asked reading between what her father was saying.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes baby that's right…but don't pity her. That is the worse thing you could do," Stewart warned.

"Just love her and be her kitten," Athena asked knowing it was true.

That was her father's answer for everything when it came to Katherine and her relationship with her children. Stewart preached it often enough that Athena could say it in her sleep. Sometimes she even wondered if her father was trying to brainwash her and her brother into blind devotion.

While the two were talking Rosalyn came out of the bedroom holding a small baby in a white and blue blanket. Stewart, Malcolm, and Athena looked and smiled as they saw yet another large chubby baby. This one though had large bright green eyes and quite a bit of black curls.

"Ha! Finally one that looks like its mother!" Malcolm clapped lighting a cigar.

"This is Poseidon Charles," Rosalyn smiled happily.

"So we're all going to be gods and goddesses then?" Athena laughed taking her little brother in her arms.

"I think your mother gives you all names that really show off your personality and strengths. Excuse me," Stewart replied bowing out of the hall and entering the bedroom.

He found Katherine curled up in the bed with her eyes closed. He lay on top of the sheets and scooted over to her tucking a curl behind her head.

She was now thirty-three years old and he was eighty-three. He counted himself bless for having her and tired to show it. He had once been a quiet and lonely child that preferred dusty books to the social scene. Marrying Katherine had changed him greatly; even though he was convinced his children would have knowledge and family. He'd set up his children just as he had been but he would include Katherine in it. The woman who knew his children better than they knew themselves.

Katherine opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at him.

"You've done it again my dearest Kat. Though it's quite odd they've all been rather large," he smiled.

"Odd? It's excruciating!" she exclaimed as her eyebrows rose to her hair line.

"I haven't a clue how it would feel but I am very glad you are willing to go through it to bring our little ones into the world," he whispered softly.

"Stay with me Stewart," she sighed as her eyes drooped again.

"Always and forever," he whispered kissing her head and pulling her close as they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Allanah and the Potters greeted as they entered the McGonagalls' home that afternoon.

"Erry Istmas!" Apollo grinned running to Allanah and pulling her skirts, "Up, up Allie!"

"Up, up Apollo," Allanah laughed lifting the young lad into her arms.

"We have a new baby. Mummy has Oseidon," Apollo said excitedly.

"Oseidon isn't any god name I know?" Richard laughed as he shook Stewart's hand as the man greeted the family and led them into the sitting room where Katherine sat in her green chintz chair singing in French as she held the baby. Athena and her cousins sat around her listening intently.

"Apollo means Poseidon. That's what Katherine named him," Stewart said softly as they all took seats around the room listening to Katherine.

"She's a gem Stewart…always was. Oh sure she's a bit rough around the edges and ahead of her time…but she's special. She understands things like no one else does. Listen to her ramblings and you'll learn something," Richard replied.

"Oh I do," Stewart nodded.

Katherine looked up as she sang and smiled at Stewart before turning back to the children. He returned it as he smoked his pipe.

"You know Rosie I'm glad I listened to you about her," Malcolm grinned as his favorite daughter-in-law continued to sing.

"I am too. Had you not we'd have him married to that awful Lestrange girl," Rosalyn shuddered.

Malcolm nodded gravely as he smoked his cigar and listened to his beloved daughter-in-law.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well this chapter is fun but tense....keeps you on your toes. You never know with the Harris' might pop in!_

**Chapter 15: Athena's Graduation**

"Congratulations girls. I'm so proud of both of you!" Katherine gushed as she embraced Allanah and Athena tightly.

They had just graduated from Hogwarts. Athena had been Head Girl and Valedictorian; Allanah had been Salutatorian.

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Kat." Athena and Allanah replied returning the hug.

"How does it feel to be finished?" Richard chuckled as he stood behind Athena.

"Feels great!" Allanah exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well it's about to get better," Richard grinned handing his beautiful daughter and envelope.

Allanah smiled as she opened the envelope and took out the note.

"Congratulations Girls. We're so proud of you and to celebrate you're going to Rome for three weeks!? Really!?" Allanah gasped reading the note.

"It's agreed as long as Aunt Fi goes with you," Stewart added as he and Constance walked up to them one carrying five year old Apollo and the other carrying three year old Poseidon.

"Aunt Fi!?" Athena asked excitedly.

"You called?" Fiona laughed walking up to the group.

The group laughed loudly enjoying each other immensely.

* * *

Later that night at the McGonagall Estate the McGonagalls and Potter were enjoying a graduation dinner for the girls.

Katherine had Apollo on her lap and was bouncing him lightly as several of the more gifted members of family were entertaining everyone. Right now Stewart and Athena were playing a lively piano duet.

"A hop and skip and a flying I go. Over the mountains to the moor. Through the valleys to the sea and there we'll be. Just Apollo and me," Katherine sung softly in the boy's ear. Apollo laughed and snuggled into her arms inhaling the cinnamon and lavender scent he loved so much.

When the duo finished playing Apollo hopped off of Katherine's lap and jumped into his father arms.

"Papa let's have the prettiest lady hear sing," Apollo replied.

"All right…who's the prettiest?" Stewart grinned.

"My mummy," Apollo said proudly poking himself in the chest.

"Oh she is… well let's ask," Stewart winked adjusting his grip on the boy.

"Attention all!" Stewart said loudly.

Katherine looked up frowning at her husband in confusion as she was pouring Malcolm another glass of brandy. The chatter quieted and everyone looked to him expectantly.

"My son has just requested that the prettiest lady here serenade us with her beautiful voice," Stewart called, "and being my son is so intelligent I shall have him ask her and see if she answers."

The group murmured agreement and several of the ladies sat up straighter smiling at Apollo as he was set on the ground. Stewart pushed the young lad forward and smirked as he saw the women in his family giving covert looks to the lad. The one he wanted most was walking around the room offering refills and cookies.

Apollo wondered around through everyone in the room till he reached his Uncle Ross who was excepting cookies from Katherine.

"Kat I think there's someone wanting your attention," Ross laughed taking the platter from her. Katherine looked down and smiled seeing Apollo.

"Mummy will you sing for us please?" Apollo asked giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Katherine mentally cursed her husband for teaching the children that look and sighed. "All right."

Malcolm led the cheers as Katherine sat down at the piano and played a soft tune as she began to sing.

The family listened enjoying the talent so much no one heard the door open or the elves be forced to show anyone in.

That of course was until Katherine finished her aria and they heard the deep loud clapping in back. Several turned their heads and Katherine looked up gasping as she put a hand around her throat.

"Lovely party…pity we weren't invited," Alistair sneered. He was tall and broad with slick black hair and eyes.

Standing by him was Fergus; a tall and strong man with red hair and black eyes.

"Especially since we have such a lovely gift for the graduated niece," Fergus added.

"You're not welcome in my home you bastards," Malcolm snapped as he, Ross, Stewart, Rosalyn, Fiona, Richard, and Stewart's sister's husband; George Hanier drew their wands. Katherine and Constance grabbed the children and huddled them in a corner placing themselves in front of them.

"Aw but we brought Athena her husband," Fergus explained as Alistair stepped forward.

"My child will not marry her uncle," Katherine snapped.

"Oh the kitty's got some bite to her now?" Alistair asked moving forward. He was stopped by Malcolm's wand in his chest.

Alistair sneered at the man and locked eyes with his sister. "You're still bound by our laws. We have the right to marry her to one of us," he replied.

"She's a McGonagall as well. Her name is McGonagall! The laws state Stewart and Malcolm will choose her husband. You have no authority over any of my children as long as they are under McGonagall Protection," Katherine replied.

"I told you she had a brain," Fiona laughed pointing her wand at her brothers.

"This isn't over. We'll get what's coming to us," Fergus growled.

"You certainly will. You'll get it all right," Stewart snarled firing a spell at Fergus.

The man moved but was still hit in the arm. He snarled angrily as he and Alistair vanished in puff of black smoke.

Rosalyn vanished the smoke as they looked to Katherine.

"They can't touch her…she's McGonagall by blood. Stewart keeps her safe as long as he's alive," Katherine stated.

"Let's try and get back to the party," Athena sighed kissing her mother's cheek as she sat at the piano and started a lively tune.

Slowly the family returned to the celebration as everything continued as normal.


	16. Chapter 16

_Remember that Minerva has a dangerous temper and she gets it from her father; as well as her stubbornness. Now I'll show you how easy Stewart get's worked up._

_Minerva's-Kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16: Athena's Engaged**

Katherine entered Stewart's private office and planted herself in his lap humming happily as she sifted through the mail.

"I realize I am your favorite piece of furniture but do you have to pick the most inopportune moments to sit on me!?" Stewart snapped.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Katherine answered turning slightly to look at him.

"I have a letter from Athena!" she added in sing song.

"Well read it woman!" Stewart exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Katherine laughed as she broke the seal and tool out the letter.

_**Dearest Mother and Father,**_

_**The trip to Rome is so lovely. The city is beautiful! Aunt Fiona seems to know so much about the inner workings of the city. We've met so many people and learned so much about Italy I almost feel apart of it.**_

_**Speaking of which…..I'm engaged! I met a wonderful man down here and we're engaged to be married as long as father gives his blessing. He's coming home with us in four days to ask your permission. I'm certain both of you will love him. His name is Donavan Michelangelo. He's pureblood and very nice. **_

_**I have to go now because the ball is about to start. I love you both and say hi to the boys for me!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Kitten Athena**_

"Engaged!? What happened to us picking her a bride next year!? I had it all planned!" Stewart exclaimed as he jumped up and dropped Katherine on the floor.

"Well I suppose we can at least meet him. Who knows…he maybe better than what we were going to place her with," Katherine replied putting the letter back in the envelope.

"How can you be so damn optimistic all the time?" Stewart growled.

"Because I'm not her father," Katherine replied, "Now help me up you overgrown baboon."

Stewart sighed and smiled as he lifted her into his arms and smirked, "You know having those big babies really hasn't hurt your weight at all. You still weight as much as a feather."

"Or maybe the old codger has been exercising more?" Katherine quipped.

"Oh I'll show you just how well I can keep up with my young trophy," Stewart grinned walking out of the room.

He stopped at the stairs and looked at her. "Hang on where are the boys?" Stewart asked.

"Your parents," Katherine replied.

"Good," He grinned climbing the stairs. The last sound heard before the master bedroom door shut was Katherine's delighted laughter.

* * *

A few days later Stewart was straightening his tie in the front hall mirror.

"I don't like this. I'm not gonna like him. I know I won't. Me picking out her husband means I can control him. How am I going to keep my baby safe when she brings home a man that I didn't choose," Stewart grumbled.

"Calm down dear. You're acting like my father," Katherine sighed as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"How dare you insult me like that! I ought to throw you in the cellar!" Stewart snapped reeling on her and slapping her hard across the face.

She staggered a few steps holding her cheek where one could already see an ugly mark forming.

"Daddy hit mummy!" Apollo exclaimed from the top of the stairs where he and Poseidon were standing looking through the banister.

"Bad, bad daddy," Poseidon said shaking his hand.

"Boys go to your rooms," Stewart stated.

"Bad, bad daddy," Apollo shook his head.

"I said to your rooms now!" Stewart snapped. The boys whimpered and ran to their bedroom.

Stewart looked back down at Katherine and saw still staring at him holding her very red cheek. The tears falling down her face vanished all the anger he had and he sighed as he pulled her close rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry my angel. I wanted to deliver you from them not become like them. Please forgive me," he sighed kissing her black curls.

"I'm sorry for saying you were like him. I made you do it…I'm sorry," she said softly as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no," Katherine gasped as she waved her wand and quickly changed her house dress and apron into an elegant high waist green gown.

"Boys, Athena's here!" Katherine called as she grabbed Stewart's hand and hurried to the door.

He wiped away her tears real quick before they opened the door smiling as if nothing had just happened.

"Athena darling!" Katherine greeted hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek, "We've missed you so!"

"Oh I missed you to mother. Rome was so lovely," Athena smiled pulling away and grabbing the arm of a handsome young man.

The man was tall and medium with short thick brown curls and eyes. He was wearing cream colored pants with a brown vest and jacket and white shirt.

"Mummy, daddy this is Donavan!" Athena smiled.

"Mr. McGonagall, Mrs. McGonagall," the man bowed in a deep Italian accent.

"Hello darling it's nice to meet you," Katherine greeted kissing his cheek and leading them in the house.

"Pleasure," Stewart nodded shaking the man's hand.

"Theny!" Apollo and Poseidon exclaimed toddling down the stairs.

"Hello boys!" Athena greeted lifting her brothers up together and kissing them.

"Boys this is Donavan," she replied introducing them, "Donavan these are my brothers; Apollo and Poseidon."

"Hi," the boys nodded extending their hands like their father.

"Pleasure. Athena talks about you two all the time," the man grinned shaking their hands, "Do you two by any chance like chocolate?"

"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed.

"I thought so," Donavan laughed pulling two chocolate bars out of his pocket and handing them to the boys.

"Thank you!" the boys grinned as Athena set them back on the ground.

"Uh I'll take those. You can have them back after dinner," Katherine replied holding out her hand.

The boys sighed and put the candy in their mother's hand.

"Honey why don't you check on dinner," Stewart suggested when he saw Athena and Donavan eyeing the mark on Katherine's cheek. Katherine nodded and headed to the kitchen; the two little boys following behind her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The dinner had gone off wonderfully and it appeared Donavan was perfect for Athena. Stewart had even agreed to the engagement. The only problem was the large red mark on Katherine's face.

"You know Mrs. McGonagall mug wart can clear that right up and take down the swelling," Donavan replied as she was refilling his brandy glass after dinner.

The boys had been put to sleep and it was just the four of them in the sitting room.

"Yes Donavan I know. I just haven't had the chance to use it yet," Katherine replied.

"How did you get that mark anyway?" Athena asked.

"I…uh I hit the door on accident. If you'll excuse me I'll go get the pie," Katherine replied.

As soon as she was gone Athena turned a glare to her father. "You hit her didn't you!?"

"No," Stewart shook his head.

"Dad why'd you do that!?" Athena exclaimed.

"I feel bad enough Athena just drop it!" Stewart sighed.

"I can't believe you'd hit her. She's never done anything against you. She does every bloody thing you ask of her and smiles all the time! She loves you….truly does! Why would you hit her!?" Athena screeched.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Stewart snapped standing from his chair, "Donavan I think it's time you go."

"Yes sir," the man nodded, "Athena I'll come and take you to my parents' estate tomorrow to ride."

"All right," Athena smiled as he kissed her lips and bowed out.

Once the door shut Stewart reeled on his daughter glaring angrily. "You do not call me out when a guest is in this house!"

"You had no right to slap mother!" Athena shouted running up the stairs.

"What's all the racket?" Katherine asked coming out of the kitchen, "Where's Donavan?"

"He's gone and your daughter was screaming at me for hitting you!" Stewart explained fuming.

"Oh dear….honey you go to bed. I'll talk to her," Katherine said hurrying up the stairs.

Stewart sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need my pipe," he sighed.

* * *

"Athena its mother can I come in?" Katherine asked as she knocked and opened the door a crack.

"I guess," Athena sighed. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her long crimson hair.

"Baby I want to talk about this cloud that's been hovering all night. You have to understand how it transpired," Katherine said as she stood behind her daughter. She took the silver brush from her and started brushing the girl's hair.

"I know what happened. Father's the same as grandfather," Athena spat.

"No he's not. He's very kind and loving. You father is just very stern and worried about the way people see him. He cares about what others think of him. He reacted very harshly to my teasing him in a way I shouldn't have and that's why he hit me. He has a very Scottish Temper," Katherine sighed as she started braiding the girl's hair.

"What could you have said that would make him that angry?" Athena asked.

"I said he was like my father. I think it was understandable…and he was very upset after he had done it," Katherine sighed.

"I suppose…well…okay I guess I can understand that," Athena sighed.

"That's my girl. Sleep well," Katherine smiled tying off the girl's hair and kissing her cheek.

"You too mummy," Athena nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Katherine sighed tired as she dressed in her nightgown and crawled into bed.

"We should never speak of this again," Katherine sighed.

"Agreed my lovely angel," Stewart nodded kissing her lips and pulling her close as they faded off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Reception Warnings**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister grinned.

Donavan kissed Athena's lips softly as the congregation ran up to congratulate them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Three hours later the reception was still in full swing. Stewart was in a corner observing his daughter's in-laws. They were staring at his wife as if she were an animal on display in a zoo.

Why was it every one stared at her? Everyone loved or hated her there was no in between. It was the absolute oddest thing he'd ever seen. He almost wondered if she casts spells on everyone. But he knew her well enough now to know she wouldn't do that. So he was puzzled.

Katherine smiled as she bent over and handed the small plate of food to the boys.

"Now go sit over there and be careful okay?" she instructed tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Yes mummy," Apollo nodded helping his brother to the table. Katherine stood smiling as a strong hand tapped her shoulder.

"Care to dance mother-in-law?" Donavan asked smiling.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor of the McGonagall Estate Ballroom.

"I thought I'd rescue you," he smiled.

"How can such a kind gentleman be related to those booze hounds?" Katherine asked indicating the men laughing and pushing each other by the bar.

"Skipped a gene I suppose," Donavan replied.

"Promise me you won't treat her bad. If we find out you or your family's done anything …it won't be pretty," Katherine warned a fire seen glowing in her eye.

"Dully noted," Donavan nodded.

"May I steal my wife?" Stewart asked walking up to the two.

"Certainly sir. She's a real treasure sir. I'm very grateful the two of you created my wonderful bride," Donavan nodded.

"Nice words son, you'll be good in politics," Stewart grinned.

Donavan chuckled as he handed Katherine back to Stewart and went off to find Athena.

Stewart smiled and gently took her in his arms as a new waltz started.

"I saw you crying," Stewart replied.

"I saw you as well. We're both sad to see her leave us…she's not our little girl anymore," Katherine sighed.

"I suddenly feel old…I didn't think I was when I married a teenager but now I do," he sighed.

"You're really not that old. You're only eighty-six," Katherine frowned.

"You're thirty-six. You're still very young," Stewart added.

"I don't want to discuss this. I want to enjoy the party," Katherine said staring at him with the same glare she gave her children when they misbehaved.

"Certainly my angel," Stewart nodded as they continued to dance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The first Grandchild**

A year and ten months has passed since Athena married. Now here it was January 1, 1852 at 1 in the morning and Malcolm, Donavan, and Stewart were all outside in the hall of McGonagall Estate while Rosalyn and Katherine assisted Athena in delivering her first child.

Donavan was extremely nervous and paced the link of the hall back and forth, back and forth. Stewart smoked his pipe while Malcolm puffed his cigar.

"She'll be all right won't she? I mean she will right?" Donavan asked.

"Son you can't ask for a better duo to bring that baby into this world than Kat and Rosie. Everything will be fine," Malcolm replied.

* * *

"Come on sweetie push for you mama. She can't do all the work," Rosalyn coached as she was at the head of the bed with Athena. Katherine was at the bottom working on coaxing the baby out.

"I-I can't. It's t-t-to hard," Athena cried absolutely exhausted.

"Athena Rosalyn you will bring this baby into the world or I will send you father in here! Now sit up and give me another push!" Katherine snapped.

Athena nodded as she sat up and gave one last push. She pushed with all her might screaming loudly as her screams started to mix with crying. Her baby's crying.

"It's a little girl!" Katherine cried happily as she fell out of midwife mode and into mother mode.

Rosalyn quickly cleaned the bed and everything while Katherine cleaned up the baby and placed her in Athena's arms.

"Oh baby you did so good," Katherine cried kissing her daughter's head.

"She's perfect mama. Just perfect," Athena cried as she looked down on the squirming child with the tuft of wet black curls and chocolate eyes.

"What are you going to call her love?" Rosalyn asked as she sat at the desk filling out the birth certificate.

"Angelica grandmother…..Angelica Maria," Athena stated.

"An excellent name for our little angel," Katherine nodded kissing her daughter's head again.

* * *

"Angelica…it has an odd ring to it don't you think?" Stewart asked as he sat in the library that afternoon.

Katherine was on his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. Donavan and Athena were in the bedroom with the baby. Malcolm and Rosalyn were in another part of the house with the very excited little uncle.

"Well so does Honoria…god I loathe my name," Katherine sighed.

"Strange they named you honor when not one of them has any honor to their name," Stewart stated.

"Strange they named me Honor Pure. Latin and Greek….makes no since. I suppose grief of his wife led father to name me it," Katherine sighed.

"Well I hope Angelica lives up to her name and is an angel," Stewart replied kissing her head.

"As do I. As do I," Katherine nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_The moment I know I've een waiting for!! (drum roll).............. We meet Little Albus!_

**Chapter 19: Meeting the New Neighbors**

It was nearly five months after Angelica's birth when the sleepy street of Monroe in Godric's Hollow got woken up. It was the sound of wild laughter and excited child talk that brought Katherine to the front window of her home. Just across the street at Number 1212 she saw a little boy of seven or eight with auburn shoulder length hair and twinkling blue eyes running around the carriage as his parents moved their items in.

"Oh Stewart look we have new neighbors," Katherine exclaimed.

"Well don't be like Mrs. Appleby and pick through the window everyday. For gods sake that woman is two nosey for her own good!" Stewart grumbled as he folded the paper he had been reading and looked to his wife.

"We'll properly call on them tomorrow. You can show off your grandchild since we are watching her tomorrow," he smiled.

She smiled and nodded as a cry from upstairs alerted her that her sons were fighting again.

* * *

The next afternoon; around tea time, the McGonagalls left their home and crossed the street to knock on the door of 1212 Monroe.

A man answered the door that was tall and of medium size with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was about twenty-seven.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm Stewart McGonagall and this is my wife Katherine. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. We live over at 1313 just across the street. My wife made you a welcome cake. I trust you like lemon marble," Stewart greeted as he held his sleeping granddaughter.

"Pleasure…any relation to Lord McGonagall the owners of all the houses on this street?" the man asked in an Irish accent.

"My father," Stewart nodded.

"Come in, come in. Kendra was going to serve tea out back. I'm Percival Dumbledore by the way," the man greeted taking the cake, "I've never had lemon marble before but I like lemon meringue pie."

"It's fairly similar," Katherine replied taking the baby from Stewart as he shut the door behind them.

"Are you any relation to Frank Dumbledore? I went to school with him," Stewart said.

"My father," Percival said quietly.

Entering the house they noticed it to be decorated in a mixture of wizarding and muggle taste.

"I suppose you are interested in muggle artifacts then?" Stewart asked as they followed the man through the house to the backyard where a young woman and little boy were running around playing.

"Uh those are my wife's," Percival said quickly setting the cake down.

"Kendra come here and meet the neighbors. They're the landlord's son and wife. You too Albus," Percival called.

"Hi I'm Albus. I'm seven," the little boy replied offering his hand to Stewart.

"Albus I'm Mr. McGonagall and this is my wife Ms. …"

"Katherine," Katherine said smiling warmly at the boy.

"Right and these are our sons Apollo and Poseidon," Stewart added.

"I'm eight," Apollo said proudly.

"I'm only six, but mummy says I'm growing," Poseidon replied.

"Want to play?" Albus asked holding up a ball.

The boys looked up at their parents biting their lip.

"Don't get hurt or too dirty," Katherine replied.

"Yes ma'am," the boys nodded running off with Albus.

"Hello I'm Kendra," the woman replied smiling and kissing Katherine's cheek.

She was wearing a plain brown dress with bright auburn hair and brown eyes. She was a little plain to look at unlike Katherine but she seemed welcoming. She looked to be about twenty-seven as well.

"I'm Katherine and this is my husband Stewart," Katherine nodded.

"And who's the little sweetheart that's just waking up?" Kendra asked smiling at the baby in the blue dress.

"This is Angelica. Our first grandchild," Stewart replied.

"Grandchild!? Bloody hell you must have started early with this one," Percival laughed.

"Percival manners," Kendra hissed.

"It's fine. Katherine and I are as strict on principles as everyone thinks," Stewart laughed. Katherine rolled her eyes as she sat down in an empty chair.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Your mum's pretty," Albus stated as he and the other boys sat under the large tree in the back yard cooling off.

"She's real nice to. I bet she'll let you come and play with our toys all the time," Apollo said.

"Really? I…don't get to play with a lot of things. Mum and dad like everything just so in the house. That's why I like being outside," Albus replied.

The boys looked at the child oddly but shrugged and continued to munch on their cake.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So where do you work in the Ministry Percival?" Stewart asked.

"I'm an auror actually," Percival explained, "Kendra works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"I'm a lawyer up in the Magical Law Enforcement. I keep all of you guys out of trouble the best I can," Stewart laughed, "Katherine stays at home mostly but she's a great midwife. She takes care of the people around here."

"That's interesting," Kendra smiled a little strained.

Percival gave her a warning look and she turned her attention to watching the boys under the tree.

* * *

"That's sad Frank's boy married a mudblood," Stewart sighed as he and his wife were readying for bed that night.

Katherine was brushing her hair while Stewart was in the closet dressing.

"Mudblood or not she's a nice girl. Little secretive though. I think they know she's pregnant but don't want anyone else too," Katherine replied.

"Well don't go blabbing you know. Albus looks like a good little playmate for the boys. Don't ruin it," Stewart stated.

"I'm not going to," Katherine snapped crawling under the sheets. "I just don't think something is right with that couple…and I think that little boy sort of knows it."

"Kids can be perceptive. Don't worry about it though unless they ask for our help. Meddling in other people's lives without knowing them will get you in trouble," Stewart warned

"Of course darling. Good night," Katherine nodded kissing his lips.

"Good night dearest," he smiled returning the kiss as they fell to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Park Talk**_

Two weeks passed since the Dumbledores moved in. Apollo and Poseidon had become fast friends with little Albus. Katherine was rather fond of the little tyke as well.

She was just getting her boys ready for an outing to the park that day.

"Mummy let's asked Albus to come," Apollo suggested holding his small sail boat.

"All right we'll ask. But be gentlemen about it when asking," Katherine replied checking his vest and jacket.

Apollo nodded as he dashed out of the house and across the street. Katherine followed slower holding a large picnic basket and Poseidon's hand. She was also holding an umbrella over her head from the sun.

Apollo knocked on the door at 1212 and waited. Kendra answered the door and smiled down at the young lad.

"Hello Apollo what brings you here?" she asked.

"We are heading on an outing to the park for a picnic. Would you and Albus like to join us?" Apollo asked bowing and kissing her hand. Kendra laughed sweetly at the young man's antics and curtsied.

"I believe Albus and I would love to go. Please wait just a moment," Kendra grinned shutting the door.

"Well?" Katherine asked walking up the front steps.

"She said yes! And she's coming too!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I like Mrs. Dumbledore…she's kind of like you mummy," Poseidon replied, "But you're still my favorite."

"Oh well thank you for that," Katherine laughed as Kendra and Albus came out of the house.

"Hi Ms. Katherine! Thank you for inviting us. It's a true honor," Albus replied bowing as Apollo had done and kissed Katherine's hand.

"What a perfect gentleman. Albus you are a sweetheart," Katherine laughed as she and Kendra started toward the park with the three boys.

* * *

"Katherine how do you handle two young boys by yourself for so many hours of the day? Do the elves watch them?" Kendra asked as she and Katherine sat on the checkered blanket under a large oak. The boys were not far off by the pond sailing the boat and throwing rocks at it playing war.

Katherine eyed her young friend from the corner of her eye and waved a hand majestically.

"I do not wish my children to be raised by little creatures with ears the size of elephants. I am perfectly capable of watching them. The trick is to spend one on one time with each so they don't feel neglected. Plus they each have a different bedtime ritual at night to help them sleep. That's when they get Stewart and I to themselves," Katherine explained.

"That's revolutionary isn't it?" Kendra asked.

"What does it matter if it is? What's important is the children grow to have the confidence they can do anything," Katherine replied.

"Do they fight a lot being so close in age?" Kendra asked.

"A lot of questions my dear," Katherine laughed turning to the woman.

"Well I….I'm just curious," Kendra stammered.

"All right…well sometimes. But that's not to say they never fight with Athena because she is so much older. Siblings will always fight with each other. It's human nature to do so. But because they are blood they will always love each other," Katherine replied as she turned rather sadly and looked at her sons.

Kendra noticed her friend's change in demeanor and guessed she must not get along well with her family. Of course being muggle born she was very naive about the pureblood ways; especially since her husband was disowned from his family. Something told her that Katherine had secrets and that gave Kendra the hope she could trust her with her problems. The witch decided she'd talk to her husband that night and see what he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

_WE know that pure bloods are two faced. This gives insight into that and shows some muggle borns an be as well....of course this ones excuse is she's hormonal._

_Minerva's-Kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 21: Dumbledore Secrets**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Malcolm! Happy Birthday to you!" the clan sang as Rosalyn and Katherine brought out the large cake and set it before them.

"Glad you didn't put the year amount of candles. It would have burned down the house," Malcolm chuckled blowing out the candles.

The family laughed and clapped as Rosalyn and Katherine began dipping the cake.

"Milady, Milord theys be a woman at the door," Posey; the head elf replied.

"I'll go see who it is Rosie," Katherine nodded handing the knife to Lorna.

"All right dear," Rosalyn nodded.

Katherine headed through the large dinning room and many halls back to the front door. The elf stood holding open the door and there stood Kendra and Albus on the top step soaking wet as the thunder storm raged around them.

"Morgana's curls what on earth are you doing out there. Come in, come in," Katherine exclaimed hurrying the two in and shutting the door. "Where's Percival?" she asked.

"He stormed out and said he wouldn't return without an answer. That was this morning. I'm so worried and all of this is my fault," Kendra sobbed.

Katherine waved her wand and quickly dried the two before kneeling to Albus' level.

"Sweetheart why don't you follow this nice elf all right? He'll take you to the party and you can get cake…but make sure to say Happy Birthday to Lord Malcolm," she instructed nodding to the elf.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am," Albus nodded as he happily trailed after the little creature.

"Come along little mudblood," Katherine said teasingly as she pulled Kendra down the hall into a guest bedroom.

Kendra curled up on the bed holding a pillow to her and crying while Katherine ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"Shush now wee lass be still and stop your crying. Shush now little one and sleep. When you wake I'll be here so just still the crying, still the worries, go to sleep," Katherine sung softly. After a few minutes her song was rewarded with the even breathing of the sleeping young woman.

She stood and transfigured a handkerchief on the nightstand into a soft blanket and covered the woman before stepping out of the room and heading back to the party.

"Where's Kendra?" Stewart asked as soon as his wife entered the room.

"Asleep. Stewart you went to school with Franklin…could you go to Lion's Gate and see if Percival is there with his family? She's very upset he left early this morning and hasn't come home," Katherine asked quietly. Stewart nodded kissing her head and leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Malcolm asked as he and Rosalyn came over to Katherine.

"The little Dumbledore mudblood is upstairs asleep. She's very worried about Percival's well being. Would you mind keeping an eye on Albus and the boys? I want to be there when she wakes up…something tells me she'll need someone with my talents," Katherine explained.

"Oh really? Well if you need my advice on the Dumbledore line you call," Rosalyn smiled.

"You're a gem," Katherine smiled heading back to the guestroom Kendra was in.

* * *

Stewart apparated to Lion's Gate; the large castle like home of the Dumbledore family. He banged the large lion door knocker and it was answered by a very old house elf.

"Sir?"

"Stewart McGonagall. I'm here to see Franklin and Percival Dumbledore," Stewart stated.

"Yous bes following mes sir," the elf said letting him in and shutting the door. He led Stewart into the large drawing room where sat Percival, Franklin, Maria, and Dominique. The Dumbledores.

"Ah Stewart wonderful to see you. I hear you married the youngest McGonagall girl…she anything like the rest of them?" Franklin asked as he stood and embraced his school friend. The man was tall and broad with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Percival looked just like him.

His wife Maria was short and plump with curly brown hair and eyes. His daughter Dominique was eighteen and very beautiful with long blonde curls, blue eyes, and a petite figure.

"Nothing like. She's the most beautiful and obedient I've ever know. You should get you one," Stewart laughed teasing.

"No Stew I'm happy with Maria. Couldn't ask for better," Frank smiled as he led the man to a seat and fixed him a brandy.

"Stewart how is your married life? Percival tells us you live across from them," Maria smiled sipping her wine. The smile on her face was cold and sinister.

"Katherine takes care of our two sons; Apollo and Poseidon, and is kind enough to be midwife to the poorer people of the Hollow. Our daughter Athena is almost twenty and she has a beautiful little girl," Stewart explained sipping the liquor.

Percival covertly eyed the man curiously wondering how he was so pleasant and yet at the blink of an eye had turned into a pureblood like his parents.

"Strong names for children," Franklin saluted. Stewart nodded.

"We were just speaking about Percival's little mudblood whore," Dominique stated.

"Dominique!" Percival hissed.

"What? She is. We all know she seduced and bewitched you," Dominique exclaimed.

"Speaking of…why did you leave her this morning to come here? She's crying into Katherine's very expensive dress worried sick about you," Stewart stated.

"Your wife is very kind to tend to someone so beneath her. I can't imagine her family cares for that generous attitude," Maria hissed.

"I'd just as soon not talk about them. Besides Katherine and Fiona all Harris' are scum of the earth. I dare take a guess and call them worse than Malfoys…"

"It's true," Franklin nodded cutting Stewart's sentence, "Any Dark Lord would consider himself already won to have just one of those blood suckers as a follower. All the same though; you best keep on their good side being that you married their prophesized child."

"We better get back now," Percival suddenly stated standing, "thank you for the information father."

"Not that it'll be of any use," Maria snapped, "This is still all her fault!"

"Stewart would you like me to make excuses for you?" Percival asked ignoring his mother.

"No it's father's 190th birthday I should get back," Stewart said downing the last of his drink and standing. Frank stood as well.

"It was grand to see you again friend. You should come next Friday for dinner…bring your lovely wife. I'm certain we'd enjoy the little boys as well…you can even bring Albus. I'm sure Percival and what's her name will be too busy to join us with their work at the Ministry," Frank grinned shaking the man's hand.

"I'm sure Katherine will adore it," Stewart nodded.

Stewart and Percival wrapped their cloaks back around themselves and stepped outside before they spoke.

"You sly old dog how'd you ever make friends with my father?" Percival asked.

"There is a saying my young friend that states…_keep your friends close and enemies closer_," Stewart grinned as they popped away.

* * *

Kendra woke up some time later to find Katherine, Stewart, and her husband staring worriedly at her.

"Where's Albus?" she asked sitting up.

"The party has been over for hours now. All the children are upstairs asleep," Stewart explained.

"What made you come here?" Percival asked sitting by his wife on the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"I was scared…I went to their home first but they weren't home. Katherine is the only person that really is nice to me anymore. Oh Percival this is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten pregnant then I'd never would have ruined your life," Kendra cried burring herself in his chest.

"Kendra little one it's no fault of yours. Love is the fault here and love will always be. It's the greatest power there ever was or will be," Katherine stated as she perched on the arm of the chair Stewart had sat in. is hand snaked up her back and was scratching it lightly.

"Why do you call me little one?" Kendra asked looking up and wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Stewart gave her.

"That is my fault. I fear I've aged her before her time. The price one pays for marrying an old man," Stewart laughed.

Katherine shook her head slapping his leg lightly, "Pious fool."

"Saintly wench," he teased.

"You two are probably some of the closest friends we've ever had…but after we tell you our secret it may not be true," Percival sighed rubbing up and down Kendra's arm.

"What could possibly be that bad?" Stewart asked puffing his pipe.

"Kendra is nearly six months pregnant with our second child yet she looks no more than three. There is a terrible disease that afflicts the children of the Dumbledore men. There is reason to suggest it marks how pure our blood is. I think it is a curse for our stupidity," Percival explained.

"A curse of what?" Stewart pressed.

"When ever a woman married to a Dumbledore man falls pregnant there is a chance for the curse. When she shows no stomach heavy with child or symptoms befitting pregnancy then the chance is higher. The child will have a very great bit of power and if the child has the disease then that child then they will have with it mental of physical deformities that leave them unable to control their powers. No child with it has ever lived past the age of fourteen," Percival sighed.

"From what you say there is still a chance. We will hope for the best and be ready for the worst. For the promise of allowing Katherine to watch your Albus and teach him the ways of our world instead of a worthless elf she will watch over your wife, keep your secret, and research the disease to see if anything can be done," Stewart stated blowing smoke in the shape of an eagle. A simple thing to do with magic.

"Done," Percival nodded.

"Very well we shall retire to our rooms. You are welcome to stay here the night in the morning we shall all return home…and I do not believe Albus should be worried about this," Stewart said standing and pulling his wife out.

"How can you basically give them custody of our child?" Kendra hissed as they undressed and crawled into the bed.

"I do not believe he will be trained to be pious and arrogant. I believe this girl will teach him the ways of politics and help him find his calling in this world," Percival answered.

"Politics? She's the child of evil. For God sake she was called by our Headmaster as a Demon!" Kendra exclaimed.

"She has been kind to us. You yourself said as much. Besides…those two are in line for the McGonagall title and fortune. To be friends with them will bring our names out of the mud and give Albus a better start in life. A boy as smart and clever as him should be with someone just as clever. I have no doubt he will be great spending a few hours a day with Katherine Harris McGonagall," Percival said as he and his wife fell to sleep.

* * *

"Franklin Dumbledore spoke of you being prophesied. Is it true?" Stewart asked as he and Katherine lay in bed stated from their activities.

"It is. Told by the seer that married my parents. _**Last child of the Crimson loves will be the perfect control. The perfect power to gain what was once theirs from those that took it. The child will see it all and never mark till the death is near.**_ I'm certain they hope it is your family that will bring them the control and take over of the world. A sad thing my Great-Great Grandfather was the Minister and was murdered and tricked. We lost all our money but our influence stayed," Katherine sighed.

"Divination is a hollow magic not worth my time. Everything is left to choice. You don't have to be what they want. The prophecy could mean you will help us rid the world of your cruel family," Stewart replied.

"I cannot…evil or not they are my family. I must at least stay out of their feuds," Katherine yawned as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Stewart pulled her closer promising himself that somehow she would be the last one and would be free.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dinner with Lord and Lady Dumbledore....oh dear! However....we have hope because on little Albus' side is a kind but dark bewitching witch!_

_**Chapter 22: Dinner at Lion's Gate**_

Stewart and Katherine knocked on the Dumbledores door. Percival answered the door with a nod and bid the family in.

"You will make sure not to let those vultures alone with Albus of course," Percival nodded.

"Katherine is like a lioness and she has adopted Albus as a surrogate cub. That boy will be safer than if he were in the stone walls of Hogwarts," Stewart grinned.

"You paint a pretty picture. We'll see what's what when you return," Percival replied as Kendra and Albus came down the stairs.

"Albus darling you are such a little gentleman. You look adorably handsome," Katherine smiled lifting his chin and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Albus said blushing scarlet.

Katherine smiled as she took his hand and looked at Kendra, "I'll be perfectly fine. Trust us."

"It's them we don't trust," Percival replied.

"Farwell!" Stewart saluted taking his sons' hands as they all popped away.

* * *

"Ah Stewart welcome. And you must be Honoria. My you have grown since the last time you were here what was it twelve years ago," Franklin asked as he and Maria welcomed the five guests in.

"Actually it was twenty-four years ago at your Spring Ball. I was fourteen and I danced with your cousin who stepped on my feet constantly. And I prefer to be called Katherine," Katherine greeted. Stewart grinned at his friend who was blinking at his wife in wonder.

"You have an excellent memory …Katherine. And your beauty has surpassed what we saw all those years ago," Franklin smiled kissing the woman's cheek.

"Franklin behave. Don't embarrass the child," Maria sneered pulling her husband back.

"Oh it's quite all right Lady Dumbledore. I see you've been happy with the rouge," Katherine smiled sweetly.

Maria blinked and stalked off to the drawing room. "You are a treasure Katherine no one's gotten her riled that fast. This will be an interesting evening," Franklin laughed, "And I suppose you are Albus?"

"Yes sir. It's an honor to be here sir," Albus bowed gripping Katherine's hand tightly.

"My you seem to be quite the gentleman. Learned from this dear rosebud I gather," Franklin said winking at the woman.

"She does attempt to teach all three the proper manners of people of our distinguished names," Stewart answered.

"Excellent…at least it seems to be getting through to this lad. Never did set with Percival. Never the less let's have a drink before the supper is called," Franklin smiled wrapping Katherine's arm around his as they head to the drawing room. Stewart followed with his sons and Albus.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Stewart tells us you are kind enough to midwife to the poorer people in Godric's Hollow," Maria replied as they all sat at dinner.

Albus was in between Stewart and Katherine while Apollo and Poseidon where on either side of Dominique. Maria and Franklin sat at the heads of the table.

"Certainly. No reason children should die because of parents' stupidity," Katherine answered.

"How do they pay you?" Dominique asked.

"My dear what do I need payment for? I have more money than I know how to spend. I do it for the shear joy of bringing little ones into this world," Katherine exclaimed.

"A hobby I find suits her well," Stewart added.

"Well you've certainly come along way from the Demon the Hogwarts Professors talk about. All seven of my years there they warned us and told us stories of the horrible Demon than ran loose in the school," Dominique stated.

"I was rather wild as a child. Stewart seems to have tamed me a bit though," Katherine smiled.

"Quite a challenge," Stewart said laughing.

"Now about this little one. Albus…we've heard he spends quite a bit of time with your wife," Maria replied.

Albus sat up a bit straighter at hearing his name but the delicate hand that lightly squeezed his knee told him to mind his manners and stay silent.

"Yes I feel a child with his intellect should be schooled in the proper ways. Katherine is teaching him Latin, the magic of music, the manners of old, and the history of our world," Stewart replied.

"Alas something I'm sure is mudblood mother would know nothing of. You are his mother in truth to do so much," Maria replied.

"_His mother in truth_? Sugar coated words of old pure bloods that wish a different woman. I should suspect you wish her to have an affair with him." Franklin said.

"Nothing of the sort," Maria shook her head sipping her wine though the sinister look in her smile told other wise.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After supper the Dumbledores and their guests retired to the parlor for after dinner drinks.

"Albus lad come here," Franklin replied.

Albus looked up at Katherine who nodded and the boy stood walking up to the man that was his grandfather.

"Sir?" the boy asked.

"If I were to leave my title and wealth to you so what would you do with it? Speak truthfully for I shall know if you lie," Franklin warned.

"Well sir…I would use it to better our world and will make my wife as happy as I possibly can," Albus answered.

"I see…your wife? And has a boy so young thought of the wife he should take?" Franklin asked.

"Yes sir. Apollo and I both talk about it. I would like someone as fair and pretty as Ms. Katherine with a love for children and a passion for learning," Albus replied.

"He sounds like he wants a girl with the face of Katherine and brains of Stewart. He should marry a daughter of theirs," Maria replied.

"Perhaps…them again perhaps someone else will do just as well," Franklin suggested tapping the boy's nose, "Albus I grant you immunity from the disinheritance on your father …provided you continue your acquaintance with the McGonagalls and your lessons with Ms. Katherine at least until you finish Hogwarts."

"Yes sir," Albus nodded.

"Good lad," Franklin nodded.

An hour later the McGonagalls and Albus left Lion's Gate and return to Monroe Street in Godric's Hollow. Stewart took Albus home and Katherine put her sons to bed.

Katherine slept with her husband that night fearing that Maria's words would be a bloody death for dear sweet Kendra Dumbledore. In truth it was perhaps right for calling a woman not your daughter-in-law the mother of your grandchild in truth never boded well for the biological mother.


	23. Chapter 23

_Let's have a happier short chapter!_

_**Chapter 23: Midnight Waking**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stewart grumbled stepping off the last step on the stairs as he tied his dressing robe around him. He opened the door running a hand through his blonde hair growling sleepily.

"What the bloody hell do you want!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?" he snapped looking out and seeing nothing.

He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked down to see a very scared looking Albus Dumbledore dressed in a blue night shirt with his hair sticking up in odd places.

"Oh I'm sorry son what's wrong," Stewart sighed kneeling down.

"Um…daddy said to get Ms. Katherine quickly. I think mummy's hurt. She keeps screaming," the boy replied nervously.

"Oh," Stewart blinked deadpan looking across the street. All the lights were off at the Dumbledore home but the upstairs bedroom.

"Come on son you can sleep in the guest room by Apollo and I'll get Katherine," Stewart said lifting the boy in his strong arms and climbing the stairs.

Stewart laid the boy in the bed and made sure he was comfortable before reentering his bedroom. Katherine was stretched out across the enormous bed with her head on his pillow.

"Who was at the door?" she asked sleepily.

"Little Albus. I believe you have work to do across the way," Stewart replied taking her black doctor's bag out of the closet.

"You know sometimes I wish babies were considerate enough to come at a decent time," Katherine sighed tying her hair back with a ribbon and slipping on some shoes.

"Have a good day at work," Stewart sighed flopping back to sleep on the bed.

"Oh sure you get to sleep," Katherine sighed leaving the room.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Katherine smiled as she quickly cleaned the screaming lad and placed him in Kendra's arms.

"Is there…well how long will it take to know?" Kendra asked.

"Well hoe long did it take for you to know with Albus?" Katherine asked.

"We don't….we're not sure. He seems to have troubles with his magic. I mean you've seen it haven't you?" Percival said.

Katherine covered her hand with her mouth laughing. Her mad cackle filled the room and Kendra was shocked that the baby stopped screaming and was staring at Katherine.

"What is so bloody funny?" Percival frowned.

"You two are," Katherine laughed, "you both are incredibly naïve about children. Merlin now I'm glad I did invent this charm," she added holding up her wand.

"What are you talking about?" Percival asked. Kendra pulled the baby closer to her chest.

"I've come up with a way to detect your disease. I used your son as the test subject. Shall I now perform it on the wee babe?" Katherine asked.

"You can? How so?" Percival asked.

"My intelligence was not merely for torturing my peers. I can in fact perform great acts of magic," Katherine answered.

"Tell us then," Percival stated.

Katherine pointed her wand at the baby and mumbled something unintelligible. The baby gurgled and wiggled in his mother's arms but did nothing out of the ordinary.

"He is well and good. What shall I place on the certificate of birth as his name?" she asked.

"Aberforth Franklin Benjamin Wilfred Dumbledore," Percival answered.

"Very well. Congratulations and I shall see you later," Katherine said handing the certificate to the man and taking her leave.

Percival sat by his wife on the bed and kissed her head as she cried tears of joy and kissed the baby's head.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Learning to Fly**_

"Katy!" Aberforth squealed as he toddled into the living room where Katherine and Athena sat chatting.

"Hello little one. You didn't come alone did you?" Katherine teased lifting the one and half year old into her lap. The boy had curly auburn hair and blue eyes.

"No he didn't," Kendra replied entering the room with Albus and Stewart behind her.

"You promised we'd learn to fly today," Albus said sitting on the couch by her.

"I did? Well do you know the secret to flying?" Katherine asked.

"It's the same secret to magic," Athena replied smiling at the little lad.

"What?" Albus asked eagerly. The more he grew and the more time he spent with the McGonagalls the more fascinated he became with learning. The McGonagalls regard knowledge and education with a value above all others and little Albus found it to be a trait he admired most in a person. Sometimes he even fancied himself in love with Athena; the McGonagalls beautiful daughter. But sadly the lad knew it could not be for she was married and had a child of her own.

Though little Angelica seemed to adore him and Apollo; she followed them everywhere. Aberforth and Poseidon seemed to take a strong liking to each other and would wonder off a lot.

"The secret to flying and to magic dear children is to want something bad enough and then just let yourself have it! I will teach you to fly a broom today. But maybe when you are as old as I or Mr. McGonagall then you can do this," Katherine smiled before closing her eyes and levitating herself into the air.

Angelica, Albus, and Aberforth gasped while Apollo and Poseidon grinned. The boys loved it when their mother showed off.

"Ma come back down. You're raising their hopes to high. They haven't even master flying on a broom yes," Athena chastised.

"Hope my dear is always available. Hope and Love can never be killed as long as we believe in them. You remember that children," Katherine said as she landed back on the couch. The little ones nodded though half probably did not understand her meaning.

"Well come along then. We'll practice outside," Katherine stated standing.

The children, Athena, and Kendra followed the woman through the house to the kitchen and out the back door. They entered a luscious English garden with three tall and strong willows and one large oak. They were perfect for climbing on.

From the shed by the house Katherine pulled five small brooms with different colored bows.

"You're each of different ages so each broom is charmed to only let you go so high and so fast. Use your magic to break the charm and I will have the elves chop the brooms for kindling and send a howler to Hogwarts to ensure you do not five at school understand?" Katherine stated.

The boys nodded and Angelica cocked her head to the side observing her grandmother.

"All right Apollo you are oldest so we will start with you," Katherine said beckoning the young lad forward as she put all the brooms down but one with a blue bow.

Apollo stepped forward brushing the blonde locks behind his ears. Katherine sat the broom on the ground by his feet and stepped back.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up. Use feeling," she instructed.

Apollo closed his eyes and shouted, "Up!" The broom flew right into his hand with great power.

"Excellent! Now mount it as if you were riding a horse. Grip the handle tight so as not to slip. Now kick off," Katherine continued.

Apollo did as instructed and slowly rose in the air.

"Very good. Now lean forward to go straight."

He leaned and flew forward a foot. After a few more instructions Apollo was allowed to fly off but only within the limits of his broom and it was Albus' turn.

Albus bit his lip as he stepped forward and but his hand over the broom.

"UP!" he shouted and the broom rushed into his hand as well. Albus took less time to learn than Apollo and was soon zooming tight circles in a corner seeing how fast he could go.

Kendra and Athena sat on the back porch watching Katherine help each child.

Aberforth seemed to have the most trouble. It took him five tries to get his broom up and he fell off eight times before he could fly around the guard. Of course thankfully Katherine had caught him each time and now that he was on his own he was only about a foot in the air.

After setting Aberforth off she got her own broom out of the shed along with a Quaffle and was tossing it around with the children playing catch.

"What was it like having her as a mother?" Kendra asked.

"Never a dull moment," Athena laughed, "She was always playing with me or teaching me things. She never seemed tired either. Even when father would come home from a long day in court she would cheer him up easily and we'd all curl up together and read a good book. You're very lucky she has taken such a liking to you. I think she sees you as a daughter or little sister," Athena added.

"How is it she never runs out of energy?" Kendra asked ignoring the last comment.

She'd been an orphan scorned in both worlds for so long it was hard for her to trust and she did not want to admit that Katherine was the closest thing she had to a loving authority/paternal figure.

"Haven't the foggiest. May have something to do with all the sugar she eats," Athena laughed causing Kendra to lightly chuckle.

Katherine played with the children for several hours till the elves called dinner. They all dismounted and freshened up before joining the husbands at the table for a nice dinner among friends and family.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Surprise!**_

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Katherine!" Everyone exclaimed as the ebony haired and auburn haired witches entered into Katherine's home. Katherine and Kendra had been to town shopping for the child Kendra was expecting; even though the woman was frightened for her child she still always seemed to relax when with Katherine.

"Oh deary deary me! This is quite a surprise!" Katherine smiled at all the faces there to greet her.

Percival, Albus, Aberforth, Richard and Constance Potter with Allanah, Stewart and their sons, Athena, Donavan, Angelica, Ross and his wife Anna and their three teenagers, Lorna and her husband George along with their five children, Fiona, and Malcolm and Rosalyn; plus Kendra of course.

"You do like the surprise don't you grandma?" Angelica asked stepping forward. She was a very well spoken three year-old.

"I do indeed my puppet. It's a wonderful surprise," Katherine nodded picking up the small child.

"Good. Mummy made your cake…but it's not as good as yours," the child said in a whispered voice that everyone heard. Stewart chuckled as he kissed his granddaughter's head.

"Come on everyone into the parlor for cake and gifts," he chuckled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Athena its lovely darling thank you," Katherine smiled as she unwrapped the emerald dress.

"We got it in Paris a few months back. Donavan said he thought your eyes would really pop in it," Athena explained bouncing Angelica on her lap.

"Well I love it," Katherine smiled.

"This is from Percival and I. It's nothing special but I thought you might appreciate it," Kendra explained handing the women the small box. Katherine eagerly opened it and found a small simple silver bracelet with a cat charm on it.

"How cute! Thank you Kendra darling. You too Percival," Katherine smiled kissing Kendra's cheek.

"Here mummy," Poseidon said coming into the room with Apollo, Albus, and Aberforth. The three young lads were carrying a basket with a blanket over it.

"We found this yesterday and knew you'd like it," Apollo explained.

"Well…at least we think you will. You seem to have some of the same characteristics," Albus added.

Aberforth pulled back the blanket and in the basket was the cutest little kitten anyone had seen. It looked to be Siamese with its cream colored body, black face and feet, and blue eyes.

Katherine gently lifted it out of the basket and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Poor thing she looks starved. Apollo dear go and get me a small cup of cream," Katherine smiled. The boy nodded and ran off.

"Do you like her Ms. Katherine?" Albus asked.

"I do sweetie I do. The only thing is I don't know what to name her," Katherine stated.

"Oh I know, I know!" Aberforth said holding up his hand.

"Yes?" Katherine asked.

"Name her Thetis! That's a god name like your kids," the boy exclaimed.

"What an excellent thought," Stewart grinned standing and sitting on the other side of his wife.

"Thank you Aberforth. We will name her Thetis," Katherine nodded placing the kitten on the floor as Apollo returned with the cream and set it in front of the kitten. Everyone smiled and cooed over the little kitten.

* * *

The party continued till late in the night. They were playing charades when Kendra's gasp pf pain brought everything to a sudden stop.

"Uh-oh. All right Stewart, Malcolm take everyone upstairs to bed. Athena we're going to need hot water, towels, and your mother's bag. Percival follow Katherine with your wife," Rosalyn instructed.

Everyone nodded and moved to attend to their task. Katherine led Percival to a guest room down the hall where they placed her on the bed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nearly nine hours later at five o'clock in the morning on October 5, 1855 the scream of a newborn was heard.

"It's a girl!" Rosalyn stated handing the baby off to Katherine. Katherine stated to clean off the baby when her eyes crossed and she ran out of the room.

"Where's she going?" Percival asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Rosalyn said cleaning everything up.

"You mean she….she…" Percival stuttered.

"One look at her when she came out and I knew she wasn't right. The little child has probably gone to see just what's wrong with her," Rosalyn explained leaving the room.

The minutes passed by agonizingly slowly before Katherine finally came in. She had the baby cleaned and dressed in a soft white dress and pink blanket.

"Here we go six Lbs. and 3 oz. of beautiful little girl. She doesn't have a complete mental disorder but she's not going to comprehend stuff very easily. She's going to be very simple minded," Katherine explained placing the baby in Kendra's arms.

"What do we do?" Percival asked.

"Well…simplify things for her to understand. Be patient of course," Katherine said, "So what's the name?"

"Ariana Elizabeth," Kendra answered not looking up. Katherine nodded and quietly left them again.


	26. Chapter 26

_I think I need to clarify somethings here. Okay so Athena is 20 when the Dumbledores are 27 so they are seven years older than her. Albus was seven when his brother was born. Two years later his sister was born so when Albus is eleven Aberforth is four and Ariana is two! Okay so on we go_

_Minerva's-Kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 26: Hogwarts Shopping**_

Katherine knocked on the Dumbledores home as she checked her purse to make sure she had her vault key. The door opened to Albus and he quickly shut the door behind him.

"Good afternoon. Where's your mother I thought she was coming?" Katherine asked.

"No she's busy," Albus said quickly.

"Albus don't toy with me," Katherine said sternly.

Albus sighed and looked up into her green eyes.

"She said she's not taking Ari out today. She says it's a bad day. Dad's staying too and Aberforth is sick. They told me to go with you and not be a burden," he said holding up his money bag.

Katherine took it from him and put it in her purse as she kissed his auburn head.

"Albus you're not a burden. Now let's get you and Apollo your school supplies," Katherine smiled as Apollo put his arm around his younger friend. He would start his second year while Albus started his first.

* * *

"I bet he's a Gryffindor. Albus is a lot like a lion," Apollo stated as he and Katherine stood in Madam Maulkins shop. They were watching Albus being measured for his robes.

"I hope so. Mum and dad where. Ms. Katherine I can't let you buy all new stuff," Albus shook his head.

"Albus darling you're like a nephew to me. Let me spoil you a tad," she smiled.

"Better just let her," Apollo laughed. Albus sighed and smiled as his eyes twinkled brightly.

"You know I really love that twinkle Albus…it's your signature," Katherine smiled causing the young lad to blush as bright as his hair.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The three entered Ollivander's Wand Shop and found it very empty.

"Ollivander! Are you here!?" Katherine called as they walked up to the counter.

"Yes, yes I'm here," a skinny and white haired man answered coming from the back. Albus was slightly frightened and backed up till he was in the folds of Katherine's robes.

"Ah Mr. Dumbledore; yes I was expecting you. Well let's get started then hold up your wand arm," Ollivander stated.

"Wand arm?"

"You're right Albus," Katherine instructed.

Albus nodded and held up his wand. A long tape measure flew from the back and began measuring Albus' arm as the wizard started mumbling to himself. Albus looked at Katherine a little nervous as the man disappeared into the back again.

"Don't worry he's very good," Katherine assured.

"Of course he couldn't find mama's wand," Apollo smirked.

"Why?" Albus asked as the tape measure flew off and the wizard returned with some wand boxes.

"Because Mrs. McGonagall was a very rare talent," Ollivander explained holding out his hand. Katherine obediently handed him her wand.

"Mr. Dumbledore what do you see?" Ollivander asked holding up the wand. Albus walked up to get a better look. The wand was about ten inches long and sold white with tiny flecks of black gleaming in the light.

"Uh…yule wood and Unicorn hair?" Albus guess thinking those were right for a girl.

"Certainly not. This wand is solid ivory made from a 110 year old elephant's tusk and a baby thestral's wing. Only one in existence it is. My uncle crafted it when I was a young lad; about your age. It's perfect for transfigurations and the dark arts," the old wandmaker said gravely but with a hint of admiration, "A most powerful work of art. I never thought it would belong to anyone but I sent her to France to see my cousin and low and behold the wand chose her straight out!"

"It chose her?" Albus asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Dumbledore. It's never very clear why…but it can be said that Ms. Katherine has always been destined for great things," the man said softly.

"Can we get on with choosing Albus' now please," Katherine sighed.

"Oh certainly," Ollivander nodded gently handing Katherine's wand back to her.

Albus tried three different wands with no avail when a long knotted wand was placed in his hand and bright red sparks shot out of it as he felt a warmth pulsate in his arm.

"Interesting. Twelve inches and of knotted birch with a dragon heart string. It's quite long for a wand but very good for Charms and Transfigurations. That will be eleven galleons," Ollivander replied. Katherine paid the man and led the boys out of the shop as another young lad with brown hair and eyes entered.

The two boys spent the afternoon shopping with Katherine and hearing other adults tell stories about her as a child. They especially loved the one about her causing Professor Kettleburn to have a heart attack and now be the only ghost professor.

"How did you not get in trouble for that Ma?" Apollo asked as they landed back in Godric's Hollow and were walking down Monroe Street back home.

"Well mostly because they'd never seen a fifth year perform spell that combined charms, defense, and transfiguration like that. A lot of students got top marks in their Defense and History OWLs for it," Katherine explained.

"I can't believe you killed someone…you seem so nice," Albus replied shaking his head.

"Never judge a book by its cover Albus," Katherine replied, "And how was I supposed to know the man would kill over. He was two hundred and fifty-four years old and he'd never noticed anything anyone did in class before. I didn't think he'd notice a chess set recreating the war he was lecturing on and forcing the students to attack to protect themselves."

"It's no wonder you were called a Demon Ma," Apollo laughed hugging her waist tightly.

"You know if you do anything like that your father will have your head," Katherine laughed kissing his head.

"This is why I'm sticking to Quidditch. It's less dangerous," Apollo smirked. Katherine laughed as they dropped off Albus and crossed the street to their home.


	27. Chapter 27

_I know that Aberforth and Albus are more about two or three year about but as author of this story I don't have to follow JK's rules....so there you go!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapter 27: Another Blessed Gryffindor_**

Albus' first year had been the escape the young lad needed from the strangeness of his home. He was sad to come home where he had a brother obsessed with barn animals and a sister that just clung to her mother's skirts smiling at everything. He hated it because he could not express his desire to learn to gain power. The only time he could was at the McGonagalls and it seemed the more he want to spend time with them the less his parents liked it. He blamed his siblings because his parents were very friendly till they were born. But now the summer was over and he Poseidon and Apollo would be going back to Hogwarts. He had kissed Katherine with a fond farewell as he and the two eh preferred as his fantasy brothers left the train station. It was common he often dreamt of the McGonagalls as his family he believe the purebloods were his true family and wished he wasn't stuck with the others. But even so he did love his parents and brother and sister…at least he thought he did.

* * *

"I'm cursed!!" Katherine sighed as she fell onto Stewart's lap making the newspaper he was reading fall to the floor.

"You mean more so than normal?" Stewart quipped.

"Twit…my son's a Gryffindor!! That's three in a row!!" Katherine moaned waving the letter in his face.

Stewart took the letter and put on his oval reading glasses as his beautiful wife slumped over him; her head hanging off the arm of the chair. The kitten woke up from its place by the fire and started playing with her hair as if it were string. Stewart patted her stomach fondly and started to read to himself.

**Da and Ma,**

**I'm a Gryffindor as well!! It's quite exciting here at Hogwarts. Just walking along the halls I feel an overwhelming since of family pride. Here is where mother was heralded as the most dangerous prankster and here is where father was heralded as the greatest head boy ever groomed. This whole school is full of History!**

**I feel slightly jealous of Apollo since he can go to Hogsmeade this year but I will soon be thirteen so I shall just focus on classes for now. It'll kill me to wait a whole year for Quidditch though!**

**This first week as really just been fascinating. I mean mother taught us a few spells but now I really am learning everything I need to! Albus seems to be obsessed with his lessons though. It's very strange; however he does take time for Quidditch. Or at least he will. He just made the team as a chaser. I'm sure he and Apollo will win the cup for sure even if they are the two youngest on the team.**

**I have to go now for Potions. It's my favorite subject! I love it here but I will be eager to come home for Christmas as well. **

**Love;**

**Kitten Poseidon**

"Three for three. I should start gambling I'm pretty good," Stewart laughed placing the letter on the side table.

"You're incorrigible is what you are," she said watching the kitten play with her hair.

"You know you love me my darling. Our small litter proves it," Stewart smiled as he put a hand under her neck and slowly lifted her up to look at him.

"That just proves what you're favorite thing to do with me is," she quipped.

"What a saucy mouth. I can't have my wife speaking like this. What would the neighbors say?" he said standing with her in his arms.

"Mrs. Appleby would have a stroke for sure," Katherine giggled.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson then," he grinned capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Katherine moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nothing more was said as he headed upstairs with her.

* * *

Percival frowned as he stood by his bedroom window looking out across the street to the home at Number 1313. "It's not possible for her to love him. She has to be under a spell," he stated.

"The way you worship her one would think you would prefer her to me," Kendra stated.

"At least she wouldn't hide her retarded child," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kendra hissed.

"Nothing. I'm taking the children out for some fresh air," he stated.

"No! Wh-why not just take them to the backyard?" Kendra exclaimed.

"Why won't you trust me with them!?" he snapped, "I'm taking them out and that's final!" He slammed the bedroom door shut as he left. Kendra bit her lip as she finished making the bed. She had a very bad feeling something would happen.


	28. Chapter 28

_And so Albus' family dissolves._

**_Chapter 28: Azkaban_**

It was all a blur. He'd snapped and told the children to run as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. The boys had laughed till sparks started shooting from the piece of wood. The young men screamed in agony and all Percival saw was red; his anger bubbling over.

"I'll teach you to mess with my children!!" he shouted.

Then a voice; no it was a scream. A terrified scream. Two terrified screams and he was tackled to the ground. He fought his attacker but a deep growled made him stop.

"Don't make me hurt you Percival. Stop this insanity!"

It was Stewart. The red of his eyes; his anger diminished and he looked around. Muggles and wizards alike were staring at him as he lay pinned beneath Stewart McGonagall. Ministry official were busy erasing memories and taking care of the three young boys. Those boys that where shaking and retching violently with blood pouring out of them. Ariana and Aberforth were crying and clinging to Katherine and Kendra. The women had been the ones screaming and tears were pouring down their faces.

He stopped struggling and started to cry. Stewart grunted slightly as he handcuffed him and lifted him up handing his friend over to the authorities who disappeared with a pop.

Stewart turned back to his wife and Kendra looking grave. "I'll do my best…but this is not good," he sighed apparating away.

Katherine picked up Aberforth and led Kendra back home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Life in Azkaban!" the Minister shouted pounding his gavel.

Immediately talk rose in the courtroom as Percival was pulled by his chains and led away. As he was pulled away he looked into the crowd and saw Katherine holding on to Albus' hand. His son turned an ashamed eye away and followed Katherine out. That one look nearly broke Percival's heart as lone tear slipped down his face.

Kendra held her youngest children tightly to her as she hurried out of the Ministry. She didn't even stop to make sure Albus was all right. She was alone now. She had no one but her children. It that moment that the punishment was set her heart shattered and a wall was built between her and the outside world. She went home and put her little ones to bed.

Albus did not go home that day. He couldn't and wouldn't. He saw his parents' lives were over and he would not go down like that. He vowed that night as Katherine tucked him in that he would be better than his parents. Better than even his grandparents and he would have as much power as he could gain so he never had to go through this again. He knew that being in Stewart McGonagall's home would help him get the power he felt he deserved and desired.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus had been sent back to school as soon as the trial was over. Months passed and now it was Christmas. Neither Albus nor the McGonagall boys came home that year and it left Katherine and Stewart the opportunity to visit Percival in Azkaban. It wasn't common prisoners got visitors but it did happen. As Katherine walked down the dark and dingy walls she gripped her husband's arms tighter. Not necessarily because she was frightened but because she was really getting unnerved about all these men and a few women wolf whistling to her.

Finally they reached a back cell on the fourth floor where Dumbledore was being held. He'd been there three months and already looked half dead and thin as a rail with dirty prison clothes hanging off his body. He had a very unkempt beard and his hair was greasy. His eyes were so sad looking but brightened slightly seeing his two friends approach. He walked right up to the bars and wrapped his hands around them looking at the couple.

"Well you look a little worse for wear," Stewart said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well the food isn't as good as Kat's," Percival joked.

"Oh she can fix that," Stewart nodded as Katherine showed the guard the contents of the basket and then handed it to Percival.

"Bless you two twice over," Percival sighed as he tore into a loaf of freshly baked bread.

"Ariana drew you a picture…she said she can't wait for you to come home," Katherine said choking up a bit.

"Kendra didn't tell them?" Percival asked looking at the picture.

"I only got this from Albus. She's turned into a hermit. She only lets Albus and Aberforth out of the house now. Albus is getting on all right but seems angry. Aberforth is just sad," Katherine explained.

"I only did it to protect them," Percival cried.

"We know. We don't blame you I'm sure it would have happened to any of us," Stewart stated.

"Times up!" the guard snapped.

"We don't know when we can get another pass. Keep your chin up I'll use all my free time to get you out," Stewart smiled patting his young friend's hand.

"Be careful love," Katherine whispered kissing Percival's lips softly through the bars. The kiss was a sweet sisterly kiss and it helped Percival greatly as he sadly watched them leave before turning back to his goody basket.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Tears of What**_

**Attn. Stewart McGonagall:**

**This is too inform you that due to an attempted breakout by one Percival Wulfiric Dumbledore he was executed on this day April 24, 1860. It is regret we tell you this but know the case no longer is open.**

**Dumbledore's wife has already been informed.**

**Head of Execution**

**Francis Ducorkin**

Stewart roared like an angry beast reading the note as he threw a Ming vase at a mirror in his office shattering both to smithereens.

Katherine had jumped when he hurled the vase and had accidentally gotten into range. She fell to the floor crying out as a piece of the vase embedded itself in her bare shoulder. She was wearing a gown that was slightly off the shoulder.

At the sound the man whirled around and blinked in horror at the blood issuing from her creamy collar bone.

"Dear God what did I do?" he gasped rushing to her side. He pulled the shard out of her and quickly healed her wound pulling her into his strong arms.

Katherine wrapped her arms around him crying softly.

"Katy I healed the wound why are you still crying?" Stewart asked.

"Percival was like a brother I wanted. I loved him Stewart," Katherine sobbed.

"Your tears are of mourning instead of anger then?" he asked. She nodded against his neck.

"Sweet kitten. Dearest angel you are too good and pure," He sighed pulling her closing and kissing her hair.

* * *

Kendra let the paper fall to the ground as the tears freely fell. She lay in bed that night staring at her wedding photo and sobbing. She didn't know what for though. Was it sadness? Despair? Anger? Grief? Relief? It was so difficult to tell. She just didn't know what her tears were for.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"May he find peace in the eternal resting place," the vicar replied chanting in Latin as they lowered the casket into the grave.

Few people were there for the funeral; mostly people from the Hollow. Percival's parents did not show or send word; though his sister Dominique did come. But she stayed close to Katherine till the service was over and left just as quickly.

Once Dominique had left Katherine walked over and embraced Kendra gently.

"We're there when ever you need us day or night," Katherine said softly.

"Thank you," Kendra nodded, "But I think we'll be okay. Though I think Albus would probably still like to come use your library. Excuse me," Kendra said walking odd with Ariana.

Katherine's eyes narrowed and her head cocked to the side as she watched the woman walk off. "Something's not right…"

"She did just loose her husband," Stewart stated. Katherine sighed and nodded as she took his hand and they walked over to the boys.

Albus looked up from talking to his friends and immediately buried himself in Katherine's arms. He was fourteen and about the same height as her now. Apollo was fifteen and Poseidon was thirteen.

"It's okay Albus, its okay," Katherine soothed holding the boy close and kissing his auburn head.

Stewart put his arms around his sons as they started back home.

"Da…do you ever suspect Ma is trying to make Albus think he's hers?" Poseidon asked.

"No I don't. Your mother is what some folks would call a natural mother. She was born for it; she's happy mothering people," Stewart explained.

"Well that's comforting," Poseidon shrugged.

Albus went home that night with the McGonagalls and went back to Hogwarts three days later with the boys. He didn't say anything to his mother, brother, or sister. He didn't want to. In his mind they hindered him because they could not see what the McGonagalls could. They could not see the great power that was out there for the taking if you were determined enough to get it.


	30. Chapter 30

_Here's a meeting I'm sure no one wanted. _

**_Chapter 30: A Drumstrang in the Hollow_**

The McGonagalls lost contact with the young Dumbledore widow. She completely closed herself off from everyone but her sons. The sleepy street gossiped about her nonstop and there was always whispered when Aberforth or Albus left the house.

Albus' school years went by and he was marked as one of the most powerful and intellectual to ever cross the threshold. He graduated as Head boy and with honors. The only ones there had been Katherine, Stewart, sixteen year old Poseidon, and eighteen year old Apollo.

Stewart had heard the disappointment in the boy's head as well as the slight relief that his burdens had not followed him. It trouble Stewart to know Albus thought of them as his family only because he was ashamed of the others.

Even so the boy graduated and he came home for the summer. All three were playing catch out in the street when Albus' neighbor; Ms. Banghold called them over.

"Yes Ms. Bathilda?" Apollo asked as the boy entered the small picket fence area.

"Boys I want you to meet my nephew Gellert Grindelwald. He's visiting for the summer. You'll make in welcome please?" the old witch asked pulling a young man forward.

The man was tall and thin with golden curls and icy blue eyes. He was dashing but something about him screamed bad seen to Poseidon. Apollo and Albus however found the man to be all right.

"I'm Apollo McGonagall and this is me younger brother Poseidon. We live across the way at 1313," Apollo said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure," the boy nodded shaking his hand. His accent had a German lilt to it.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. I live just next door at 1212," Albus replied shaking the boy's hand.

"You're not from around here are you?" Poseidon asked not shaking the boy's hand.

"Oh he went to school at Drumstrang," Bathilda replied.

Poseidon glared at his friends as the old woman shut the door and was speaking to her nephew.

"Now Gellert you play nice with the boys. I'm just going to pop into the store for a bit."

"Yes Aunt," Gellert nodded watching the woman walk off before turning to the three.

"Drumstang eh? How's it up there?" Apollo asked.

"Cold," Gellert replied.

"Excuse me I think I hear my mother calling," Poseidon sneered crossing the street.

"Mother? I didn't hear anything," Apollo frowned.

"I do not think your brother likes me very much," Gellert stated following the boys out of the yard and back down the street.

"Eh he's just shy about new people. Come on whether he heard Ma or not I smell her cookies. You guys hungry?" Apollo asked walking up the porch of his home.

"Always if Ms. Katherine is cooking," Albus nodded following. He turned and looked at the young man.

"Are you coming? You'll love Ms. Katherine," the boy stated. Gellert looked around before nodding and following the others in.

Apollo glared as he saw his brother disappear into the library as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ma! This is Gellert Grindelwald. He's Ms. Banghold's nephew," Apollo stated sitting at the breakfast table.

"Oh hello dear. I'm Mrs. McGonagall but you can call me Katherine. Sit down please I just made fresh cookies," Katherine smiled setting down the plate in the middle of the table. The three boys sat at the table and started gulfing down the treats as she set glasses of milk before them.

"Albus I made some for you to take to Ariana and Aberforth to all right?" Katherine said turning back to the stove.

"Yes ma'am," Albus nodded reluctantly.

"I smell cookies!" Stewart exclaimed entering the room. He went to his wife and kissed her neck before turning and staring at the boys as he bit into a cookie.

"Oh Da this is Gellert. He's a Drumstrang," Apollo stated.

"Welcome to our home," Stewart nodded, "I trust you won't let these two confuse about what's important in life."

"Oh I'm certain they won't," Gellert sneered.

If Stewart found the boy's smirk he didn't show it. Nor did he show the things he was hearing in the boy's head as he saluted them and left to seek out his youngest child.


	31. Chapter 31

_I think I've kept things as close to the time line as my wild imagination will allow. because it's my story I took liberties as all authors will XD. Keep in mind that this is not the last we see of these characters!!!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 31: The Greater Good**_

A week later Apollo was off to his trip to Egypt for more of his alchemy apprenticeship. Poseidon left for Italy to see his sister leaving Albus alone with no one to talk with but Gellert.

Katherine worried as the weeks passed and she saw the young lad with the twinkle begin to frighten her as she watched him plot and grow even further away from his friends and family. She had thought the death of his mother in the middle of the summer would snap him out of it but as she stood at the grave site she knew it was not true as she saw Albus reprimanding Ariana before dragging her back to the house.

"Ms. Katherine why can't we stay with you?" Aberforth sighed. He was eleven and would start Hogwarts soon; he already had his wand. It was his father's.

"Because your mother wanted Albus to take care of you dear," Katherine explained leading the boy back home.

"I'd rather be with you," the boy said darkly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But I'm sure Albus will be good for you," Katherine smiled as she stepped off the porch and crossed the street to her home.

* * *

"Gellert's in that house…I don' like it. Kendra didn't leave a will we could take Ariana and Aberforth. You'd be better for that little girl than Albus…he's too young," Stewart said darkly staring out of the window.

"We don't know much about Gellert. He may just be shy to warm up," Katherine said continuing with her sewing. Sewing she could do but she could not crochet or knit.

"I think not. I've heard those boys' thoughts. Greater Good and Purity of the Race! Showing the Power! Damn it woman that's exactly what starts a war! Do you honestly want to kill Albus to save the world!?" Stewart screamed bearing down on his wife.

She gasped and shrank into the chair with frightened eyes as a spark caught their eye. The two looked toward the window and saw another coming from 1212.

"Magic," the both whispered and shot out of the house across the street.

* * *

"Albus you can't leave us!" Aberforth shouted drawing his wand.

The three boys and girl were down stairs in the cellar; Ariana and Aberforth having just discovered Gellert's and Albus' plans.

"You'll be in Hogwarts," Albus stated drawing his wand, "I'm only taking Ari."

"She can't travel Albus you know that," Aberforth snapped.

"She's dead wait anyway," Gellert sneered pointing his wand at Aberforth, "As are you. You two are only hindering your bother's chance at greatness."

"Albie stop, stop, stop," the eight year old cried.

"Shut it you stupid girl," Gellert snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that," Aberforth snapped shooting a spell. Gellert dodged it and shot a spell himself. Soon all three were firing spells left and right at each other.

Ariana was cowered behind Aberforth screaming and crying as the duel raged on. When a spell shot Aberforth in the arm three spells shot into the middle of the room as she ran toward it screaming. A large explosion shook the whole house as the boys were forced back.

"Revisio!" a voice shouted as the smoke cleared. Albus opened his eyes and found Gellert was gone, Aberforth was being helped up by Stewart, and Katherine was kneeling over Ariana mumbling to herself pointing the wand at the child.

"Oh no what have I done?" Albus gasped crawling toward the girl.

Katherine looked up to Stewart with tear filled eyes. "She's dead."

"NNNOOOOO!!" Aberforth screamed as Stewart held him close.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"This is all your fault. You killed her! You killed her!" Aberforth shouted as he jumped his brother and started pounding on him in the middle of the funeral.

Stewart jumped up and grabbed the boy holding him tightly as Apollo and Poseidon helped Albus up. The boy's face was terribly bloody and it was clear he hadn't fought at all.

"You know…Apollo I want you to take Albus back with you. I think it would be best…Nicolas will take him," Stewart said struggling with the young boy.

"Yes I'll send the owl," Katherine nodded after she had gotten the guests to leave.

"But I…"

"Albus I think it's clear Aberforth doesn't want you around right now. Leave him to Ma and Da," Poseidon replied.

Albus sighed and nodded. The next day he and Apollo left.

Aberforth was left a very angry and resentful young man but he was glad he was at least staying with a guardian that understood.

Katherine and Stewart took the orphan in and made him a part of their family while Albus threw himself into his work with Nicolas Flammel, and Derek Lief and Apollo in Egypt. The boys had nothing now but friends.


	32. Chapter 32

_I get the feeling you people don't care about all of these years in between ALlbus leaving and Minerva being born. All the same though I am the author and you must suffer till I am ready to have our favorite Transgifuration teacher born!!!! Muhahahah!!!_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Chapter 32: A new Baby and Refusal**_

Aberforth got off of the Hogwarts and looked around expecting the woman and man he now referred to as his aunt and uncle but instead found only Poseidon.

"Hey Abe!" Poseidon smiled waving at the teenager.

"Hi Po," Aberforth smiled a little sadly as the young fifteen year old with the crystal blue eyes and auburn hair made his way to the young twenty-one year old with the short black curls and green eyes.

"How's life treating you bub?" the young man asked helping the boy get his trunk and get it onto the carriage as they rode off.

"Could always be better but I can't complain too much for an orphan," Aberforth joked lightly. Poseidon nodded and turned to the window as he watched all the people pass by.

"How come Aunt Katherine and Uncle Stewart didn't come pick me up? They always do," Aberforth frowned after they had arrived in the Hollow and were making their way down Monroe Street.

"Well…I don't suppose you know she's been in a state for a while now," Poseidon explained scratching his head.

"Oh she's had the baby then?" Aberforth asked sitting up.

"Yep. Named it Hephaestus Bernard," Poseidon laughed.

"Isn't he supposed to be the ugly child of the Goddess Hera?" Aberforth laughed.

"Well the iron god….works with metals and stuff," Poseidon nodded his head, "He's not much to look at right now but all and all he's not what I would call ugly. He's very large though. I sincerely thought mother would be dead when Grandmother Rosie brought him out to us!"

Aberforth blinked as the carriage stopped and he got out. He really wanted to see this baby that was supposedly so large. He entered the house and took off his cloak hanging it on the rack by the door.

"Hello?" he called.

"In the sitting room Aberforth," Stewart called.

The young lad entered the room and found Stewart sitting in his armchair smoking his pipe and reading his paper while Katherine sat across in her slightly smaller but matching armchair rocking from side to side as she sang softly. In her arms was indeed a rather large and chubby baby dress in a white dressing gown looking up at her through wide grey eyes. The little bit of hair on his head appeared to be blonde.

"Uh hi," Aberforth stated.

"Hello son how was school?" Stewart smiled closing the paper and putting it to the side.

Aberforth crossed to Katherine's chair and sat on the arm as he looked at Stewart. He never understood why Stewart called everyone son; he supposed it was meant as a term of endearment the same as Katherine saying dear or sweetie.

"All right I suppose. I'll get my OWLs soon I guess," the boy shrugged.

"I'm sure you got all the grades you wanted," Katherine smiled up at the lad.

"I doubt it…I've never been as smart as Albus Dumbledore…I wish everyone would quit comparing me to him," Aberforth sighed.

"Why do we eldest get blamed for everything?" Stewart frowned.

"Because you start everything as eldest. Its common place," Katherine teased.

"Yeah but you two are great and your kids are just as great. I'm just mediocre," Aberforth sighed.

"If you believe then you are. If you think you're better then prove it. To yourself not everyone else," Katherine replied.

"Yeah well…man that little guy is huge!" Aberforth blinked changing the subject.

"Eleven pounds even," Stewart said proudly.

"And he nearly killed me. You force me to have another one this big and you won't see the child's birthday," Katherine stated teasingly although there was an element of truth there.

"Noted," Stewart nodded as Aberforth laughed.

"So where's Apollo?"

"He's having problems with his experiments with Derek. He said he'll be here in another week or so," Katherine explained.

"He also says he regrets not taking up the apprentice job with Flammel," Poseidon added entering the room, "Apparently Albus and Nicolas are locked up in the man's cellar working on some secret project they call the Elixir of Life."

"Well if Flammel was ever going to cheat life now would be the time. What is he 276?" Stewart asked.

"Possibly older," Katherine nodded.

"Oh that's just what Albus needs is to be immortal," Aberforth snarled.

"Actually Albus has mellowed the last couple of years. At least that's what Apollo says," Poseidon explained.

"Grandma!" shouted an excited voice as a beautiful girl with chocolate eye and luscious ebony locks bounced into the room followed by a beauty with crimson hair and grey eyes and a man with chocolate eyes and hair.

"Angelica my beautiful Angel," Katherine smiled kissing the girl's cheek.

"Come to grandpa you beauty," Stewart grinned scooting forward in his chair.

"Grandpa!" Angelica exclaimed hopping into the man's arms, "Grandpa I've decided I'm going to take over mother's job as your secretary when I graduate," Angelica replied.

"Oh that does an old man's heart good Angel," Stewart smiled kissing the girl's head.

"Hello mamma. Is that my new little brother?" Athena asked kissing her mother's head and taking the baby in her arms.

"It is," Katherine sighed pulling Aberforth into her lap.

"You certainly have a knack for deliver large baby's Katherine," Donavan laughed.

"What I wouldn't give for a small little child like I was," Katherine laughed.

Donavan and Athena sat on the couch with the baby as an elf appeared and fixed everyone tea. The group sipped their tea fondly and talked about the school year that had just passed. Both children speaking about their experiences with the OWLs. You see Aberforth and Angelica were in the same year. They were friends but not close due to the fact he was a Gryffindor and she was a Ravenclaw.

The baby cooed happily held in his sister's arms as the day was spent with family. It was a pleasant scene of home…a pity two of the members were no where to be found.

* * *

"Albus come on it's been five years surely Aberforth will be glad to see you," Apollo sighed as he stood in his friends rooms.

"No…he's better off with your family…I shouldn't intrude. He's found stability and he's better now," Albus shook his head pouring over a charms book.

"Albus you know Ma and Da think of you as family too. Eventually they are going to want you to come home," Apollo sighed grabbing his bag.

"Uh…no it's better this way. Just tell them Nicolas is taking very good care of me. I know their friends so if they want to know about me they can ask them," Albus stated.

"Suit yourself old friend," Apollo sighed leaving the room.

"Still no?" Nicolas asked as Apollo came down the stairs to the kitchen. Apollo merely nodded.

"Well you go on home," Derek stated.

He and Nicolas were alchemists together on an Egyptian expedition. They both had their wives with them; Perenelle and Francine.

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to bring those herbs back with me," Apollo stated.

"Be sure and ask your sweet adorable mother for those recipes too," Francine smiled.

"I will," Apollo laughed as he took the port-key and disappeared home for a week.

"Poor Albus," Perenelle sighed as she looked up toward the stairs.

"How long do you reckon he'll hide from the McGonagalls?" Derek asked.

"There's no telling," Nicolas sighed shaking his head.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: Hog's Head**_

Aberforth grew and so did the others.

Life went on and still Albus did not return; though Katherine did get the odd letter here and there. She sent him a letter and box of his favorite homemade goodies every week.

Aberforth had a strange attraction to goats that no one could understand. So much so that he had gotten into quite a bit of trouble and ended up on trial. Stewart had gotten him off though but still the young man was obsessed with goats. He needed some kind of outlet…the only question was what.

"Send him off to one of yours or mother many friends to learn some trade," Athena suggested.

"No he's not very good with magic," Stewart shook his head.

"It's a pity the half-blood isn't very talented. Untalented in magic and half-blooded means he might as well look for work in the muggle world," Donavan stated.

"It's not a good thing to be," Athena sighed looking at her tea.

"He seems to only be worthy of servitude," Apollo stated.

Katherine and Stewart's heads shot up at that and they ran out of the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" Apollo blinked. The others shrugged as they heard running feet and saw their parents slide back into the room carrying a satchel of papers.

Stewart dumped the contents onto the table as he and Katherine began looking through them.

"Want to tell us what you're doing Da?" Apollo asked.

"We have a property in Hogsmeade…aha! I found it!" he exclaimed holding up a parchment.

"Found what?" Athena asked.

"The deed to a pub in Hogsmeade. Uh the Hog's Head," Stewart stated looking at the title.

"Eew that place?" Athena exclaimed scrunching up her nose.

"We own it?" Poseidon blinked.

"It's an inheritance. We got it about six years ago from Governor Swann after he died," Stewart explained.

"Oh well then…wait what does this have to do with Aberforth?" Apollo asked.

"We'll reopen the bar and he will run it," Stewart explained.

"Plus it's far enough away that if he's careful he can have his goats and no one will say anything," Katherine exclaimed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Don't you see Aberforth its perfect!" Katherine exclaimed as everyone sat around the dinner table that night.

"I guess…but I don't know anything about running a bar," Aberforth stated as he fed some of his dinner to the goat that was by his side.

Stewart had allowed him to have one of the beasts in the house but the rest had to stay in a stable at McGonagall Manor.

"You'll learn. I'll have Angelica keep the books for you really all you have to do is fix drinks and socialize with your customers," Stewart explained.

"Well I guess…but are you sure you won't me to run it for you?" Aberforth asked.

"Sure we are. You're perfect for the job," Katherine smiled.

"All right…I guess I'm a barman then," Aberforth laugh hoisting his glass in the air.

"To Aberforth the barman," everyone cheered clinking their glasses.

* * *

"Oh there's a new letter from Katherine. A package as well. Oh that girl is such a sweet child," Perenelle exclaimed sitting down to dinner.

"What did she send?" Nicolas asked looking up from his stew.

"She sent you some walnut brownies and Albus some lemon squares," Perenelle smiled handing the two tins to the men.

"Merlin love her she is the sweetest. She spoils me so," Nicolas sighed munching a brownie happily.

Albus was quiet as he ate his lemon squares.

"Well read the letter dear," Nicolas stated.

_**My Dear Friends,**_

_**Hephaestus grows more everyday. I can barely believe he is already five! He looks a lot like his grandfather Malcolm, thank Merlin…**_

"Thank Merlin indeed. I'd hate any of those children to look like a Harris. Unless of course it's Katherine," Nicolas replied.

_**The trouble with Aberforth was resolved easily enough; although the poor boy will always have it on his records. Stewart; however, got it to be marked in such away that no one will know what actually happened.**_

"That's a relief don't you think Albus?" Perenelle stated stopping her reading.

"Yes," Albus nodded quietly.

_**But on to happier things… we are reopening the Hog's Head that we received from Jeremy Swann and Aberforth will run it. We think it's a big step in his independence and getting a good work ethic. I think it will help his confidence somewhat too.**_

"That's good. Perhaps the pub will be better now," Nicolas replied eating another brownie and savoring the taste happily, "Albus are next experiment is to figure out just how Katherine makes these so delicious!"

"Yes sir," Albus laughed.

_**I'll close the letter now and hope you enjoy the treats…that is Perenelle if Albus and Nicolas let you have any. I hope to hear from you soon!**_

_**You're Loving Friend,**_

_**Katherine McGonagall**_

"Sweet girl…Stewart's a lucky son of a gun," Nicolas sighed.

"That's for certain. And I'm very glad he knows it. I'd hate what you'd do if she had a husband like one of her brothers or father," Perenelle stated sitting down.

"The upside to being her godparents was the fact we could keep some what of a distant eye on her. Thankfully we don't have to do it now that she has the McGonagall men in love with her," Nicolas laughed. Perenelle nodded as they continued to eat their quiet dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

_Anyone remember who this baby will be? **minerva's-kitten  
_

_**Chapter 34: Coronus Fredrick**_

"Pleasure doing business," Aberforth nodded as the man paid for his drinks and left the bar.

"You know I had a very clean cushy job working with grandpa…but somehow I like this better," Angelica stated coming around to the other side of the bar. She kept the books and was a barmaid with him.

They had turned into great friends that both seemed to have an attraction to goats; although, Angelica did still help her grandfather in the office from time to time.

"And why is that Angel?" Aberforth laughed.

"Because you have a better personality," Angelica laughed flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"You better not tell Uncle Stewart that," Aberforth laughed cleaning some glasses.

It was the day the students would come to Hogwarts. No one was in the bar. The last customer had just left. The two friends were just straightening up when a black owl swooped in through a window.

"Oh Jasper what does mother want now?" Angelica sighed taking the envelope and throwing the owl a treat as it flew off.

"Mother worries too much," the twenty-five year old sighed.

"She's supposed to," Aberforth laughed, "What's she say now?"

Angelica rolled her eyes and opened the letter. After two lines she dropped it and ran to get their cloaks.

"Close up we have to go!" she shouted rushing back out of the storage room and throwing him his cloak.

"What? Why? Go where?" he asked.

"Grandmother's seconds from having the baby!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell," he gasped wrapping his cloak around him and running out after her.

* * *

Nine year old Hephaestus held his hands of his ears as he desperately tried to drown out his mother's scream. The men had tried everything and the scream still punctuated the house.

"Stop her, stop her. It hurts, please Da stop her. It sounds like she's dying," Hephaestus groaned.

"I can't stop her son. She'll stop when she has the baby," Stewart sighed pulling his son onto his lap and holding him close.

Stewart was trying to put on a brave face for his daughter and sons because to be quite honest those blood curdling screams were unreal. The house was beating with it; a slowly steady heartbeat that everyone was fearful of. They feared that if the pulsating house stopped then Katherine was dead. They knew her magic was filtering around them.

"Hey we aren't to late are we?" Angelica breathed as she and Aberforth ran into the sitting room.

"Does it sound like it?" Apollo quipped as they all looked up at the scream.

Angelica winced and wrapped her arms around herself, "Sorry mamma but I am not having children."

Just then the screaming stopped. Silence filter through the house like it does when a battle ends. The pulsating continued but was faint.

Everyone waited with bated breathe for Rosalyn to come out of the bedroom.

She came out after a few moments holding a baby in a blue blanket. The baby had bright green eyes that were almond shaped and wet blonde curls. Again the baby was quite large; especially his head.

"Whoa look at the size of that head!" Apollo blinked.

"Oi," Donavan snapped hitting his brother-in-law upside the head. Stewart hit the boy as well.

"Hey!" Apollo groaned covering his sore head.

Stewart took the baby into his arms and bounced it slightly looking at his mother.

"How's Kat?" he asked.

"Dead to the world at the moment. She passed out after telling me his name," Rosalyn explained.

"Which god do we have this time?" Athena asked.

"Coronus Fredrick," Rosalyn replied.

No one saw little Hephaestus quietly leave the room. They were all too busy cooing over the new baby that was staring at all of them with an observing way.

The young boy climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and entered the master bedroom where he saw his mother on her side of the large four poster bed sleeping. Her arm was hanging off the side of the bed and her black hair was spread out over the white pillow and she was wearing a white night gown. She looked like an angel.

He crossed over and tugged her arm lightly. Katherine yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sweetie…what's wrong?" she asked sounding very weak and tired.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

The sun had set not long ago and his father had already put him in his night clothes.

"Yes love," she nodded and scooted over slightly allowing the boy room. He climbed in and snuggled close to her sighing.

"I'm sorry the baby hurt you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be with you here now. Good night baby," Katherine smiled running her hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Night mama," he yawned and fell asleep.

She nodded off as well and that was how they found them later.


	35. Chapter 35

_It occurs to me that we need to know more about Stewart. He's a simple man so...._

_**Chapter 35: Stewart's Favorite things**_

Stewart McGonagall was a man of few needs despite being raised with more money than his house could hold. He was a pureblood of privilege and as such had been put into an arranged marriage with one of the most sought after pureblood maidens ever created. He had everything he could ever want or desire but he was a simple man. All he needed were his favorite things.

Stewart apparated into Godric's Hollow and preceded his walk to his home. It had been a trying day at the Ministry and he was worn to the bone. Unfortunately for him he knew that his daughter was planning a surprise anniversary party for him and his wife. They had been married fifty year; it was referred to as the Golden Anniversary. He really did not want to be around a lot of friends and family at the moment.

In fact his perfect anniversary would hold only one person and a quiet night without grown children, grandchildren, or toddlers coming in and out. Sadly, he was sure he'd not be granted that. Stewart loved his family dearly and would give his life for them…but he like quiet evening with his beloved more.

Reaching his home at 1313 Monroe Street he turned the door knob and closed his eyes bracing himself for what was to come. He opened the door and……….nothing. Stewart opened his eyes and stepped into the foyer finding it all very quiet. Too quiet.

"Katherine!?" he called.

"In the sitting room Stewart," she called.

Stilling himself again for the inevitable scream he hung up his cloak and hat and walked down the hall to the large doorway that marked the sitting room. He entered and found no one but his lovely wife sitting in front of a pleasant fire roasting nuts. It had been oddly cold this summer.

She was wearing a red dress with a high empire waist and tapered sleeves. Her hair was glowing softly in the fire light giving it an other worldly quality. By her she had two glasses and bottle of the wine they drank at their wedding.

"Uh where is everyone?" he asked kneeling by her.

She turned a graceful smile to him and offered him a glass of wine and his favorite pipe.

"They've all left and the children are at your parents. I explained that people as old as we are do not desire a flashy party," Katherine smiled clinking their glasses as she took a sip of the wine.

"My dear I do not care for the old talk but I adore you all the more for ridding the house of everyone," he grinned sipping his wine. "That dress looks ravishing on you."

"A girl must always look her best for her lover," Katherine smiled as she brought forth a small rectangular box and handed it to him, "For fifty golden years and all the ones to come."

Stewart sat down his glass and opened the box to find a brilliant golden smoking pipe encrusted with sapphires and with a small carving of a dragon on the side.

"Where on earth did you get this?" he asked observing the artifact with care.

"Goblin made. I had a very lengthy conversation with the ones from Gringotts and they directed me to some craftsmen. Of course it wasn't easy to get them to sell it. I ended up having to barter one of my Goblin made tiaras for it. But it was one father gave me so it wasn't too much of a sacrifice," Katherine explained with an impish grin.

"I see, he laughed and place the pipe back in the box before giving her plump lips a sweet kiss. I have something for you as well," he stated pulling a small square box from his inside jacket pocket.

She smiled and opened the box to find a golden ring with a giant ruby on top sitting in the velvet.

"It was my great aunt's. Legend says Godric proposed to Rowena Ravenclaw with it not long after Hogwarts was erected," Stewart explained as he took the ring out of its case and slipped it onto Katherine's left middle finger. She looked down and gasped quietly as she saw the ruby glowing.

Stewart grinned seeing that as he pulled her flush against him.

"It's supposed to glow the first time the owner's soul mate wears it," he whispered in her ear.

She melted into his strong arms as he brought their lips together in a gently and loving kiss that grew more passionate as it wore on. They did not break for air for what felt like eternity as he pushed back into the plush carpet and leaned on top of her. When they finally did he was panting as if he'd run up to McGonagall Manor and back.

"Merlin I don't how you can hold your breath that long…but I'm glad," he grinned.

"How glad?" she asked softly as she ran one of her long legs up his.

He smirked and leaned in for another heated kiss as he spent the rest of the night showing his most perfect and favorite item how much he loved and adored her.

Stewart was a man of simple things and as long as his Kitten loved him he didn't want or need anything else…but his pipe!


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36: A Pre-Christmas Thrill and Chill_**

It was a week before Christmas and everyone had gathered at 1313 Monroe Street for it. Katherine was quite happy as she had all her children, her grandchild, her sister, Stewart's siblings, and Lord and Lady McGonagall all around. Aberforth was there as well. Albus still reused to come though. She had everything perfect for everyone and even though it was slightly cramped in the home everyone was having a splendid time.

"Mama! Mama!? Where are you?" Athena called as she stood in the hall upstairs.

Everyone was in town shopping or visiting so it was just the mother and daughter in the large house.

"In here darling," a voice called from two doors down. Athena waddled down to the room and opened the door to find her mother seated on the floor with wrapping paper, string, and several items all around her.

Athena was eight and a half months pregnant with her second child. She was very excited since Angelica was already grown and out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked sitting on the bed and laying a hand on her vastly protruding stomach.

"Wrapping," Katherine stated.

"You're a full grown pureblooded witch. Use magic or get an elf to do it," Athena stated.

"No."

"Why not?" Athena asked.

"Because I like to wrap presents the muggle way. It gives it a personal touch," Katherine explained.

"You're very strange you know that. Why don't you try acting like a normal pureblood?" Athena asked rubbing her back. She'd been having back pains all morning.

"Because I like to do things people wouldn't expect and I…" Katherine stopped in the middle of her explanation and just sat there staring at what she had wrapped.

"Mama what's wrong?" Athena asked.

"Shhhh," Katherine hissed as she pushed the wrapping to the side and crawled toward the door. She opened it and peered out listening intently. Athena watched her mother oddly before Katherine shut and locked the door letting her eyes dart around the room.

"Mother what's wrong" Athena asked struggling up.

"Shhh," Katherine snapped again as she went to the wardrobe and opened a secret compartment behind it.

"Follow the steps down and up till you come out on the outskirts of town then head up to the Manor and send and owl to your father," Katherine instructed.

"But mother what's…"

"Do as I say Athena Rosalyn," Katherine snapped as a fire burned in her green eyes. Athena had never seen that look before and it frightened her so she left.

* * *

Athena paced worriedly as she rubbed her back. A strong contraction made her knees buckle and she cried in pain just as her father and everyone else ran in.

"Athena's what's happened? Are you hurt? Where's your mother?" Stewart asked.

"Sh-she opened a secret exit. She t-told me to go," Athena moaned.

"Stewart take Ross, George, and Apollo and go check it out," Rosalyn stated as she and Lorna helped Athena to a bed.

The three men apparated to Monroe Street blinked in horror as they saw the house set a blaze. More than half of it was already burnt to the ground and there was quite a crowd of muggles and wizards around it.

"Katherine! Katherine!" Stewart called loudly hoping against hop he'd here her sarcastic tongue.

"We haven't seen her…but before it blew sky high we thought we heard something," Mr. Appleby stated.

"Yes it was a shout. A woman shouted fiendyfere," Mrs. Appleby replied.

"Oh god," Stewart cried dashing in the house. The other three ran after them searching everywhere they could. They put air bubbles around their heads so they could breathe.

"I can't find her," George shouted from what was left of the living room.

Stewart closed his eyes and searched his mind. "_Katherine! Katherine baby can you hear me!? Where are you?" _

_"C-c-cellar,"_ came the weak reply before he was shut out. Stewart's eyes popped open as the men stood around him trying to fend off the flames.

"Cellar!" he shouted and dashed toward the kitchen. The fire seemed to be at its hottest here.

Stewart blew down the cellar door and practically flew down the steps where he found Katherine bruised and bloody but when he picked her up her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his for a few seconds before passing out against his chest.

"I got her get out!" he shouted before apparating as the rest of the house crumbled.

They all appeared outside just as the house fell. Everyone rushed toward them to see what had happed.

"Good grief she looks like she was attacked," Mrs. Thorne exclaimed.

"She fought back though look," Mr. Smith pointed out.

"Oh the poor thing," Mrs. Cripple sobbed.

"Thank you for your thoughts. Please excuse us we need to get her to the Manor," Stewart stated adjusting his hold. The others nodded as he, Ross, George, and Apollo apparated away.

* * *

Katherine woke up three days later in the master bedroom she and Stewart were always given when they stayed at the Manor. She found her hair was washed and loosely braided, she was wearing a white gown, bandages were wrapped around her torso, and most of her wounds were healed. She turned her head to the side and found Stewart sitting in a chair sleeping with four year old Coronus in his arms.

As she watched them the little boy yawned and woke up as his green eyes focused on her. His eyes lit up and his mouth opened to speak but she put a finger to her lips indicating him to be quiet and gestured him toward her.

The little boy happily climbed out of his dad's lap and went to hers snuggling in her blankets and inhaling the calming scent of cinnamon and lavender that was so signature of his mother.

"I so scared you hurt bad. I scared you no more here," the little boy replied.

"Oh no love I'll always be here," Katherine smiled kissing his head.

As they cuddled Athena opened the door and slowly came in. She beamed when she saw her mother away and eased into the bed beside her.

Katherine eased herself gently into a sitting position and took the small bundle her daughter offered. Coronus looked into his mother's arms and saw a small baby with crimson curls and green eyes.

"Mama this is Estelle Natalia. She was born just moment after they brought you in," Athena replied snuggling to her mother.

Katherine sat her knees up and propped the baby in her lap as she pulled her eldest and youngest closer to her.

"She's beautiful Athena," Katherine stated kissing the woman's head.

"It was our uncles wasn't it?" Athena asked softly.

"Yes…Deidra and Alistair came to quite literally beat some sense into me then Deidra set the house on fire for me to burn in it. Apparently they have fascination with burning me that's the second time they've tried to," Katherine sighed.

"You must have nine lives then," Athena smiled.

"Maybe I do," Katherine grinned and shushed her children quietly, "Let your father sleep."


	37. Chapter 37

_In case anyone needs the year. This chapter is 1890 and 1891. Were about forty years away from Minerva's birth give or take. This means it will be roughly 3 to 5 more chapters left._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**_Chapter 37: Hermes Jason_**

Seven years flew by for the family. Because their home on Monroe burnt down they bought a newer and larger home on Dogwood Lane. The home at Number 213 was set just three houses down from the chapel of the Hollow the muggles attended. Katherine liked it because she could here the organ music on Sunday and if she was happy then Stewart was.

Today though; she seemed very irritable.

"They're all bloody Gryffindors!!!" Katherine shouted as she grabbed a small owl shaped lamp and threw it.

The lamp hit the wall just inches from Fiona's head and shattered into thousands of pieces. The sheer force the object had been thrown had seven year old Estelle running behind her grandfather's chair hoping he'd protect her.

Estelle stayed with her grandparents during the day. Over the last few years Donavan and Athena had left Italy and moved into the Hollow. Athena claimed she wanted to be closer to her mother and daughter. Donavan thought it was just because she wanted to go back to work and only trusted her parents to watch her children.

Stewart looked up from his pipe and paper and shook his head before turning a page. He had grown immune to his wife's tantrums attributing them to her deep desire to want just one pureblood in Slytherin. It just wasn't happening and he was quite happy about it. Their grandchild had been a Ravenclaw and all the children were Gryffindors. He loved it!

"Would you calm down!? Are you trying to kill me?" Fiona snapped shaking the shards out of her blonde curls.

"The thought crossed my mind but you're not listening to me!" Katherine screeched.

"Why is this bothering you now Coronus is in his fourth year," Stewart replied turning another page.

"Because I'm bloody pregnant again!!" Katherine stated whirling around and throwing a pillow at his head. He blocked it and set his paper down.

Fiona beckoned Estelle to her and pulled her onto her lap as they watched the stare off.

Katherine was heaving as her magic swirled around her making her hair blow. Stewart's magic flowed around him as he sat there smoking his pipe. The energies collided with each other but nothing happened to anyone.

"How far long are you?" he asked.

"Two and a half months. I didn't want to tell you and take away from your victory," she replied.

Stewart had landed gotten seven wizards of a muggle trafficking ring convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban. His face was plastered all over the papers.

"Well…we're going to have to get you into the papers. My love," he grinned holding his hand out.

"I'm getting to old for this," she sighed curling up into his lap.

"Nonsense. You're as fit as the day we married," he replied kissing her head.

Estelle broke away from her aunt and walked over to the two climbing up into Stewart's lap and cuddling in between them.

"Well hello to you two," Stewart laughed.

"I like to cuddle with you and grandma," Estelle explained, "We aren't to heavy right?"

"No dearest you aren't. Nor is your grandma," Stewart laughed kissing the girl's head.

* * *

The days turned to weeks and the weeks to months. Christmas came and went and Cronos returned to school with his grandfather's promise he'd get to come home the moment his mother went into labor. The McGonagalls shared very strong bond and always gathered when a new baby was to be born. The family was what others wished their families were.

Katherine's stomach grew as time passed and she was always annoyed with Stewart convinced the baby would be large again. Stewart showered her with affection and gifts but still spent several nights in one of the guest rooms.

Tonight was another such night. It was the last night of March at about eleven at night. Stewart was lying in the spare room three doors down it was a rather hot night for March and he had on just a sheet and the bottoms of his night clothes. He was wide awake staring at the ceiling just thinking.

If anyone asked he'd tell you straight out he thought divination was a useless magic that had no real value. But on nights like tonight he would get to thinking about all sorts of things and what Frank Dumbledore and his wife told Albus all those years ago.

They had said Albus should marry one of their children. Athena was grown with two children of her own and neither of those girls looked enough like Katherine to catch Albus' attention. He wondered if Katherine would ever have another daughter. He knew this baby would be a boy because Katherine had told him.

Stewart wanted another girl though. In his dreams and in Katherine's both could so clearly see a little child that was the epitome of her mother with just enough of her father to make her stand out in the world. He knew Katherine dreamed it because he always let his mind infiltrate hers. He never thought he was violating her privacy because if she wanted him out of her head she'd have pushed him out and sometimes she did.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling wondering what this new baby would be. It was then he heard the ear shattering scream. He jumped out of bed and burst into the master bedroom to find his wife writing under the sheets with sweat pouring down her face and her eyes closed.

"Katy?" he asked.

"St-Stewart please…you have to deliver him I can't wait for Rosalyn," Katherine gasped.

"Bloody hell," Stewart cursed running a hand through his hair.

She screamed again and he was propelled into action doing everything as she told him and an hour and a half later he was holding his newborn son in his arms.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered cutting the umbilical cord, cleaning the baby, and wrapping him in a blanket before giving him to her.

"Okay I completely feel utterly like a grade A arse now seeing your pain and having to deliver something that big," Stewart stated after he'd magically changed the sheets and her gown.

"Good because I will not have another one like this," She sighed staring into the green eyes of her son. He had a small bit of crimson hair.

"What should we call this one?" he asked.

"Seeing as you are in here this time…you name him," she replied bringing the child to her breast to feed.

Stewart thought for a long time. He looked at the clock and saw it was twelve thirty in the morning.

"Hmm…born on April the 1st. All right let's call him Hermes James. He'll be the messenger," Stewart stated.

"I like it," Katherine nodded smiled at him and kissing his lips before turning back to the baby, "Hermes."


	38. Chapter 38

_This capter shows Katherine is not the innocent and sweet person everyone percieves her is. But then again one may think she is the victim here. I think it's a toss up._

_In later chapters some of you might realize she's just as bad as her family. She and Fiona both are...they just show it differently._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**_Chapter 38: An Automobile_**

"Bounce 1, bounce 2. Jump and move!" Three year old Hermes chanted as he bounced his blue ball on the front porch.

The little boy with the short crimson hair and bright green eyes was happily entertaining himself when a loud noise made his head snap up.

"Wow," he whispered and rapped on the front window.

"Mummy! Mummy!" he shouted.

"What is it Hermes I told you not to bang on the window," Katherine admonished opening the window and peering out.

"Look, look!" Hermes said ignoring his mother and pointing down the street.

She leaned herself out more and gasped as she saw the contraption rolling down the street. All around people were coming out of their homes to see the sight.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Stewart asked wrapping his strong arms around Katherine and frowning as it stopped in front of their house.

Richard Potter and his three year old son Jasper got out of it grinning broadly.

"Richard what is that?" Katherine laughed.

"It is an automobile my love," Richard laughed taking the goggles off of his head.

"What are you doing with one of those muggle contraptions?" Stewart asked as he and Katherine came out of the house and stood on the porch. Hermes wrapped himself around his father's leg.

"Acclimating myself to the other species. I think it best we know about them," Richard laughed.

"You make it sound like they are animals to study. It that why you're head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?" Stewart laughed.

"That would be correct," Richard laughed, "So come on who of you purest of purebloods is willing to ride?"

"It's a metal death trap," Stewart growled.

"I'll go," Katherine stated as her eyes lit up in childlike excitement.

Richard smiled hopping on the heels of his feet. He would do anything to see that smile on Katherine.

"Katherine it's not safe," Stewart stated pulling her closer to him.

"It's as safe as riding a broom," Richard replied.

"I'll be fine dear," Katherine smiled kissing his lips gently.

"Jasper mind Mr. McGonagall," Richard nodded as he and Katherine hurried off the porch.

"Yes papa," the little blonde haired brown eyed boy nodded.

"Here you wear Connie's duster," Richard said climbing in and handing Katherine the white coat. She put it on and pulled her curls over her shoulder before climbing into the contraption.

"Hermes your mother is to pretty for her own good," Stewart sighed as he and the toddlers entered the house.

* * *

Richard took Katherine to the edge of town out into the country side where they stopped by large oak tree.

"So what do you think" Richard asked shutting off the automobile.

"It's definitely something to get used to," Katherine laughed.

"A lot of things should be gotten used to," Richard said snaking and arm around her and pulling her close for a kiss that was full of desperation.

Her eyes popped in fear and confusion as she forcefully pushed him off.

"Richard what are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"Tell the truth you never wanted him. You wanted one of us. Well the good thing about being a pretty pureblood is people forgive you of your mistakes," Richard said weaving his hand in her dark hair.

"He wasn't what I'd planned but I do love him Richard. I truly do," Katherine said climbing out of the vehicle and waking back toward town.

"Kat! Katy wait!" he called hopping out and running after her.

"You've always been my best friend. Why now?" Katherine asked with tears streaming down her face.

"If not me it will be Alabaster, Cameron, Damien, David… eventually you will have an affair with one of us you graduated with. You're a Harris…you'll never be satisfied till you've had us all. Don't play dumb with me," he snapped pulling her into a fierce animalistic kiss again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stewart sat in his chair smoking his pipe and staring murderously into the fire. He'd already sent Jasper home through the Floo and put Hermes to bed. Still Katherine and Richard hadn't return.

He heard the sound of the automobile coming and looked at the clock on the mantle to see it was ten o'clock at night.

The door opened and Katherine quietly entered with her hair in disarray carrying her corset and slip. She stopped in the door way seeing him staring at her.

"Have fun on the little rendezvous?" he asked.

"I…Stewart please I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not like the others," Katherine cried with tears pouring down her face.

"No you're not. And have you ever thought of why? I have," he snapped standing and reaching her in two long strides.

"You're charmed Katherine. They've cast a spell that makes you even more irresistible than you are. They probably did it when you were born," he hissed grabbing a handful of her luscious thick dark curls and yanking her head back.

She whimpered helplessly grabbing onto his arms.

"I am certain you were a virgin when we married but now you are my property you are coveted. This will not be the last time you have an affair either willingly or not," he stated pushing her hard against the wall. A few of the pictures fell and broke.

She gasped in fright staring into his cold grey eyes.

"So I will have to make sure that no matter what I am what you think about when another man is inside of you," he hissed in her ear before gathering her lips in a heated a fierce kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39: New Year's Baby**_

The Clan was gathered at McGonagall Manor to welcome in the New Year and a new century. Everyone was there but Cameron and no one had seen him in years. To be honest no one really cared. Malcolm and Rosalyn had Lorna, Stewart, and Ross. That was all they needed.

Albus was still not coming. Katherine's patience on him was starting to wane but she was still hoping he'd realize his folly on his own.

Aberforth was of a lighter heart as of later seeing as how he and an Angelica had become lovers. They hadn't committed to marriage yet but in this time no one was really worried about it. Indeed everyone had mellowed over the last decade. It was possibly because Poseidon and Hephaestus married half bloods.

"Ms. Katherine, Ms. Katherine would you like a glass of wine?" Natalie asked holding a glass in front of the elder woman's face.

Natalie Hainer was a sweet French beauty with light blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she was of medium height and slim. Her mother had been a witch and part veela; her father was a muggle.

"Why thank you dear," Katherine smiled taking the glass.

Natalie nodded and sat down by the woman putting her head on Katherine's shoulder. Natalie had never met her mother and she had gotten rather close to Katherine.

"Your wife is starved for affection," Apollo laughed glancing to the couch where Athena, Katherine, and Natalie were. Katherine was massaging Athena's swollen feet while Natalie's head was on her shoulder. Athena was nine months pregnant.

"Affection or attention I'm not sure but she makes a good flambé," Poseidon laughed.

"Only you would ask for a wife to cook for you," Apollo chuckled shaking his head.

"And what did you ask for love?" Annette asked walking up and handing him a glass of whiskey.

Annette Brown was a pureblood from America. She and Apollo had met on a trip he'd taken two years ago. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was of medium height and size.

Hephaestus had married Cora Newsome; a half blood from Limerick. She was of medium height and slightly plump with red hair and hazel eyes.

"I asked for a beauty that would love me unconditionally and allow me to love her the same," Apollo stated.

"Shame you ended up with me," Annette sighed playfully.

"Obviously we all enjoy a girl with sarcasm," Hephaestus laughed.

"Boys what are we jawing about?" Malcolm chuckled walking up with his cigar and brandy.

"Wives grandpa," Apollo replied.

"Hmm tricky topic," Malcolm nodded.

"Lord McGonagall what do you make of Ms. Katherine," Annette asked, "all of us daughter-in-laws think there's more to her than meets the eye."

"You would be right," Malcolm nodded, "a woman descended from Merlin and Morgana is definitely special."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Athena sighed as she shut her eyes.

"Why not go to bed baby?" Katherine asked.

"I want to stay up for the new century," Athena answered looking up. She gave a sharp hiss rubbing her back.

Katherine eyed her daughter as she rubbed her hands together and placed one on the woman's stomach.

Athena felt a gently warmth filter through her and sighed.

"Stewart," Katherine called.

"Yes?" Stewart asked turning from his conversation with his sister and brother. Lorna and Ross looked over his shoulder.

"I think we're going to have a New Year's baby," Katherine said nodding to Athena.

"Holy Merlin," Ross exclaimed causing everyone to turn to the couch.

"All right everyone you know the drill," Rosalyn clapped her hands. Immediately the family sprang into action like a well oiled machine.

Athena was taken to the nearest guestroom and the door shut on her, Rosalyn, Donavan, and Katherine. The rest took seats around the door and waited.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" The Clan shouted as they heard crying over their roar.

"First on the first! Meet Vittorio Raphael!" Katherine exclaimed coming into the hall holding a screaming little boy with black hair and eyes.

Everyone cheered as they began sing Auld Ang Syne.

The day was January 1, 1900. It was officially the twentieth century and apart from a few missing pieces the family was quite happy.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey folks we are getting ever closer to Minerva's birth!! This chapter is a mesh of 1914 to 1918_. _So about six years left. That means one or two more chapters! I know the Minerva chapters are the ones you really want to read so I'll try to get them up soon. Her birth will hopefully be up before I go on vacation. I'm going to Panama City Beach in Flordia and won't be here for a few days but I hope to give you at least two chapters of Minerva's childhood before I leave. *fingers crossed*_

_PS. I've kept the dates as right as I can. I may be a little backwards but it's okay this is fiction right?_

_Disclaimer: Sadly nothing is mine....but the original characters!  
_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 40: War**

World War One, The First War, The Great War, The War to end all Wars. It came and swept across the land destroying practically everything in its wake in the summer of 1914.

Several men from the Hollow left to fight; though the wizards did not. The wizards did not see a need to fight in it since the war was between muggles. That of course was until later in 1916 when some strange weapons were being used. The Poison Gases proved the muggles had wizards' help.

Katherine entered her bedroom carrying her five year old granddaughter, Nanette. Nanette was Apollo's first born and a pretty little thing with brown curls and grey eyes.

"Stewart…what are you doing?" Katherine asked seeing him pack a rucksack.

"I'm not young I know that…but I'm fitter and younger looking than the muggles. Creatures like them shouldn't die because of wizard's malice. Ross is going as a surgeon and I'm going with Apollo into the front lines," Stewart sighed closing the sack.

"Wh-what? But Stewart I…you…Stewart please," Katherine cried unable to convey her words.

"It's my duty to," Stewart said walking up to her and cupping her face gently.

"But…Stewart all our sons are gone into battle because they feel sorry for the muggles. And what's worse is they are fighting as muggles…I can't loose them…loose you. Please!" Katherine cried holding Nanette close. The little girl whimpered softly.

"I'll come back. You are my heart and soul I can't leave you alone," he said gently wiping away her tears, "Don't cry Kitten your tears are to precious to waste."

"I can't help it," she cried staring into his cold grey orbs.

"I'll come home and I'll bring our sons back. I give a wizard's oath on my name as a McGonagall. I promise," he said kissing her.

The kiss was passion, love, heartache, desperation, and many other emotions all in one. It was the quintessential goodbye kiss when a man left for war.

When the kiss broke he kissed her forehead softly and grabbed his rucksack leaving the room.

"Grandpa and daddy will come home soon yes?" Nanette asked wiping her grandmother's tears away with her small hands.

"I hope so baby. I really hope so," Katherine nodded kissing the child's head and holding her close.

* * *

The rapid fire of the guns and the loud boom of the mines going off filled his ears so much that he couldn't hear. All he saw was death and destruction. He was covered in mud and others blood as he waited for the signal.

The whistle blew from the Colonel and he grabbed his gun rushing out of the trench and toward the other side. The bullets whizzed past his head as he ran shooting off his gun. He kept his eyes on the target as well as his sons. His fear was only a second forgotten before a shell exploding feet from him blew him off his feet.

"Dad!!" he heard several voices shout as all went black.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He woke up in an aid station with the med workers looming over him.

"Hey Major. Don't worry we'll have you back in fighting shape in no time," the young doctor stated.

"Where…are my sons all right?" Stewart groaned.

"Yeah they're heroes, sir. They saved you and a handful of others from the bomb that had gone off by you," the man replied.

Stewart laid back and sighed as he let the man finish patching him up and then sent him off to the hospital.

* * *

"Come on everyone it's time for dinner!" Katherine called upstairs to her daughter-in-laws, Athena, Donavan, and grandchildren. Pounding foot steps were heard as several hungry family members rushed passed her to the dining room. They all loved her cooking.

She laughed and was just about to go join them when the door bell rang.

"Who on earth?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron and smoothing her hair a tad. She opened the door and thought she'd drop dead right there.

"I kept me promise Lassie," he gruffed holding his cane tightly dressed in his Class A uniform. Behind him were five men smiling.

Stewart stepped to the side and allowed the big strapping men to engulf their mother; their most precious jewel.

"Mom!" they shouted kissing her repeatedly.

"Oh my boys. My sweet stupid Gryffindors," she laughed through choked tears.

"Do we smell your roast?" Hermes asked.

"Yes go see your families and eat," Katherine nodded.

"Wahoo! It's good to be home," the boys shouted and barreled down the hall making the pictures on the wall shake. Katherine heard excited screams as she was pulled out of the house and the door shut behind her. She turned from her head and saw Stewart smiling as he pulled her slim frame flush against his.

"I kept my promise," he repeated.

"Oh Stewart I…what happened? Why are you using a walking stick?" she asked stepping back to really look at him.

"Took some shrapnel to my leg but its okay I'll be fine in a little while. Hey like the medals?" he laughed.

"Oh so now you're a hero? Well we will never live with your ego now," she teased.

"Course you will. Because now I'm revered in both cultures," he laughed spinning her into his arms.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"I've thought about you all the time. I slept with your picture close to my heart because I could not be in your arms," She said seriously as her bright green eyes radiated adoration and love.

"Every time I fought or killed I did it to keep you safe. Being so far away and around so many women when on leave I've learned you are the ultimate in my desires. All I want or need is you in my arms," He said.

"And your pipe," she teased.

"And my pipe," he laughed before gathering her in a passionate kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

_I know I said two more chapters last chapter but I think I'll have to say it again. It depends on how the next chapter writes itself out. Anyway this title gives you an idea what will go on. but in all honestly Katherine's hold on her powers is very good. You won't see her break loose like she did in the year chapters for quite a while. XD_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 41: Morgana's Temper on a Dumbledore Half-Blood**_

Katherine was seated in Stewart's office going through papers when an owl came through the open window.

"Hello there. What have you got for me?" she asked.

The owl hooted and held at an envelope. She took it and gave the owl a treat before it flew out of the window.

Turning the envelope over she saw the Dumbledore crest. Frowning slightly she opened the letter and began to read.

_**Katherine,**_

_**Father and Mother were found dead this morning. It was decided that they had died peacefully in their sleep; possibly of heat attacks. As the last of the family I'm sending letters out to all those that are certain to be in the will. I do not know where Albus is so I trust you will bring him with you.**_

_**Dominique Forrester**_

"Oh dear," Katherine sighed putting the letter down. How on earth was she going to get Albus to that funeral?

"Stewart! Stewart!" she called running up the stairs out of his office to their bedroom.

"What?" he asked sticking his head out of the bathroom. The shower was running and he had soap in his hair.

"We're going to Egypt in the morning to talk some sense into Albus. I just got this letter. His seclusion cannot continue," she stated holding the letter for him to read.

He scanned it quickly and nodded.

"All right…can I finish my shower now?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled kissing his lips before turning to pack.

* * *

"Stewart? Katherine? My this is such a delightful and unexpected surprise! Are you on vacation?" Perenelle asked hugging the two and ushering them in the small but pleasant home.

"Not really. We came to get Albus…his grandfather and grandmother died and he needs to be at the funeral," Stewart sighed.

"Oh dear…well Nicolas and Stewart aren't here at the moment they're on an excavation sight. They should be home by dinner," Perenelle stated.

"Good I'm going to go barter," Stewart grinned leaving the home.

Katherine and Perenelle were left staring at each other.

"Well you look practically the same since your wedding. Apollo is a wonderful boy," Perenelle smiled.

"Thanks…he's a lot like his father I think. I don't know how I raised them all…I wasn't a very good child," Katherine sighed sitting at the table.

"You were a normal rambunctious child. Apollo told us about Hermes antics in school," Perenelle laughed sitting across from the younger woman.

"Hermes! God love him I thought he would get expelled for sure! You know he set fire to the Headmistress's office because Dyils would let him skate on the Black Lake," Katherine exclaimed.

"He's better now though isn't it?" Perenelle laughed.

"Well he never killed a professor so he isn't as bad as I was. And with Stewart punishing him I think he learned his lesson," Katherine nodded.

"I hope you can Albus to go back. Don't get me wrong we love him dearly like a son…but he's not happy here. He was I think at first but he's not anymore. I think he'd be happier back with Stewart's Clan," Perenelle replied.

"I hope I can get him to see that," Katherine sighed, "Can I help with dinner?"

"If you like," Perenelle nodded.

* * *

"Nicolas do you think that maybe there's some sort of siren call that draws us to our soul mate?" Albus asked as he and the old man were walking to the house.

"Son you are a hopeless romantic," Nicolas laughed opening the door. They were quickly consumed by the wonderful smells permeating the house.

"Perenelle my dear what are you cooking that has me watering at the mouth?" Nicolas called.

"Actually we have an pixie cooking for us tonight," Perenelle smiled as she came out of the kitchen and kissed her husband in greeting.

"A pixie?" Nicolas smiled.

"Oh yes. You're favorite pixie," Perenelle grinned. Nicolas' blue eyes sparkled brightly as he left his wife and entered the kitchen.

Albus heard the man's deep Santa Like chuckle as he cried, "My Pixie!"

"Who's here?" Albus asked.

"Nicolas' godchild. A wonderful girl but since she got married we see very little of her. She's usually busy," Perenelle stated certain Albus had forgotten about their goddaughter.

"Oh," Albus nodded as he followed the woman into the kitchen. His face turned ghostly white when he saw Katherine being hugged tightly by Nicolas and Stewart at the table smoking his pipe. He turned to go but was stopped by a delicate hand on his arm.

"Albus I think I at least deserve a hug being as I haven't seen from you in sixty years," Katherine replied staring into the man's blue eyes. Eyes that once held the most marvelous twinkle now extinguished.

The man gave a small smile and tentatively hugged the woman that had once looked like an immortal now looked delicate and fragile.

"She won't break Albus," Stewart laughed.

"I'm not the tall weed I used to be," Albus stated as they broke apart and Katherine sat him down at the table.

"True you are rather more filled out but Katy here as raised five boys that are all the size of Malcolm. I think she can take you," Stewart teased causing everyone to laugh.

Dinner was pleasant but had intervals of long silences that were awkward and when Stewart had told Albus what they were doing here the grown man had bolted from his seat and went upstairs.

"Okay so obviously being eighty does not mean you have the brains of an adult," Stewart stated lightly his pipe again.

"Stewart…shut up," Katherine sighed as she got up and climbed the stairs.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Who is it?" Albus asked at the knock at the door.

"Katherine can I come in?" was the muffled response.

"If you like," he sighed.

She entered the small bedroom and found a garishly purple bedspread and a black lamp over a desk. Apart from the books all over the room it was incredibly sparse. Albus was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Why do I have to go?" Albus asked not looking at her.

"Because you were named in the will and he's your grandfather you owe it to him," Katherine replied shutting the door and walking around the room.

"I met the man once when I was seven," Albus stated.

"Albus you have to go home," Katherine sighed.

"Nobody wants me there. I'm better off here," Albus said.

"No you aren't. Everyone is ready for you to come back. Even Aberforth is," Katherine replied.

"He said he never wanted to see me again. He hates me and I don't blame him. I killed my sister!" he cried turning away from her.

"Aggh you are such an idiot!" Katherine screamed her temper so in control now seeming to snap. "You've been out here in this godforsaken spot working yourself to death because of this damn guilt for your sister. I've got news for you Albus the fault was not yours! Ariana's death is not because of you!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't. It was unfortunate circumstances. Destiny dictated Ariana should not continue her life and you should. You cannot mourn her for all eternity you'll drive yourself insane….and judging by how you're living you look to be on that road. My God Albus looked at yourself you're a hermit!!!" Katherine snapped.

Albus said nothing and kept his back to her but she saw his form shaking. She sighed and sat on the bed wrapping her arms around him like any mother would.

"Albus, Albus sweetie I know you aren't happy here. You've made discoveries others dream about Albus but your time with it is over. It's time for you to come home. Make amends and find another calling," Katherine said softly.

"Kat…I won't be…I …what if someone asks me about him. I don't know anything about Franklin Dumbledore," Albus sighed.

Katherine smiled knowing that meant she'd finally gotten through to the boy. "Tell them he was a strong minded man that loved his wife for all her faults," Katherine replied.

Albus turned and looked up into her green eyes. "Why do you try so hard?" he asked.

"I love you Albus. You're as good as my son and I want to see you happy. And I think you'd be happy making up with Aberforth," she said smiling softly.

"All right you win," he sighed, "I'll go."

"Good," she smiled wiping his eyes, "And I have some black robes at home for you and Aberforth to wear. They have the Dumbledore crest on the front." Albus sighed and closed his eyes as Katherine kissed his head and left the room.

* * *

Albus had returned and made up with his brother after several choice words and gauntlets had been thrown. The two had gone with Stewart and Katherine to Lion's Gate and had paid their respects to the deceased.

The brothers had been silent through all of this; that at least was till Dominique walked up to them. She was only eighty-eight; middle aged for purebloods but the years had not been kind to her. Her hair was limp and grey, her eyes dull, and a jagged scar ran across her face.

"Katherine you look lovely. I'm glad you brought Albus….who's he?" the woman asked snootily looking at Aberforth.

"Albus' brother. Aberforth please say hello to your Aunt Dominique," Katherine stated.

"Sorry about your father," Aberforth nodded.

"Yes well…I suppose you can stay. Come with me we're going to read the will now while the others are still here," she said heading toward the house.

"Oh lovely woman," Aberforth said sarcastically.

"Shush," Katherine warned as the four entered the manor and went into the dining hall were they were showed to their seats.

In the room with them were Governor Donald Cowherds, Minister Kenneth Marshall, and Abraxous Malfoy.

"Abraxous what are you doing here?" Katherine asked grinning broadly as she sat by the man. He'd changed very little over the years only filling out more and having longer hair.

"Apparently I was left something in Lord Dumbledore's will. I suppose these are his grandsons?" Malfoy asked extending a hand to the men.

"Yes. Albus and Aberforth this is Abraxous Malfoy and old friend from school," Katherine greeted, "and you know Stewart of course."

"Indeed," Malfoy nodded. The men greeted each other and sat down as a short balding man entered and stood at the head of the table. Dominique was at the other end.

"My name is Braddock and I was Lord and Lady Dumbledore's attorney. I'll be reading the will to you few who he has bequeathed certain items too. Lord Dumbledore was the only one with a written will which is what we will be abiding by," the man stated as he sat down and pulled a scroll out of his briefcase that everyone saw had Franklin's mark on it.

The man opened it and began reading.

**I, Franklin Wulfiric Dumbledore being of sound mind and body do hereby bequeath my world possessions to the following. **

**To my daughter Dominique I leave Lion's Gate, all it contains, and the surrounding land. **

**To Governor Cowherds I leave 50, 000 galleons and my gratitude for the friendship.**

**To Minister Marshall I leave my journals on politics and 10,000 galleons.**

**To Abraxous Malfoy and Stewart McGonagall; they were good friends at work and I leave them with the knowledge they were my true friends as well as 400,000 galleons each. **

**To the lovely, spirited, and perfect angel that is Stewart's wife Katherine McGonagall I leave a vault in Gringott's. Account No. 76421 with the knowledge someone has smart and lovely will know just what to do with it. **

**Finally to my grandson Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore I leave the contents of the Dumbledore Vault in Gringott's. Account No. 1234562 as well as my title of Lord Dumbledore.**

"That is the will on record and dated March 24, 1918. These are the keys to the vaults," Braddock stated handing Stewart the envelope, "And everyone else's money will be wired to their accounts with in three days. Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for your loss."

Stewart took out the keys and handed on to Albus and the other to Katherine.

"You must have made quite an impression," Malfoy sneered.

"That's an understatement. She's only seen the man twice," Stewart stated.

* * *

and there we go! What's in those two vaults? wait till next chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

_Wow I've had good luck today on posting chapters! Now it looks like the chapter with Minerva maybe up tomorrow! I'm sure several of you will be happy for that. _

_I need your help though reviewers....should this story end when Stewart dies or should I take it step further like Kat and Fi and have up until Katherine decideds to move out of Godric's Hollow? Suggestions will be helpful_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 42: Professor Dumbledore is His Name**_

Albus indeed stayed and became reacquainted with the family he left. He'd spent a nice time with everyone but was still feeling restless with nothing to do.

Today he was sitting in the living room watching Katherine as she scurried around Nanette's skirts. The twelve year-old was standing on a stool in the middle of the room getting a dress fitted her grandmother had made for her.

"Grandma this will be ready before the party tomorrow won't it? It's the last party before school starts and I have to be there! It's good for my image as a war hero's daughter!" Nanette exclaimed. Nanette liked to mingle with muggles but only in a place where she was considered high class.

"If you'd stay still I could get it set right," Katherine snapped as she stood.

"Yes ma'am," Nanette nodded.

"Albus, why didn't you just go with the boys if you're bored?" Katherine asked sticking some pins on the girl's sleeves.

"I don't know," Albus sighed, "I just didn't want to swim…I want something to do. I want to do something constructive… helpful… something with kids!"

"Well Malcolm says Headmaster Dippit is still looking for a Transfiguration teacher since he got promoted…I'll give you a recommendation and I'm sure Malcolm will as well," Katherine replied.

"Oh yes Uncle Albus would you? You'd be a perfect Transfiguration teacher…and you have a better sense of humor than everyone else at the school. All the other teachers are so boring and stuffy," Nanette stated.

Most of the children called Albus, Uncle or Albus because he was like the McGonagall Boys' brother. They did the same with Aberforth; though Angelica didn't call Aberforth, Uncle.

"Well I did always love the school and I do miss it…why not?" he said standing.

"Oh good get up a resume and a letter why they should hire you and I'll speak with Malcolm," Katherine smiled.

Albus nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Armando Dippit was a tall and slightly chubby old wizard with grey hair. His eyes were hazel and very kind looking. He remembered Albus when the lad was in school. He had been the boy's teacher and head of house.

To be truthful Armando was surprised to get two glowing letters of recommendation from Governor McGonagall and his favorite daughter-in-law Katherine for the man. But because of it he was now sitting behind his desk waiting for the man.

The clock behind him struck the two o'clock hour and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dippit said pleasantly and smiled seeing the young wizard enter.

"Ah Albus so good to see you again," Dippit grinned.

"Thank you Headmaster," Albus nodded shaking the man's hand and sitting in the chair offered.

"Well Albus I've got these two letters here. You want to tell me how you acquired such prestigious acquaintances?" the headmaster asked.

"Well…the one from Katherine Harris is um…well she raised by brother after our mother died. She's a very good friend of the family. She's of course married to Governor McGonagall's eldest son and got him to write the letter," Albus said a little nervously.

"Albus I remember you as a student. You were tops in your class you don't have to be nervous…and from Katherine's letter alone I should hire you," Dippit chuckled.

"Really? What'd she say if you don't mind me asking," Albus said.

"Mostly she talks about how good you are with her grandchildren and your achievements with Nicolas Flammel. But even knowing you from your student days I know you're a good candidate. I just have to ask one thing," Dippit stated.

"Sir?" Albus asked.

"Why do you want to teach?" Dippit asked.

"Well for a long time I was focused on just learning all I could. Katherine snapped be out of it and showed me there was more to learn from showing others what to learn…that's why sir," Albus said trying to be as truthful as possible without giving himself away.

"All right…well can you start in September?" Dippit grinned.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Albus nodded happily shaking the man's hand.

"Good man. I'll send everything to…Stewart's? For you to look over and sign and I expect you moved in before the students arrived," Dippit stated standing and shaking the man's hand.

"Certainly. Thank you headmaster," Albus smiled broadly shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Dippit grinned as the man left.

* * *

Albus' first semester went well and he came to the McGonagalls for Christmas and had a fine time. He laughed and played with the children and was there when Stewart surprised Katherine with a New Year's Trip to Rome.

"Really?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"Yes," Stewart nodded, "Three weeks away from everything at the Benofa Plaza Hotel. It will be the grand opening at the first of the year and I hear good things about it. The slogan is 'Your Wish is Our Command' and it caters to both muggles and wizards."

"Oh Stewart," Katherine exclaimed wrapping him in a passionate embrace.

Everyone had laughed and smiled till the minutes started to tick by.

"Wow she's got good lungs," Annette blinked.

"That's for sure," Malcolm chuckled.


	43. Chapter 43

_This is the moment know pennypotter128 has been waiting for. Minerva's birth!!! (drum roll)_

_minerva'-kitten_

* * *

**_Chapter 43: The Most Precious Birthday Gift of All_**

January 1, 1924 Katherine and Stewart McGonagall entered the lobby of the Benofa Plaza Hotel and were utterly astounded. They had never stayed in a hotel as posh, sophisticated, and yet modern and fun as this.

A casino and dance hall was seen to the side and a large elegant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The tiles were so shiny you could see yourself in them.

The walked up to the front desk and were greeted by a young with slightly messy brown hair and black eyes that looked ready to please.

"Ciao signore, signora. Il mio nome è Giuseppe e Emilio I'm the front desk clerk. Check-in?" He welcomed them pleasantly. (Hello sir, ma'am. My name is Emilio Giuseppe and I'm the front desk clerk. Checking in?)

Stewart just stared at him like he was an alien. "Translation please," he stated.

"Oh sorry sir," the young boy apologized, "I'm Emilio how may I be of service?"

"Emilio cari noi dovrebbe avere una prenotazione. Stewart McGonagall?" Katherine smiled. (Emilio dear we should have a reservation. Stewart McGonagall?)

"Sì, sì facciamo. La vostra camera è tutto pronto. Avrò Vincent prendere fino," the man nodded handing Katherine the keys and ringing a bellhop over. (Yes, yes we do. Your room is all ready. I'll have Vincent take you up)

"When did you learn Italian?" Stewart asked as they rode the lift up to their room on the fifth floor.

"Hermes has been grown for about thirty-three years. I had nothing to do when the grandchildren were at school," Katherine shrugged.

"True," he nodded as they walked down the hall, "I knew you were schooling yourself I just never knew in what."

"I can now speak about six or seven different languages and can perform actual medicine and surgery along with midwife duties," Katherine nodded as they entered the room.

The room was large and warm with reds and browns and a bed that was absolutely enormous and hung from chains from the ceiling so it swung to and fro.

"It's wonderful," Katherine grinned.

"Thank you," Stewart nodded to the young lad and tipped him before shutting the door.

He turned back and found his wife lying on the swinging bed with her feet handing off of it. Katherine was wearing a short flapper's style dress and her legs were currently driving Stewart wild. He did love her long smooth legs so.

In just a few quick strides he was looming over her as the bed gently struck his legs while he stared down at her.

"What?" she asked looking up.

"You are the sexiest creature in existence," he said before leaning over her and covering her mouth in a heated kiss.

Katherine's eyes rolled back in her head as she opened her mouth to his exploring tongue. As the kiss grew in intensity she tried to weave her fingers in his hair but he stopped her by holding her wrists over her head.

"Not today," he hissed kissing down her jaw line to her neck and continued to her collarbone.

She let out a soft moan as he continued his exploration kissing, biting, and sucking ninety-two years of marriage had taught him would get the most noise from her.

Her breathing became ragged and her moans erratic as her clothing was peeled off and her lovely perfect skin exposed to the cool air around them. Her back arched up with feline grace and she wrapped herself around him as she quickly and efficiently undressed him of his constricting clothing allowing the parts that needed her attention most to come forth. It was clear he was already thoroughly ready for it.

Still she wanted to please him first as she kissed his chest. One hand teased his nipples to harden while the other stroked his manhood. As her talented fingers did their work he had to brace himself against the bed kissed all over her neck and face till he released his juices on her fingers. She brought them up between them and sensually licked her fingers clean.

It tormented him to no end and he pushed her father on the bed as he climbed on top of her and inserted to large digits into her most private of places. Her back arched and her hips came up to meet his fingers as she writhed on the bed.

"Oh Stewart… St-Stewart!" she cried as her orgasm racked her body and her own heated juices spilled on his hand.

He trailed his fingers down her chest before kneeling between her legs and licking her juices causing her to have a second orgasm. When he had tasted that as well he kissed and licked his way from her navel back up to her face and stared into her desire filled eyes. Those awesomely green orbs that were so darkened by love and desire that now they looked almost black.

"Stewart I want you in side me," she said softly stroking his cheek.

He leaned into the touch and smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"As you wish my soul," he nodded and slipped inside of her.

She moaned wrapping her long legs around his strong frame to take him in her even more as he set an excruciatingly slow pace. It was a pace all their own. Moves they had perfected over the years becoming longer and more drawn out as all their years of love and desire were poured into each other.

All heartache and feelings of doubt were banished as they moved as one person. Their minds, bodies, and souls becoming connected in a way they'd never had before.

But soon the pace was killing Katherine and she made it known as she pulled Stewart to her and in one long kiss flipped them over so she was on top. He massaged her thighs and hips as their movement became faster and their breathing and moans erratic. When it seemed neither could last they both succumbed with cries of the others names on their lips. Stewart's juices filling her completely and hers covering him.

Katherine collapsed on top of them as soft kisses and words of love were expressed as their bodies cooled, their breathing slowed, and their hear rates evened out.

"By the gods you are amazing," he sighed.

"I could say the same for you old man," she grinned impishly.

He laughed and kissed her head as he wandlessly had the blanket cover their chilled bodies. The two fell asleep still joined and completely content.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The days in Rome were spent sightseeing, shopping, and just enjoying the city and the hotel.

On their last night they went to the casino and won nearly 600,000 pounds eliciting quite the ruckus at their luck. So excited the two entered the dance hall across from the casino and found themselves catching everyone's attention with their jazz dancing.

Katherine especially was getting several wolf whistles and cat calls as she was spun around her husband and nearly every man in the club and quickly danced every style they threw at her on one number. By the time the couple left the next morning several workers and guests gave their well wishes and hoped to see Katy Dancer and Luck Stew again.

As they left Katherine and Stewart thanked them for a wonderful time and promised to come back soon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The couple returned to their home and Stewart fell into his favorite chair with Katherine in his lap.

"It's nice to get away but home is where the heart is," he sighed.

"Yes it was nice. But not always feasible to do in this condition," She nodded snuggling into his neck.

"What condition?" Stewart asked pushing her back to look in her eyes.

"I got pregnant on the trip," she stated. The upside of Katherine's more special talents was that her powers allowed her to know when she was pregnant sooner than other would.

"That's wonderful!" he grinned.

"The wonderful part is it'll be a girl!" she squealed.

"Finally," he sighed, "Let's not tell the others what it'll be."

"Okay," she giggled kissing his lips sweetly before laying back on his shoulder.

* * *

The message of the impending arrival was met with great enthusiasm as always; but when Katherine and Stewart refused to give the gender of the baby…that's when the bets started. Half the family was convinced another large boy and the other half hoped and prayed for a tiny little beauty as Katherine had been.

As the months went by and her stomach grew the betting went as far as naming hair and eye color as well as weight.

The better news was when Athena announced she was pregnant as well. Everyone found the idea of the mother and daughter's children going to Hogwarts together quite entertaining.

So nurseries were made and showers were had and months of hormonal women went by. Surprisingly though Katherine seemed to be more dependent on Stewart than ever. The poor man couldn't step out of the room without knowing Katherine had seen him leave and knew exactly where he was going.

It didn't bother Stewart though for he hoped that meant the little baby would stay close to him and Katherine.

Katherine was nine months pregnant and close to bursting when her birthday rolled around. She was a hundred and ten.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear mama, happy Birthday to you!" the children sang and clapped as Rosalyn came out of the kitchen carrying the cake that was in the shape of a tabby cat.

"Aw how cute," Katherine smiled blowing out the candles.

"Thank you all it's so…so…" she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Mama? Mama are you okay?" Athena asked.

"No I'm not bloody okay!" she snarled banging her hand on the table.

"I think we know what that means," Ross stated.

"Oh shut it you twerp!" Katherine hissed and whimpered reaching for Stewart.

"Come on baby let's get you to bed," he said lifting her up. She screamed in pain and Stewart immediately put her back down.

"What's wrong with her?" Athena asked.

Stewart stood looking pale as he showed his mother on his hands.

"Merlin," Rosalyn whispered.

"Everyone out!" Malcolm stated keeping the grandchildren away from Katherine.

"But we…"

"I SAID OUT DAMN IT!!!" Malcolm bellowed causing most everyone to run out of the dinning room in fright.

"Mother what's happening?" Stewart asked as Rosalyn and Ross ran their wands over the woman.

"I don't know…I think it's a breech and the baby's punctured something. Stewart we've got to take her to St. Mungo's and let Ross' team have her," Rosalyn said gravely.

Stewart looked panicked for he knew how frightened of hospitals his wife was.

"A…mother is that the only option?" Stewart asked.

"If you love her," Rosalyn stated coldly.

Stewart sighed and nodded creating a port-key to take all of them but Malcolm to the hospital. Malcolm was left to tell the others.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stewart came home quite tiredly early the next morning and found all his children and their spouses waiting up. Rosalyn had gone to her husband and home.

"Well?" Athena asked.

Stewart sighed and sat in his chair with his with his fingers interlaced staring at the smaller chair across that was his wife's. It was empty; none of the children daring to sit in it.

"Da please tell us," Apollo said quietly.

"The baby had caused internal bleeding…your uncle had to perform and emergency c-section and surgery," Stewart replied.

"Is…ar….no one's…" Poseidon sighed unable to convey the words.

"They'll be home in a few weeks," Stewart said.

Everyone's ears and heads snapped up at the statement. "You mean…"

"They'll be fine," Stewart nodded with a tried but happy smile.

Everyone smiled and gave relived sighs at the news.

"So what was it?" Hermes asked.

"A beautifully perfect angel. 17 inches, 6 lbs. and 3 ozs. She has black curls and the darkest green eyes. I've only seen eyes that color on one person….she's the perfect small version of your mother," he said proudly.

"What's her name?" Annette asked.

"Minerva….Minerva Katherine McGonagall. Your mother said she was the most perfect birthday gift I've ever given her," Stewart laughed.

"Dang it Albus won the bet," Hermes grumbled.

Stewart laughed causing the others to as well.


	44. Chapter 44

_I forgot I hadn't wrote about teh vaults Albus' grandfather left them! Well it's in here. Also is what really happened in the memory Ginny saw in Kat and Fi. You don;t have to have read that for this but if you did then you will know about this._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**_Chapter 44: The Vaults and the Baby_**

"Albus, why didn't you and Kat just come here after Dumbledore's death? It's been about a year" Aberforth sighed as he followed his brother to Gringotts'.

"I didn't want to…but Kat asked me to check out the vaults before she comes home for the hospital," Albus explained.

"Well let's hurry up. Athena raves about her little sister in all her calls and letters so I'm just as anxious to see Minerva as the others," Aberforth stated as they entered the bank.

"You're not the only one. I saw her through the nursery window but she couldn't see me," Albus stated.

They walked up to the nearest goblin and wait for him to see them.

"Yes?" the goblin asked.

"We'd like admittance to these two vaults," Albus said handing the goblin the keys. The creature looked at the keys and the two before sighing.

"Professor I can not let you into Vault 76421 without the owner's wand. Those were the rules specified by the late Lord Dumbledore," the goblin explained.

"Luckily we have it," Aberforth stated pulling the ivory wand from his pocket. The goblin that was named; Rypner, examined the wand carefully before nodding and handing the keys and wand back.

"Follow me," he said climbing down from his chair.

The brothers followed the little creature to the trolleys and rode one for twenty minutes before they stopped at Vault 76421. "To open this door you have to stick the wand in that opening while I turn the key," the goblin stated.

Aberforth did as the goblin instructed and the large doors opened to reveal a vault full of thousands and thousands of galleons with a trunk of jewels and several pureblood heirlooms.

"How the hell did Kat get our grandfather to give her this?" Aberforth blinked.

"Abe some of these things are actually Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's!" Albus blinked reading the inscription on a few of the shelves.

"Should we bring some?" Aberforth asked.

"No we'll just tell her a general idea what's in here. Franklin did say he knew she'd know what to do with it," Albus stated as they exited the vault.

The goblin locked the doors again and returned the wand and keys again to the wizards. They all then climbed into the cart and raced deeper into the bank stopping at Vault 1234562. The goblin took the key from Albus and opened the doors to show a vault twice as big and marvelous as the one they had just been two.

Tapestries of battles adorned the walls, trunks upon trunks of jewels and journals littered the floor. Galleons and muggle pounds where as far as you could see but there were no heirlooms.

"Obviously they thought you weren't pure enough to understand the founders' items," Aberforth said looking through some of the journals, "But you get their writings."

"I prefer it. Katherine will know how to keep them safe. She's probably got some of her own things for all we know," Albus stated.

"Well… you ready?" Aberforth asked placing the book back and shutting the lid.

Albus grabbed a few coin bags and nodded as the doors shut again and they came back to the front of the bank. They were walking back toward the Leaky Cauldron when Albus stopped and stared into a window.

"What is it?" Aberforth asked.

"Wait a minute," Albus said entering the little store.

Aberforth stepped closer to the window and laughed as he saw Albus purchase a small stuffed tabby cat and walk back out.

Aberforth grinned at his brother as they walked down the street.

"What!?" Albus snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all…I just think it's cute you've never met her and you're already buying gifts for her," Aberforth shrugged.

"Well…I saw her in the nursery window. She looks so much like Katherine…the tabby cat just seemed to fit," Albus shrugged. Aberforth said nothing more but smiled as they reached the pub and apparated back to the McGonagalls home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mr. Potter has just pulled up!!" Nanette called looking out of the living room window.

All the family members and a few of the extended family crowded around smiling brightly as they waited for Richard and Connie to enter with Katherine.

Stewart was standing in front of the foyer mirror straightening his tie. The door clicked open and he turned to see his wife pushed into the house by Richard as Connie followed.

"How are you mum?" Apollo asked.

"Perfect dear," Katherine said not looking at him. She stood up from the wheelchair and walked up to her husband beaming widely.

"Your daughter sir," she said kissing his lips and placing the baby in his arms.

Stewart looked down and the widest grin he ever gave anyone but Katherine shown on his face as the little ebony curled green eyed baby looked at him.

"Hello my kitten. Sweet little Mina," Stewart smiled. The baby yawned and waved her arms as Katherine took her back.

"Albus would you like to hold her?" Katherine asked seeing the man staring at the baby.

"I uh…uh…" Albus mumbled looking very nervous.

"Nothing to it Albus old boy just support her head," Stewart grinned as Katherine put the little creature in his arms.

Everyone watched in silent wonder as the baby grew completely quiet. Her green eyes and Albus' blue eyes met in some sort of understanding.

Katherine gripped her husband's arm tightly and a brilliant smile spread over her face as she saw that twinkle she had loved reignite in Albus' eyes.

It was then the baby's face scrunched up and she threw up all over Albus' bright pink robes. The entire family laughed loudly as Katherine took the baby back.

"Oh I'm sorry Albus," Katherine said trying and failing at holding back her laughter.

"Uh…that's okay," Albus said trying to Scorgify his robes and finding it wasn't working.

"Albus go put on some of Apollo's old robes. We'll get an elf to clean it. Tippy!" Stewart said calling the elf.

"Yes master?" the elf asked popping into the area.

"Clean Albus' robes," Stewart said as he put a hand to Katherine's middle back and everyone entered the living room.

* * *

The robes had not been able to completely clean and Albus never wore them again but the Professor did care. He had been bewitched by the little baby and when ever he could get away from his teaching duties he came to the McGonagalls to play with her.

Today was no different. It was now Christmas Break and Albus had arrived as soon as Dippit allowed him. He had come in said his hellos and gone straight upstairs to the nursery.

Katherine and Stewart were secretly watching from Stewart's office. In his office was a mirror charmed to show him any room in the house at his wish. Katherine was perched on his lap as the two watched Albus rocking in the rocking chair by the window. He was reading from a fairytale book to the baby who at only two months old seemed to listen intently.

"Katherine…do you remember what Frank said about the wife Albus wanted?" Stewart asked.

"Stewart he was a child. I doubt anything would come of these two. He treats her like a daughter or something I do not see him ever seeing her as anything different than a child," Katherine sighed.

"Well things change my dear," he said wrapping his arms around her tightly.


	45. Chapter 45

_Okay so we all know what happens when you mix a lot of McGonagall Traits and a little Bit of Harris Traits; you get Apollo, Cronus, and Athena. WE also know that if you mix a lot of Harris Traits and a little bit of McGonagall Traits you get Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus._

**Aphrodite died so we are not sure what she would have been.

**** Knowing all of this we must then ask ourselves....what do you get when you mix half Stewart with Half Katherine and just a dash of McGonagall and Harris?

minerva's-kitten

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 45: Tabby's First Words**_

According to Stewart and Katherine they had the most perfect children in the world. Their children were smart, good looking, kind, understanding, and had a good sense of humor.

According to the six adult children they had…no one compared to Minerva. All of the children from sensible Athena to goofball Hermes were astounded at how fast Minerva seemed to catch on to things. By six months she was walking and by nine months she was running after her much older siblings, nieces, and nephews.

The thing that really astounded them was that though she had yet to say a word to anyone you always knew exactly what she wanted. She would look straight into your eyes, point and nod and you knew what she was after. Rosalyn said Stewart had been that way as a child.

Fiona said Katherine learned to do things faster than others because she had so much catching up to do from her siblings being the youngest and having the next youngest a teenager.

This cemented the fact Minerva had a very healthy dose of both parents. They also found out she had a bad temper and was stubborn like Stewart but kept herself in tight control like Katherine.

It's amazing how you can learn so much from someone just a few months old but this family had and Minerva had wormed her way straight into the middle of everyone's heart.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stewart was sleeping peacefully with his wife's thing arms wrapped around him and her soft black curls tickling his back. As he and his wife slept a small but determine ten and a half month old baby toddled into the room and over to his side of the bad. She was cold and wanted her mother to cuddle her and she was certain her father would help her in this matter. The little lass prized her father above all other men; even her best playmate Albus…or Albie as she called him in her head.

She looked up at the large bed and frowned. The bed was so big and tall that she couldn't reach; but thankfully one of his hands was hanging off the side. She pulled it with all her little might and….nothing. Huffing the little baby put down her favorite stuffed tabby; Albie had given it to her, and took his very large hand in her two tiny ones and jerked hard.

He moved very little and mumbled something unintelligible. Minerva was getting very upset; though she wouldn't cry. She didn't like crying so she didn't do it. But she was still upset. Then the solution hit her as she picked up the cat.

"AGGGH!" Stewart and Katherine screamed as they both nearly jumped out of the bed holding each other tightly.

They had heard the most awful yowling sound. It had sounded like a cat had just been run over or something.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Stewart gasped.

The sound was heard again and they looked over the bed and saw their baby standing their yowling like her very life depended on it.

"Morgana's skirts Minerva scaring mummy and daddy is not a good thing to do this early in the morning. What are you doing out of your crib anyway?" Stewart asked.

"Mummy!" Minerva said in a clear voice.

The child's parents stared at her.

"Say it again," Stewart commanded.

"Mummy. I want mummy," Minerva replied as clear as a bell.

"Her first words. Oh Stewart!" Katherine grinned broadly.

"Yeah," he laughed lifting the tiny girl into the large bed. Minerva crawled over her father kicking him slightly and snuggled very cat like into her mother's arms.

"Looks like she's a Tabby Kitten for sure," Stewart laughed with a yawn.

"Let's all go back to sleep," Katherine sighed.

The adults snuggled close to the now sleeping baby and Stewart put a protective arm over his favorite girls. His Kat and her kitten.

* * *

"Hello! Any one home?" Albus asked entering the house. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Albus was taking it to sneak a visit to his favorite girl.

"Albie! Albie's here mummy!" Minerva squealed toddling out of the kitchen and running as fast as her little legs could take her to Albus. He chuckled deeply and picked her up.

"I see someone decided to talk," Albus stated as Katherine came out of the kitchen wearing a blue dress in cream apron.

"Well I did say she'd talk when she wanted. She started early this morning. Actually she woke Stewart and I up yowling like an angry cat then she said what she wanted," Katherine laughed.

"So the cat thing goes deeper than we thought. She must truly be your child," Albus teased.

"Well thank Merlin for that," Katherine laughed, "I was about to give Mina her lunch…care to join us?"

"I would never refuse a meal made by you," Albus grinned.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46: Professor Tabby**_

"Katherine why are we coming up here?" Stewart wined as the Hogwarts gates opened to them.

"I told you we're visiting Albus. He was just promoted to Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor. It a big set of accomplishments for a man that's been teaching for only about four years," Katherine explained. She was carrying a picnic basket while three year old Minerva was held securely in her father's arms.

At three Minerva spoke with the mind and understanding of a first year and she could read just as well. Her beauty had increased as well as her adoration for her father and Albus.

She had asked her mother to dress her pretty and the girl was wearing a dress that was emerald on the top with cream skirts and a cream sash. Her long black locks were in two braids with green ribbon and she wore shiny black buckled shoes.

The trio entered the old castle and the couple traveled through the unforgotten corridors to the transfiguration classroom. They let Minerva knock and heard Albus bid them entrance.

"Hi Albie we're here to see you today," Minerva stated as her father set her down and she rushed up to the teacher's desk.

"I see you are and you look very pretty today Tabby," Albus smiled.

"Thank you mummy picked it out," Minerva smiled.

"Well she has quite the eye for fashion then," Albus winked as he looked up and nodded a greeting to Katherine and Stewart.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Thirty minutes later the group had eaten the food Katherine brought and she was walking around the room as Stewart and Albus played with Minerva. The little toddler had climbed into the chair behind Albus' desk and was sitting with a quill in her hand.

"Class today we will go over the Theory and Spell of changing an animal into a pin cushion," Minerva stated in a commanding tone.

"She sounds like Kat when ever Apollo and I got in trouble," Albus laughed nudging his friend.

"No talking when I am talking Mr. Dumbledore," Minerva snapped.

"Yes Professor Tabby," Albus coughed putting his head down. Katherine took a picture with her new camera as she laughed quietly.

Minerva eyed the two men with sharp eyes before she climbed onto the table and crossed her arms.

"Mr. McGonagall please go and get two rabbits for me, you, and Mr. Dumbledore," Minerva replied.

"Yes ma'am," Stewart nodded trying to look serious.

Katherine slipped her wand into the girl's hand as Stewart sat back down.

"Now then. The spell is very simple you just waved your wand like so and say anima pinoria," Minerva explained waving her wand at the rabbit that Stewart had put by her.

Katherine stood to the side grinning like a proud mama lion as the rabbit turned into a green pincushion. She took another picture.

"How'd she do that!?" Stewart blinked as he and Albus scrabbled up and took the pin cushion.

A part from the little bit of fur on the underside it was a great transfiguration; especially since she was only three and it was the first time she'd ever used a wand. At least that's what the men thought.

"That's amazing," Albus blinked looking up at the toddler.

"What did you think I did with her all day?" Katherine grinned as she held out her arms and the girl jumped into them.

"Mummy reads Transfiguration books to me. I love them," Minerva replied handing her mother back the wand, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I think you've earned an extra chapter and cuddle tonight for that spell," Katherine said kissing the girl's head.

"Very good," Minerva exclaimed wrapping her arms and legs around the woman's neck and torso.

"Katherine you've got quite a talent for teaching," Stewart laughed.

"Well so does our little Tabby," Katherine laughed rubbing the girl's back.

"I look forward to teaching Tabby," Albus stated transforming the pincushion back and putting the rabbits in their cages.

Minerva just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and inhaled the cinnamon and lavender scent she loved.


	47. Chapter 47

_Another memory from the Kat and FI sotry. This is also Minerva's first meeting of her Aunt Deidra and we see Mina is very clear with her actions on what she thinks of the woman._

_**Chapter 47: Kat and her Kitten**_

It was late June and all was quiet. Katherine had left earlier for a delivery leaving Minerva with Stewart, Gloria, and Athena. He had left the girl happily playing with her, niece, sister, and toys as he entered his library to get some head way on a new case.

The man had worked diligently for two hours before he heard his daughter's tremulous voice.

"Papa! Papa!" cried the small four year old as she ran into the library; black curls bouncing.

"What is it my we little kitten?" asked the deeply Scottish voice as he looked down at the little one that was a carbon copy of her mother.

"I can't find mummy. Theny said she left! Why would she leave me? You aren't supposed to leave your kitten are you?" little Minerva cried.

"No my dear your mummy did not leave you. She went to see Mr. and Mrs. Black. She's helping Mrs. Black have her new baby," Stewart explained pulling the little one into his lap.

"But I'm her little helper why didn't she take me?" Minerva cried. Stewart was about to answer when another caught their attention.

"Because she asked me to come and get you," replied a man. The child and the man looked up to see Albus entering the room wearing blue robes with stars.

"Hello Albus," Stewart said.

"Hi Albie," Minerva squealed waving at him.

"Hello Mr. McGonagall, kitten. Kat asked me to come and get her precious little baby. She says she wants to take you out for a surprise," Albus said adding the last part in a staged whisper.

"Far be it from me to stand in front of a Kat and her Kitten. She seems to learn more with her than she does with me. I just don't see why they like her so," Stewart sighed. The truth was he was quite glad his children were so devoted to their mother.

"I think there is a bit of extra magic to her," Albus laughed.

"Something tells me your right. Well here you go one kitten," Stewart laughed as he stood and put Minerva in Albus' arms.

"Hi Albie. I know why mummy sent you to get me," Minerva said smiling.

"Oh and why is that?" Albus asked.

"I told her you were my boyfriend," the little girl said smartly. The men looked at each other and chuckled as Stewart ran a hand over Minerva's head.

"Well Mina if you still feel that way when you're older you have my blessing," Stewart laughed. Albus laughed as they walked out of the library.

"Yes my blessing indeed…I'm sure you will get married," he nodded to himself before going back to work.

* * *

Katherine was just coming down the stairs of the Black home on Booring Street when the elf opened the door and let Albus in.

"Mummy!" Minerva exclaimed reaching for the woman.

"Hello my precious gift," Katherine sighed as she pulled the tiny child close.

"Precious gift? I take it then that she is the newest of the family. My, my what a little baby machine you've turned out to be," Deidra sneered as she came down the stairs Katherine had just stepped off of.

"Deidra I delivered your grandchild and made sure your daughter-in-law lived what more do you want?" Katherine hissed.

"You can get away from us Honoria we own you," Deidra sneered and then saw the man behind her sister. "Who is this?"

"Deidra this is Albus Dumbledore. Albus this is my much elder sister Deidra Black," Katherine introduced.

"Ma'am," Albus bowed.

"Hmm what a strapping young lad you are," Deidra smiled coming around her sister and circling the man like a vulture. "Yes indeed."

"Deidra…" Katherine said warningly.

"There's no harm in it Honoria. It's in our blood…yours especially," Deidra stated running a hand down Albus' cheek. The man had to force himself not to shiver. This woman was very creepy compared to Katherine in his opinion.

"Looks like that little brat is the same. Not everyday we get one that looks just like us. You know what that means," Deidra smirked as she caressed Minerva's pale cheek. Minerva whimpered and on instinct snapped at the woman drawing blood from her palm.

"You insolent brat!" Deidra snarled as she took her other hand and raised it to slap the child.

Katherine grabbed Deidra's wrist in midair and a low cat like growl could be heard geminating from within her. Deidra cried out softly as she was forced to kneel at her sister's feet by the strength Katherine seemed to be putting into the grip.

"I've bore your stupidity to long. Next time you touch one of _my_ Clan I promise you…I will take the greatest pleasure in giving you the death you deserve," Katherine hissed as she pushed the woman down and stepped over her. "Albus we're going."

"Certainly Kat," Albus nodded taking the elder woman's arm as they walked out of the house.

Deidra sat up cradling her wrist to her chest as two figures came out of the shadows.

"Honoria is gaining more power and insolence I knew marrying her off to him was a bad idea," a deep voice snarled helping his sister up.

"We needed the dowry and no one would take Fiona because she had it with ever man with in fifty feet of her," Another voice stated.

"Well they'll both get there. Perfect little Honoria will be first. She has everything she wants….we'll make sure Gellert takes it all away," Deidra stated.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Chapter 48: Stealing Minerva's Thrown_**

"You have to tell her Katherine," Stewart whispered.

"Stewart you're her idol you tell her," Katherine hissed.

"I'm not telling her! She's got my temper! Besides you're her mother. You have a bond with her….you have it with all of them," Stewart stated.

"You idiot you told the others I was…."

"I know that…now it's your turn. I'm going to the pub with my sons. Bye!" Stewart smiled pushing her into the living room.

"Bloody Scott," Katherine cursed under her breathe as she walked over to the girl that was sitting on the carpet with art supplies on the coffee table around her. Minerva was now six.

"That's very good dear who is it?" Katherine asked sitting behind her daughter on the floor.

"You, me, and daddy," Minerva replied, "Should I draw the new baby?"

"I…what?" Katherine blinked.

"I hear you. You're worried I'll be mad about loosing my place as the baby. I'm not," Minerva stated.

"Minerva…can you read thoughts?" Katherine frowned.

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"Minerva that's wonderful. You're telepathic," Katherine smiled pulling her daughter on to her lap.

"I am?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes. Reading minds without legimency is being telepathic," Katherine explained.

"Oh…I shouldn't tell others unless necessary then right?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva get out of my head," Katherine said as she slammed down her Occlemency shields.

"Yes mummy," Minerva said looking down.

"Minerva don't get me wrong this is a very good gift. But you need to know when to read and when not to. Your father has the same gift so you should speak with him about it," Katherine said softly as she lifted the girl's chin to look her in the eye.

"Okay…but I'll still have a place right? I don't have to move out of my room or stop having you read me to sleep?" Minerva asked as her childlike side came through.

"No darling I will read to you as often as you want me to. You're my baby and always will be," Katherine smiled kissing Minerva's head.

"Can we read now? Hogwarts; A History," Minerva asked?

"Yes," Katherine smiled as she waved her hand and brought the book to her. Minerva snuggled into her mother's lap and listened as her mother's soft voice lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Seven months later Minerva looked up from the book she was reading with Albus as her father entered carrying a small blue blanketed bundle.

"A boy?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. Everyone this is Ares Eric," Stewart smiled unwrapping the baby to show him off.

Albus hoisted Minerva up so she could see the small baby with the small bit of black hair and grey eyes.

"Can I see mama now?" Minerva asked.

"She wants to see you Tabby. She's asked specifically for you," Stewart smiled.

Albus set her down and the girl hurried into her mother's room to find her lying in the bed.

"Mummy?" Minerva questioned walking to the woman's side of the bed and staring at her.

"What do you think?" Katherine asked tiredly.

"He's…well I don't know him well enough but he looks good. He has daddy's eyes," Minerva stated.

"I know. How are you?" Katherine asked stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Fine…you look really sleepy," Minerva replied.

"I am. Having a baby takes a lot out of you…but I can't sleep," Katherine smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need a little kitten here to curl up with me. Know where I can get one?" Katherine asked.

"Well it is my bed time," Minerva smiled impishly.

"Yes, yes it is," Katherine smiled softly.

Minerva crawled into the bed and wrapped herself around her mother.

"I love you so much mummy," Minerva whispered.

"I will always love you no matter what my little tabby," Katherine sighed kissing Minerva's head as they fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

_No family is perfect. Not even the McGonagalls._

**_Chapter 49: Sibling Rivalry_**

Who would have thought the family that always got along would fall apart over a he said she said? Certainly none of the McGonagalls and yet….yet that is exactly what had happened. Chaos had ensued and the home Katherine worked so hard to keep up for Stewart was wrecked in the four days the couple had taken a vacation on. They had gone back to the hotel in Rome.

When they came back they quite literally entered a war zone with spells and toys flying everywhere. Sons, daughters, in-laws, and grandchildren were hiding all over the front of the house attacking each other.

Actually when they entered the home Apollo was on the ground with Hermes on top of him and they were pounding on each other.

"ENOUGH!!" Katherine and Stewart bellowed as their magic swooshed through the home and seemed to freeze everyone in time.

"What the bloody hell is going on in my house!?" Stewart yelled in rage.

"Where's Minerva and Ares?" Katherine asked.

"She started it mummy!" Ares whined running down the stairs. He had a cut over his upper right eye and black hair was incredibly messy as was his nice clothes.

"I didn't start anything," Minerva snapped coming out from behind a couch. Something had clearly bitten her cheek and it was very swollen and she moved a little dizzily but with determination.

"She did she said I was a big baby for not going swimming and she laughed at me," Ares pouted.

"He told me I was a crying scaredy cat for always carrying around this," Minerva stated holding up the remains of the stuffed cat Albus had bought her, "SO he shredded it and stuck a wasps nest in the head that way when I picked it up I got stung."

"And I suppose like the idiots you all are none of you thought to see if Mina was allergic!?" Stewart snapped as the girl collapsed into her father's arms.

"Well she seemed fine when she got stung," Poseidon stated.

"Well if you cared to take note of her appearance you would she is not! And all of you are grown why the hell get into a fight with the babies!?" Stewart snapped cradling the eleven year old in his arms.

"Ares did Minerva really say you were a baby?" Katherine asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. The glare she gave the boy would make skins crawl.

"No," the five year old sighed, "She said I was the baby and rightly didn't know how to swim. She said I'd learn later….I always have to wait till later. She never does she always gets to do things first!" Ares stated.

"Because she is older. Just like Athena did everything before your brothers. There's no shame in being the youngest. I was," Katherine replied.

"Sorry mummy. Sorry daddy. Will Mina be okay?" the boy asked.

"Fortunately for all of you the adrenaline of this fight slowed the venom. From now on I suggest you look at things from a diplomatic stand point and not take sides without all the facts," Stewart stated as he and Katherine head upstairs.

"And as for you Ares…you can wait in my library for me," Stewart added over his shoulder.

"Yes dad," Ares sighed as he began slumping that way. The others took that as the time to skedaddle before they got into worse trouble.

* * *

Minerva moaned softly as she woke up and found herself cradled on her bed being held by her mother. Her face felt enormously better and she no longer seemed dizzy.

"Mummy?"

"What baby?" Katherine asked playing with Minerva's curls.

"Can we not take Ares school shopping with us tomorrow," Minerva asked?

"Ares is not leaving this house for quite some time after what he caused happen. Mina baby you have to stay away from wasps and bees from now on you're allergic," Katherine explained.

"Oh that explains so much," Minerva quipped.

"Cheeky little devil," Katherine laughed kissing Minerva's head.

"Mummy…will you be mad if I get into Gryffindor like the others? It's just…well I adore cats and I like being courageous and…well I get to have Albie as my Head of house if I am," Minerva explained.

"Minerva I have no doubt at all you will be a Gryffindor. You will be Albus' pride and joy of the house I'm sure," Katherine stated smiling as she started to lightly scratch Minerva's head.

Minerva sighed tiredly but happily as she fell asleep nestled in one of the three places she deemed her sanctuary.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50: Minerva's First Major Choice**_

Katherine and Stewart were easily able to clean up the destruction the previous day had caused. Now it was breakfast time and it appeared as though the moment they knew was coming had finally arrived.

"Mail came in this morning. I sent Tippy up with a special breakfast for Minerva," Katherine stated as her husband wandered tiredly into the kitchen.

The older he got the less he felt like dressing for breakfast and the more he wandered around with his pajamas on and robe open. He had gotten extremely lazy in the mornings and Katherine attributed it to him trying to be more like his sons.

"So she's finally got her letter then? Well good to know," Stewart nodded scratching his head. His hair was sticking up at odd angles. He was wearing black silk pajamas and a navy blue robe.

"Well now we'll know what potion ingredients to get her shopping today. You know I had thought it was odd to go shopping before we got the letter but now that we have it my old brain is at ease," he added.

"That's nice to know," Katherine nodded as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

She had gotten rather lazy over the years in some areas as well. She too was wearing her night clothes. She was in a matching black silk spaghetti strap nightgown that went to her knees and an emerald silk robe that also went to her knees.

Five year old Ares was sitting on the left of his father dipping his strips of toast into the yellow goo of his eggs. "Does that mean I get to have this house to myself? And Ma too?" Ares asked with a conspirator gleam in his eyes.

"Hey let's get something straight young man…I am the only one that gets your Ma to myself," Stewart smirked as he taped Katherine's butt. Katherine smiled and put a piece of bacon in her teeth that Stewart ate till he was able to reach her lips and kissed her.

"Eeew, eeeeewwww not in front of me! My poor perfect eyes!" Ares cried holding his hands over his eyes.

"One day you will think all girls are pretty and not just your mother. I dare say you will even find Minerva pretty," Stewart replied.

"Never, never. Never ever will I find her pretty father she's such a…a…bookworm! She's so…well she's no fun. Athena's pretty because she takes care of herself like Ma and she has fun. All Minnie does is read and practice spells," Ares stated.

"A well taught girl it the best treasure one can have Ares. Looks are desirable but brains will keep a marriage from ever getting old," Stewart explained.

"I don't want anyone smarter than me," Ares stated as a loud scream was heard from upstairs.

"Minerva missile headed straight for Da in three…" feet were padding upstairs.

"Two…" feet running downstairs. Stewart pushed his chair out and opened his arms.

"One…" Ares sighed as Minerva slid into the slick tile of the kitchen and landed on Stewart's lap.

"Good morning my little kitten. How are you?" Stewart asked kissing the girl's pale head.

"I've finally got my Hogwarts letter!!" Minerva squealed holding the parchment in front of Stewart's face.

"I see," Stewart nodded.

"No daddy look at whose signature is on it. Albus is the Deputy now!!" Minerva exclaimed.

"The deputy? Well that is a fast accomplishment. Albus will be offered Minister of Magic soon," Stewart laughed.

"I suppose now you really want to go shopping," Ares sighed, "and might I ask who's to take me to the race? I hope you two didn't forget."

"Well seeing as this is Minerva's big moment we will let her decide," Katherine replied placing two more plates on the table and sitting down herself.

"Neither one of us has to work today so you can have your father or mother in this your first big moment of school life," Stewart explained.

Minerva for the first time in her life looked lost. She actually couldn't think of what to do.

Her father was strong and determined. He was handsome and charming able to easily talk a cat away from a mouse hole; she'd seen him do that once. Going with him she'd possibly meet a lot of children's parents and could figure out who she should make friends with and not. He was her rock; that immoveable force that holds you in place and helped you stand on your feet and not bend to others. He kept her safe.

Her mother was beauty and grace personified though she had a teasing attitude. She was pleasant to everyone but as soon as your back was turned she was a regular serpent; a true pureblood if there ever was one. She knew just about everyone and if she didn't know you then you knew her on her families' reputation and the fact that though her brothers and sister hated her they adored and worshipped her beauty. Her mother was her guardian angel; that constant friend on your shoulder that came when ever you needed her. She was a guiding light in the darkest of times. She taught Minerva everything.

Minerva tried to infiltrate their minds to see what they wanted. In her father's she was shut out by a large etiquette book as Stewart ate his breakfast seeming not to notice what she was doing. In her mother's she was stopped by a silver cobra with red glowing eyes snapping at her as Katherine buttered her toast.

Minerva sighed as she picked at her breakfast when a flash of flames appeared on the counter and a giant flaming colored bird cawed at them. All four screamed and Katherine fell back in her chair hitting her head on the hard wood floor with a loud crack.

"Katherine!" Stewart cried rushing to her side and gently pulling her into his lap.

"Katherine are you all right," he asked brushing back her hair as her eyes continued to flutter.

"I don't know…kiss me," she stated. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

She returned it and nodded, "Yes I'm fine now. What the hell is that thing?"

"It's Phawkes…it says he is Albus' familiar," Minerva stated reading the letter she'd taken from the bird, "It's for you mother."

Stewart helped Katherine up and she took the letter as the bird stretched its neck and practically made Katherine stroke his head as she read. Stewart laughed to himself seeing that now she knew the bird belonged to Albus she wasn't scared of it.

"Hmmm Albus wants to come to dinner next Friday oh and Aberforth and Angelica will also…well I'll need to do some special shopping," Katherine said aloud though she was talking to herself.

"Father I think…I want mother to take me," Minerva said looking at him with a pleading eye.

Stewart could hear her thoughts of wanting her mother for a new dress to impress Albus with and he couldn't help but again think of Lady Dumbledore's words of his child marrying Albus.

"Very well then. Get something to bring out those pretty green eyes," Stewart winked kissing her head as he left the room. Minerva looked up at her mother smiling.

"Thirty minutes," Katherine winked. Minerva nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

Katherine and Minerva entered Ollivander's and found Deidra there with her daughter-in-law and grandson. Deidra turned at the bell ringing and sneered devilishly.

"Honoria dearest," she smiled.

"Deidra," Katherine nodded as she felt her young kitten sneak her tiny hand into hers and squeeze it as hard as she could.

The movement caught the woman's eye and she gave another cold smile.

"Minerva isn't it? My, my you certainly have grown. Starting school this year then? So is my eldest grandson, Cygnus, from Walter my third born," Deidra explained.

"Yes ma'am," Minerva nodded.

"I must say Honoria she certainly is a pretty little rosebud. She is the spitting image of you…but those brains …quite an ugly thing to have. Yes I for see her an old spinster without a man to warm her bed," Deidra laughed.

"And I for see your family hated and scorned and Cygnus to be the father of worthless girls," Katherine hissed pushing Minerva behind her. Deidra's eyes blazed as she hurried the woman and boy out of the shop.

"Well that was interesting. Wand arm please," Ollivander replied as the tape measurer flew around them.

Minerva held up her right hand as she stared at her mother. "I really don't like them. How were you ever apart of that family?"

"Never judge a book by its cover Minerva. I wasn't as nice then as I am now," Katherine replied as the wand maker brought forth a few wand boxes.

Minerva tried several when a short black wand sparked in her hands.

"8 inches with dragon heartstring and made of ebony wood. Very good for Transfiguration," Ollivander nodded, "11 galleons please."

Katherine paid the man and led her precious kitten out.


	51. Chapter 51

_Minerva is seen as prim and proper and she is....to a point._

**_Chapter 51: An Unexpected Achievement_**

Katherine and Stewart found themselves sitting in the Headmaster's office just two days after Halloween. They had no idea why and truly could not believe Minerva was in trouble. She was a model child unlike Ares and Hermes.

"Stewart what if she did do something. You yourself say she has so much of me in her. What if she's going to be expelled?" Katherine asked suddenly very upset.

They had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes for the headmaster and his deputy.

"Katherine you killed Professor Kettleburn and were not expelled surely they would not expel Minerva for a prank no matter who she's killed," Stewart said patting her hand.

"It was Professor Binns and as the boys tell me it did nothing to make his classes more interesting," Katherine sighed.

"If you were the one that did that I am certainly glad all Hermes did was set my office on fire," Dilys Dewert stated from her frame.

"We were sorry for that….but it was quite a feat to control that spell. It's one notch below feindyfire," Stewart replied.

"The fact your children can control spells like that at their young ages should be a great cause for concern. Even my young generations do not do such," Phineus Neglligus huffed.

"What I teach my children is my concern not yours Phineus and might I remind you that you were the one that decided not to expel me…could it be you were fearful of what my father would do?" Katherine asked.

The portrait merely glared at her and walked out of his frame just as the office door opened.

"So sorry to keep you waiting but our caretaker Mr. Hornsby is in a state over the walls in the dungeons. Albus and I have still not been able to reverse the spells and charms," Armando sighed as he entered and sat behind his desk rubbing his balding head. Albus stood to his right with his hands behind his back.

"The dungeon walls?" Stewart asked gripping his wife's hand.

"Oh yes you see the way we've come to understand it is that Cygnus Black, Conner Crabbe, and Michael Yaxley were teasing Miss Poppy Pomfrey about her blood status; she a muggle born. Well it appears your daughter, Rolanda Hooch, and Pamona Sprout didn't quite like that and set off to bring down the Slytherin's view and help them style the dungeons," Dippit explained.

"Oh dear…where are they now?" Katherine asked.

"They are in the holding cells in the dungeons awaiting punishment. I thought it best to call you and Mr. McGonagall in hopes you can enlighten Professor Dumbledore and myself at just what they did," Dippit explained.

"Certainly. We will of course like to see the girls before we leave," Stewart nodded as they stood. He helped Katherine up as the door was burst open making a loud banging sound. There stood a livid Malcolm McGonagall.

"What is this nonsense about my granddaughter being locked in the dungeons!? Take me too her this instant!" Malcolm snapped.

"Lord McGonagall!?" "Father!?" Dippit and Stewart stated at the same time.

"Malcolm how did you find out?" Katherine asked leaving her husband and walking up to her father-in-law.

"Black was gloating to Malfoy about his grandson. I will not tolerate my little Min having such a tarnished reputation. Dippit let's get going," Malcolm stated. Dippit blinked in complete confusion about why the Governor was here but knew better than to argue with the man.

"Y-yes of course. Albus let's go," Armando stated.

Albus nodded and followed Stewart, Dippit, Katherine, and Malcolm out.

* * *

"Merlin's beard I cant believe I got myself into this mess," Minerva sighed into the dark as she hung by her wrists in the dungeons.

"It certainly dispelled my earlier thoughts of you being a goody two shoes know it all," Rolanda's voice quipped in the dark.

"Thank you but we still got caught. I obviously am not as well equipped for pranks as I had convinced myself," Minerva stated.

"For what it's worth I'm glad to call you all my friends. Not many would help me. Most half bloods would turn away so they wouldn't get picked on," Poppy's meek voice stated.

"Next time I just might do that these cuffs hurt," Pamona sighed. They all laughed as their chains rattled.

"Speaking of what someone would and wouldn't do…you Minerva have a serious lack of knowledge about the way a person of your status is supposed to act," Rolanda replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked as her eyes trained on where the voice was coming from.

Rolanda and the other two girls were slightly fearful of the way her eyes seemed to glow in the dark but they said nothing. It appeared Minerva was not aware of what her eyes were doing.

"Your mother is a Slytherin daughter of one of the most feared families and your father is the Ravenclaw son of the head school governor. By all accounts you should be one of the snobbish annoyances in this school. You should be worse than Black and yet you and as rumor has it all your brothers and sister before you were some of the nicest and well mannered in the school. True not all of them were rule abiding but they were gentlemen and a lady. What's up with that?" Rolanda ranted.

"Hey she's right. My mother said her mother said your mother never associated with anyone that couldn't trace back their magical lineage seven generations," Pamona stated.

"You lot haven't a clue who my parents are if you listen to biased rumors. I'll have you know my mother is one of the kindest and most beautiful witches there is," Minerva snapped.

"Well that sounded pious. Surely you are not that delusional about your parents. I mean mine are nice but I seriously never think of them like that," Rolanda laughed.

"You three have no idea who she is," Minerva replied as the dungeon door opened and a bright light shown in their faces.

A figure stood silhouetted in the door. The figure was tall and slim with long curls. Her dress was of the empire waist style and was silver; her robe matched it.

"I definitely think I've seen it all now that I've seen you hanging there for a prank," the light Scottish/ Irish accent stated.

"Mother!" Minerva cried happily. She knew her mother would clear up this mess so it wasn't on her record.

Katherine flicked her wand toward the ceiling and the room lit up as she, Stewart, Armando, Malcolm, and Albus walked down the stairs and stood before the four girls hanging on the wall.

"We should really look into other forms of punishment. This form is getting old," Malcolm said looking at the manacles.

"Grandfather please tell me mother called you," Minerva begged.

"No actually I heard about this from Governor Black. Seemed very glad one of my brats was finally getting put straight. I must say Minerva coming here I thought sure it was a misunderstanding but here I find it's not," Malcolm said crossing his arms.

Minerva looked at all the adults' faces and tears came to her eyes as she saw the looks of mild anger and disappointment. She dropped her head and let a few tears fall.

"Release," Katherine said softly as she walked up to the chains.

The manacles fell away and Minerva easily dropped into her mother's arms. As Minerva cried she wrapped her arms and legs around Katherine and buried her face in the witch's black hair.

Katherine turned and eyed the men disdainfully.

"What she did was an achievement far beyond the talents of any third year let alone first. My daughter will be a great Transfiguration Mistress you mark my words. I demand that this be no more than a note in her records and she not be expelled from school but taken out for the weekend while everything with the dungeons is cleared up. After what Stewart and I told you of the spells used it will not take long to get rid of the problem," Katherine said in her most regal tone.

"It shall be as you say Katherine I will personally over see it," Malcolm nodded. Albus and Armando said nothing.

Stewart released the other three girls gently and eyed them. "Two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff I see. If it pleases the Headmaster I should ask that you three accompany my wife and child home for the weekend," he stated.

"It seems we have little choice. They may," Dippit nodded.

"Then you three go and pack and meet me back at the front doors. Katherine I suspect you have a talk with our kitten coming," Stewart said sternly.

Katherine nodded and walked out carrying Minerva. It was not as easy as it was when she was five because Minerva was tall and leggy like her mother; but she also didn't weigh much like her mother so Katherine was able to manage. They made it out to the gates and Katherine apparated to the front porch of her home with her child.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52: Kat Speaks With Her Kitten**_

Katherine bypassed the living room where her son was playing with his blocks and went right upstairs to the master bedroom and sat in the old rocking chair by the window. It was the same chair she'd rocked Athena in when she was a child. Katherine had rocked every one of her children in it.

She situated the now silent Minerva and started to gently rock as she petted the black braids. She hummed an old Celtic tune as she rocked her child. Minerva sniffed softly and curled tighter into Katherine's lap listening to the gently beating of her mother's heart.

Several minutes passed before Minerva looked up into her mother's green eyes.

"I didn't think it would blow up like this. I just wanted to teach those boys a lesson," Minerva stated.

"I know baby but you did do something wrong and you have to accept the consequences," Katherine replied wiping the girl's tears away.

"Meaning the suspension for the next few days? But is that punishment when I'm only going to miss one day of classes?" Minerva asked.

"Maybe not but you were taken out of school and that is punishment enough. Your father, grandfather and I went to see the wall," Katherine stated. Minerva blushed and buried her head in the crook of Katherine's neck.

"A wall spelled to disappear from any Slytherin that touches it and to disrobe them when they do. And adding the hair dye charm as well…Mina baby it was a stroke of genius. You father was quite impressed," Katherine said smiling softly.

"I found the spell for the wall in an old diary of yours. I added the color charms myself," Minerva explained looking up.

"Diary of mine? What color was it?" Katherine asked eyeing the girl.

"Red," Minerva said biting her lip.

"Oh my prank journal. I haven't seen that in awhile," Katherine laughed pulling Minerva's head under her chin.

"Mama…will father lecture me later?" Minerva asked.

"No my kitten he won't. You just have fun with your friends," Katherine laughed kissing the girl's head.

"Am I really a disappointment for not being like you? Everyone says you're evil and mean but …I don't see it. They say all of us are delusional because we don't see it," Minerva replied looking up again.

"I wasn't always calm and all smiles. I was uncontrollable …but people grow and change. We all do at some point," Katherine explained.

"I hope you never change again. You're perfect just the way you are now and I don't want you to ever change again," Minerva replied sincerely. They heard the door open and the sounds of the girls.

"I'll see what I can do," Katherine laughed kissing Minerva's nose as she set the girl on the floor.

"Get out of here," she added tapping Minerva's backside lightly. Minerva nodded and ran off.

* * *

"More pancakes girls?" Katherine asked a few days later as the four girls sat around at the breakfast table.

"Yes please!" Pamona and Poppy chorused.

"Yeah me too," Rolanda nodded.

Katherine smiled as she put a few pancakes on each plate.

"Ms. Katherine your cooking is even better than the elves at school! Where did you learn?" Pamona asked.

"Oh I pick things up when Stewart and I travel. Mostly I learned myself. My father wanted his daughters able to completely please their husbands so we had to learn how to supervise house elves. I did one better or worse depending on how you look at it and I had the elves teach me how to cook and clean myself," Katherine explained sitting down beside Rolanda.

"You wanted to learn how to do things like the rest of us?" Poppy blinked.

"Well Poppy dear I don't think any peace can be in both worlds unless we learn about each other. Plus…there are benefits to muggle things just as there are to wizard things. And…I like cooking," Katherine smiled.

"You girls about ready to get to school?" Malcolm asked entering the room.

"Yes grandfather," Minerva nodded quickly putting her plate in the sink and standing by him.

The other girls groaned and slumped in different ways around the table.

"I hate school," Rolanda whined.

"You know…perhaps with a little schmoozing Katherine can get your parents to let you spend a few weeks here for the summer. Plus…Christmas is around the corner," Malcolm grinned.

The girls grinned and stood hugging Katherine each before going back to stand by Malcolm.

"Wait…" Minerva left the group and catapulted into her mother's arms. "I love you mummy," Minerva sighed.

"You'll always be my kitten my love," Katherine whispered kissing the girl's head. Minerva backed away and in a flash the four girls and Governor were gone leaving Katherine alone.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53: A Riddle and A Mudblood**_

"Mother, father please stop that it's embarrassing," Minerva groaned as she walked beside them through Diagon Alley. It was the end of summer and the couple had brought Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey school shopping.

Stewart was spinning his wife around as he hummed her favorite tune and her skirts flew around.

"I think it's sweet they're still so in love," Poppy sighed dreamily.

"Not when you're in public. People can see," Minerva moaned.

Stewart continued to hum in his deep voice as he bobbed his head and spun his wife around. Katherine was laughing with her musical voice as she twirled.

They were so lost in each other they didn't see the person till Katherine had bumped into him and made his packages fall.

"Oh dear. Oh we are so sorry," Katherine gasped.

Stewart waved his wand and picked up all the boy's packages and handed them to him.

"Sorry about that son. Next time we'll watch where we're dancing," Stewart chuckled.

"It's fine," the boy replied.

"I'm Stewart McGonagall and this is my wife Katherine and this is our daughter Minerva and her friend Poppy," Stewart introduced.

"Pleasure," the boy nodded, "I'm Tom Riddle."

"So school shopping I see. What year are you?" Stewart asked conversationally.

"Starting second year in Slytherin," the boy answered.

The boy was pale and a little on the tall side. He was skinny with black hair he wore combed back and he had black as night eyes. He didn't look like anyone Stewart knew and yet there was a certain something about him that gave the man the impression he should know the boy.

"My wife here was a Slytherin. Who are you parents?" Stewart asked.

The boy mumbled a good bye and hastily walked off.

"Daddy…he's an orphan. He doesn't have any family," Minerva replied.

"Oh…oh dear me so he's mudblood of half-blood?" Stewart asked.

"Half I think…but you shouldn't use the m word it's not nice," Minerva said shaking her head.

"What's it mean…mudblood? They call me it at school a lot," Poppy stated.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a word a pureblood uses to refer to someone of a none magical family that is a witch or wizard. One who is muggleborn," Katherine explained.

Little Poppy looked absolutely stricken. She knew the word had been bad; why else would the others say it, but to hear her friend's parents use the word so carelessly was like a punch in the gut. She paled and ran off.

"Nice Da," Minerva growled.

"What?" Stewart shrugged, "Minerva she's got to get over how that effects her all of the mudbloods should. It's because the word upsets them that the ruder purebloods use it to taunt them."

Minerva just crossed her arms and glared at him like her mother did when Stewart stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Let me talk to her," Katherine said as she headed off in the direction of where the girl had ran.

* * *

Poppy had gotten turned around and had found herself lost in Knockturn Alley. She was terrified and rightly so as the people and creatures in the alley started coming closer and closer.

"Such a pretty little thing."

"Come with me deary."

"We'll help you find your way back."

Two hags started pulling at the girl and she screamed just as a deadly hiss reverberated around the walls.

"Let the child go or loose your heads!"

Poppy watched through watery eyes as most seemed to shrink in the shadows and the remaining parted like the Red Sea as Katherine came into the little bit of light there. Poppy was so happy to see a familiar face that she ran straight to the witch and buried herself in the woman's rich robes.

Katherine held the small child close as she navigated out of Knockturn Alley and they entered the brightness of Diagon Alley. She found a bench outside of a store and sat down with the girl standing in front of her. Katherine took a sating handkerchief from her sleeve that was embroidered with the McGonagall Crest and gently wiped away the girl's tears.

"Poppy you are going to here that word a lot growing up being who you are. That is not to say you can't be whoever you desire to be," Katherine said softly, "It doesn't matter if every pureblood in the world calls you mudblood if you believe you are better than that you be it. No one dictates who you are but you do you understand?"

"I-I…I think so Ms. Katherine," Poppy nodded.

"Good girl," Katherine smiled standing and pulling the girl into a hug, "Now how about some ice cream?"

Poppy sniffed and nodded giving a small smile as they walked back to Minerva and Stewart.


	54. Chapter 54

_OKay I skipped a few years so it's roughly 1942 and Minerva is sixteen in her fifth year. It's between March and June._

**_Chapter 54: The Heir of Slytherin_**

"Hey Min are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Rolanda asked as she, Minerva, Poppy, and Pamona were in the library studying.

Several attacks of petrifaction had occurred during the year and all attacks had been on muggleborns. The girls had taken to escorting Poppy everywhere she went.

Here lately there was rumor of the school being closed and Albus was refusing to speak to his star pupil about it; especially when the message found on the wall above the latest victim had spoken of the Heir of Slytherin being the cause of it all.

"Why would you ask that she's a Gryffindor," Pamona stated.

"Because the Harris family is the last known family that are direct descendant of the wizard. It's your grandfather's side," Rolanda explained.

"Ro once again you are proving you father's limited knowledge of wizard ancestry," Minerva sighed pouring over her potions essay.

"Then enlighten us oh great Minerva," Rolanda mocked.

"My Grandfather was the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Salazar Slytherin. My Grandmother was the great-great-great-great Granddaughter of Merlin. By all accounts we have all the powers of good and evil. Now by mother was a Slytherin the same as all of her brothers and sisters. My father was a Ravenclaw the same as all his brothers and sister. I and all of my brothers and sister are Gryffindors and when Ares comes he will be one as well. My father is the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Knowing my lineage as far back now do you honestly think that the bad out weighs the good?" Minerva explained.

"No."

"Don't think so."

"Merlin! Minerva how can you remember that much I can barely remember my potions let alone my family tree!" Rolanda blinked.

"Well there you go then," Minerva smirked, "I'm not the heir of Slytherin."

* * *

_**Albus,**_

_**I know for a fact that the Heir is not Minerva and nor is it Cygnus Black or any of my brothers' children. I know this because the monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk. Don't tell Minerva this because it will only frighten her more than her letters say but…the Chamber's Monster is a Basilisk.**_

_**I know this because my father has oodles of journals from before Salazar left the school. He spoke of his pet often in the journals; he was a parsaltongue you know. You find the child that speaks snake and you find your Heir. It's not a very common gift you know. Two people in the world apart from Salazar are known to speak the language and both have been out of school for several years now.**_

_**Those two were my father and me. Shocker yes considering I never go anywhere near snakes but that's why. I hope this helps.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Katherine**_

Albus set the letter down and sighed as he stared at his office door. Katherine had indeed helped him at least be on the look out for the right child but unfortunately it was too late. The young Hagrid boy had already been expelled for the deed though in Albus' opinion it was clear the boy was too simple to attack students.

He'd convinced Dippit let him keep the boy as the groundskeeper assistant but that was the extant of it. The boy that had started everything was free and had even been given an award. Tom Marvolo Riddle was deeply troubling and Albus knew he needed to figure out why quick.

* * *

"Poor Hagrid…at least Dumbledore helped him stay at the school," Pamona sighed as she and her three friends sat around a large tree close to the lake.

It was warm day and they were taking advantage of it.

"Yes poor Hagrid…I don't think it was by chance Tom discovered him," Minerva said chewing on a sugar quill.

"What makes you say that? You know Min you are the only one in our year that doesn't find him attractive and witty," Poppy stated.

"That's because she's in love with Dumbledore," Rolanda smirked.

"Shut up Ro," Minerva snapped.

"I don't see what you like about the Professor he's so old and….well weird," Pamona said shaking her head.

"That's what she likes about him Mona. She adores his quirks just like her mother does. You know Ms. Katherine told me Min put that twinkle in his eyes," Rolanda smirked.

"I said shut up Ro!" Minerva snapped as she pounced on her friend and the two girls went rolling. They were stopped by a solid object in swirling purple robes and bright auburn hair with a brilliant twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Girls anything wrong?" Dumbledore's voice asked kindly.

"No professor," the two chorused and scrambled off of each other.

"Very well then. Minerva your mother is on floo call in my office. She wishes to speak with you about the family trip this summer. Personally I am most looking forward to Jamaica," Albus smiled.

"Yes sir," Minerva nodded giving a small smile as she ran off.

Poppy and her friends giggled as they gave each other significant looks. Albus eyed them before setting off toward the green houses.


	55. Chapter 55

_The school year has not ended yet. Something bad must lead to summer._

_**Chapter 55: Something Albus Didn't Want to Tell**_

Minerva met her brother outside of Albus' office. It was just three weeks left till summer and the mess with the Chamber would be behind them.

"What do you think we're here for?" Ares asked straightening his tie.

"Dumbledore wouldn't say," Minerva shook her head.

"Well the Chamber's been closed maybe he wants to apologize about our excommunication," Ares shrugged.

"Ares don't be a moron Albus never thought we were Slytherin heirs," Minerva huffed knocking briskly.

The twelve year old rolled his eyes at his sister as they entered the office. Albus looked up from his papers and gave a sad smile.

"Minerva, Ares please come in and sit," Albus sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ares asked as they sat down.

"Minerva…Ares your brother Apollo will be here in less than an hour to take you home. It is with my most heart felt regret that I have to tell you your grandparents Rosalyn and Malcolm have died," Albus stated.

"Wh-what?" Minerva asked.

"They were taking a country drive with the Potters and your parents and there was a terrible wreck. Your grandparents were dead at the scene," Albus explained.

"Wh…what about Ma and Da?" Ares asked.

"The letter stated your father had a few cuts and a broken leg but was fine. Constance and Richard Potter escaped with just a few bruises and lacerations," Albus read.

"What about mother? Oh gods Albus please say mother is all right!" Minerva cried tears pouring down her porcelain face. Albus hated seeing her like that but there wasn't much he can do.

"Athena didn't say. I'm very sorry," Albus sighed.

Ares and Minerva held each other as they mourned for their grandparents and cried over what they didn't know about their mother.

* * *

"What's happened Apollo! Where's mother!" Minerva exclaimed rushing to her brother and wrapping herself around his strong frame.

"What do you mean…oh no Athena didn't tell you did she?" Apollo sighed bending down to the two.

"Tell us what?" Ares asked as Minerva sniffed.

"Mama got out of the car before it even started flipping. She…well…turns out she's an animagus," Apollo explained.

"What?" the two chorused.

"Well Mina you've been training with Albus. You know some Animagi learn of their ability when they are under stress and some under perfect calm," Apollo explained. Minerva nodded.

"Well she transformed into a cat and jumped out of the window. She's curled up in the hospital with Da scared to death he may die on her. She's very upset about this whole thing. Come on she wants her kitten to cuddle," Apollo stated. The two children grabbed his hands and they disappeared to St. Mungo's.

Apollo took the children down the halls to the room where their father was. True to Apollo's word their mother was sitting on the bed with Stewart and both looked very upset.

"Babies! Oh babies come to mama," Katherine cried shooting out of the bed and engulfing the two tightly. They held onto their mother with all they had and sobbed.

* * *

Minerva had her arms wrapped around her mother's thin waist as the funeral ended and the coffins were set on fire in the regular wizarding way. As the flames burned the thought occurred to her that one day she would have to do this and it frightened her more than anything.

She held tighter and sobbed more.

"Honey…honey we have to go to the reading of the will. Is she going to let go?" Stewart asked petting Minerva's head. At sixteen the girl came up to just Katherine's chest.

"Are you going to make her?" Katherine asked daring him to try as she wove her hand in her daughter's black curls scratching her head. Stewart shook his head and started off.

"Come on baby you can stay by me," Katherine whispered as she led the girl into the old McGonagall Manor.

Lorna, Ross, Katherine, Stewart, George, Anna, Minerva, and Cameron were sitting around a table in the house as Stewart opened the will and donned his oval glasses.

"As the attorney of Lord and Lady Malcolm McGonagall I will be reading the will," Stewart stated professionally.

"Get on with it," Cameron snapped.

The man had returned just for the funeral and will. His appearance had become bird like and he was thin and hunched over with a sharp looking knows and grey hair. He was no longer the sloppy but dashing young man of his youth. It was clear he'd been up to know good. Dark ARts without a trained knowledge of them always ruined something about someone. They always left their mark.

"Lord and Lady McGonagall had a joint will that they wrote almost ten years ago and this is the will of record," Stewart said glaring at his younger brother as he continued.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**We Rosalyn and Malcolm McGonagall being of sound minds and bodies do here by bequeath the following of our possessions to our children and their spouses. **

**To Stewart and Katherine we live the McGonagall Estate and all it's contents as well as the titles Lord and Lady McGonagall and the positions as Head Governor and the seat on the Wizenagamont. We also leave them 16 million galleons in our vault.**

**To Lorna and George we leave a one time gift of 3 million galleons to be transferred to their vault after our death. We also leave her with her mother's goblin jewelry.**

**To Ross and Anna we live a one time gift of 4 million galleons and his father's sword collection.**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_  
**

"That's it except for the emerald earrings they've left Mina," Stewart stated. An elf appeared with wine for everyone.

"What do you mean that's it!? What about me?" Cameron snapped angrily.

"Nothing is there get over it," Stewart said handing the will to Katherine.

She flipped through it and started reading. "To Cameron McGonagall should he decide to appear," she began.

"Bloody hell he is in it!" Ross blinked.

"I knew it. Read it," Cameron smirked lighting one of his father's cigars and taking a long breath.

"To Cameron McGonagall should he decide to appear we leave my cigars and 30 galleons. We leave this because a pureblood should leave every child something. Stewart receives the bulk because he is the eldest and we are only leaving Cameron something out of kindness. We also leave these parting words for all of our children…_Pureness is the thing that will end in war. It doesn't matter who your kids marry as long as a squib never mars the lineage!_" Katherine read.

"Leave it to father to put that in his will," Ross laughed. "To Malcolm and Rosie!"

"To Malcolm and Rosie!" Everyone saluted.

Cameron pouted in his chair smoking his cigar and trying to figure out just how much pretty Katherine was worth.


	56. Author's NOTE

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay so with all of my characters I'm getting confused myself. I have decided to break from the chapters and type out this short and yet long family tree to keep myself and hopefully you all straight as well.

Bold will be the parents names and their ages or cause of death if dead by Sept. 1943 which is the next chapter in this story when Minerva, her friends, and Riddle are in their sixth year. Italics will be the names of the couples' children and their ages or cause of death.

Because I do not think anyone needs to or wants to know about all of Katherine's nieces and nephews I will not bore you with them. I will stick to the McGonagalls!

**(died in car crash June 1943) Rosalyn and Malcolm McGonagall (died in car crash June 1943)**

_Stewart Conner (179)_

_Lorna Cathleen (169)_

_Ross Dover (154)_

_Cameron Kyle (129)_

**(129) Katherine and Stewart McGonagall (179)**

_Aphrodite Aurora (still born in 1831)_

_Athena Rosalyn (110)_

_Apollo Dominic (98)_

_Poseidon Charles (Kidnapped and tortured by Grindelwald in 1942)_

_Hephaestus Bernard (75)_

_Coronus Fredrick (66)_

_Hermes Jason (52)_

_Minerva Katherine (16)_

_Ares Eric (13)_

**(169) Lorna and George Hanier (172)**

_Derek (died of Dragon Fever Epidemic of 1933)_

_Erick (145)_

_Bart (137)_

_Melissa (died in battle of Grindelwald War 1941)_

_Allison (93)_

**(154) Anna and Ross McGonagall (154)**

_Marsha Elizabeth (101)_

_Victoria Natasha (103)_

_William Grant (106)_

**(110) Athena and Donavan Michelangelo (110)**

_Angelica Maria (91)_

_Estelle Natalia (59)_

_Vittorio Raphael (43)_

_Gloria Carmen (16)_

_Xanto Donavan (5)_

**(97) Annette and Apollo McGonagall (98)**

_Nanette Isabelle (32)_

_Nathaniel Marshall (16)_

**(75) Cora and Hephaestus McGonagall (75)**

_Ida Madison (40)_

_Madeline Addison (8 months)_

**(51) Darla and Hermes McGonagall (52)**

_April Elizabeth (10)_

_May Victoria (10)_

_June Margaret (Died in Dragon Fever Epidemic of 1933)_

**Ida and Harold Gibbs**

_Michelle Brianna (20)_

_Michael Brent (3 Months)_


	57. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56: Two Pains like None Should Have**_

The pain of loosing your parents is something most will face in their lifetime. It is after all natural that a child outlives its parents. This pain stays but eventually the pain is such that you can overcome it easily.

The pain of loosing a child is something no parent should ever have to face. It is by far one of the hardest to deal with to see something you gave life to ended before it's time. This pain does not go away for most but sits there as a constant jabbing knife in the heart everyday.

This very pain was the pain Stewart had now. His wife he was sure had it as well but she never showed it. Her ability to hide her true feelings was quite remarkable. Stewart was not that lucky however as the death of his son and parents in such short succession drove him mad. To deal with it he joined the war even more so than he already had. He used his connections in muggle and wizard society and was put on the only special ops team that held muggle and wizards. He was second in command to Colonel Walker.

Katherine and her younger children moved into the Manor and took up the job of taking care of most of her grandchildren and great grand children that were still below eighteen; since nearly every able adult of their clan had gone to war to fight the cause. Even Albus spent some time away from school.

Minerva spent her summer studying in the library and Ares kept glued to the two wirelesses listening to what was happening in both areas of the war.

It was no different today. Katherine passed by the library and saw Minerva in a book; she passed by the sitting room and saw Ares staring at the radios. She sighed tiredly suddenly feeling her hundred plus years as frantic banging was heard at her door.

"Mama! Mama! Mama open this damn door!"

"Damn it Katherine open the fucking door!"

Katherine frowned and ran to the door. Minerva and Ares came out of the rooms and ran to her as she threw it open and their stood Apollo and Fiona both bruised and bloodied holding onto and even worse looking man. The man was beyond recognizable but for the black snake tattoo just visible on his left forearm.

"M-Mac?" Katherine gasped clutching her children as they hid behind her.

"Katherine he needs help and he can't go anywhere else that he won't be thrown in jail," Fiona sighed.

"Dad said you'd take him," Apollo added.

Katherine nodded and pushed the two teens aside as the man was brought in and laid on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Katherine asked grabbing her medical bag and kneeling down by her brother.

"The Harris men happened. All five of them with several cronies ambushed the MWSP and two other platoons with more fire power than you can believe," Fiona stated.

"It was a massacre mum. They had us outnumbered and out spelled we couldn't get out. Da's forces punched through enough to give others a chance to escape but it left him and a few others vulnerable," Apollo added.

"Mac here helped Stewart and the muggles escape. But he paid the price," Fiona concluded.

Katherine listened to all of this as she cut away what was left of the men's clothing to expose his skin.

His face was so bloodied and bruised that really no one could tell he was once rather handsome. He had been scalped, stabbed, cursed, tortured, kicked, punch, burned, and had several other wounds. His right leg was torn completely off and it was clear he'd lost a lot of blood. He was really very near death.

"Oh Mac," Katherine sighed.

"We have to get back to Stewart. We'll send word soon," Fiona said as she and Apollo left.

"Mummy?" Ares asked. Katherine sniffed and wiped away her tears as she went into military mode.

"Ares I want hot water and all our towels. Minerva go down stairs to the basement and get me all the potions on the red shelf," Katherine snapped. The children ran off know that when their mother was like this you did not argue.

"Don't worry Mac, Kitty-Kat will fix you up in no time," Katherine cooed softly.

She stood and ran up to her bedroom pulling a black and eerie looking book from the trunk she kept locked at the foot of the bed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hours later Athena, Gloria, Nathaniel, Minerva, and Ares were all sitting in the kitchen anxiously awaiting news of the man in their sitting room.

"Mummy, why did he try to save grandpa? I thought they all hated grandma," sixteen year-old Gloria asked.

"I don't know baby…maybe he had a change of heart," Athena suggested pulling her daughter close.

The witch had moved in with her mother when her other two children and Donavan went to fight. Angelica lived with Aberforth.

She pulled her daughter close and kissed her head.

"This is all a trick. A ploy to get mum alone and attack her," Ares said angrily.

"They chopped the man's leg off. I don't think this is a trick," sixteen year old Nathaniel shook his head. He was Apollo's eldest son.

Athena's youngest son was asleep as was Hephaestus' youngest grandson upstairs.

"Boys stop it you're scaring Gloria," Minerva snapped as she stood by the doorway.

"Who made you boss Athena's the eldest," Ares smarted off.

"I said shut it!" Minerva snapped as she strained to hear what her mother was doing.

"She's saying a spell," Minerva stated after awhile.

"A spell for what?" Athena asked standing.

"Min you go see you're her favorite," Ares said pushing his sister to the door.

Minerva glared at him but straightened her skirt and quietly crept down the hall.

She peered around the corner of the room and had to stifle a gasp at seeing her mothering hovering over the man's leg and chanting in a language she did know. She watched in both fascination and horror as a long silver leg wrapped around the charred and bloody flesh of the man's stump. She rushed back to the kitchen and skidded in right to the oven shaking her head.

"What'd you see Tabby?" Athena asked.

"I think she's using Dark Magic to heal him," Minerva said softly, "She…she…well she's got this book and she made this metal looking leg conjure out if thin air."

A subtle look passed between the small group.

Several minutes later, Katherine entered the kitchen and banished them all to bed stating he'd live and that was all they needed to know.

* * *

She'd moved him to a guest room downstairs and that was where she had spent the night. Katherine stayed in the chair by the man's bed for several hours. Then when the sky was mixture of light orange and pale pink she watched with a guarded expression void of emotion as the man's eyes slowly opened and he groaned.

His icy and dull black eyes scanned the clean and elegant room till they landed on the form of one of the most beautiful creatures in existence; though there was no bright smile on her face.

"No grays I see," he said in a dry voice.

"Why?" she asked.

It was the simplest question in the world and it spoke volumes about her thoughts and feelings. Mac sighed and turned a little more too really look at her. Indeed she had not lost the blackness of her hair; it was still shiny and looked just as soft. Her skin was pale but not sickly so and she was thin as ever. Her lips were redder than a rose and her eyes would put any emerald to shame.

"You're still so beautiful Kitty. I guess I did it to get back our friendship. I miss you and Fi," he said truthfully.

"You're a throw away child that's the only reason you've ever liked us," Katherine sniffed her lips thinning into a line.

Mac blinked a little having never seen her do that before.

"You'll be grateful to know we're the only ones left. All the spouses and most of the kids have been killed off," Mac stated.

"That news makes me neither happy nor sad. Why do so many purebloods have to die? Is not Gellert's cause to purify the world? Why then murder those he wants to inhabit and rule even if they do stand up to him?" Katherine asked.

"You know him on a first name basis?" Mac blinked.

"I think I understand some of this war better than most," Katherine stated.

"You didn't really have to help just because your husband said to," he sighed as she handed him water and fluffed his pillows.

"Why not shut up and enjoy being pampered for once," Katherine quipped.

Mac laughed and saluted her with his water as she left.


	58. Chapter 57

Let's bring in some more Riddle! You know you love him and you know that if you read Kat and Fi there is a history....a background of the McGonagalls and Riddle.

_**Chapter 57: Silver Tongue Devil**_

After his fiasco with Slughorn, Riddle was still a tad miffed. He sat brooding in the Slytherin common room as his friends were seated around him. It was middle November soon to be Christmas.

"You know," Cygnus Black began, "you could talk to Katherine Harris about what Slughorn wouldn't tell you. If anyone would know she would."

"Who's Katherine Harris? Is that one of your cousins?" Riddle asked Corbin Harris.

Corbin was sixteen and Beagan Harris' only child. He had crimson hair and black eyes with a cleft chin and strong build.

"No," Beagan answered from behind his book.

"Who is she?" Riddle asked annoyed the boy always seemed to challenge him.

"She's my aunt. You know her daughter," the boy smirked.

"I do?" Riddle asked.

"Oh bloody hell Corbin it's Minerva! Minerva McGonagall is her daughter!" Cygnus snapped in annoyance.

"Minerva? Wait…yes I met the woman once. Silly thing twirling around her husband," Riddle sneered.

"Silly she may be but she now has the title of Lady McGonagall and was favored in Lord Dumbledore's will. She's supposed to get all of Grandfather's titles when he dies…which should be quite soon," Corbin smirked.

"Katherine Harris is the one the pictures and ghosts ramble about as the Demon of Hogwarts. Her initials are the ones carved into that statue's head over there," Rupert Lestrange stated pointing to the bust of Salazar Slytherin that stood in the corner. On his forehead was carved H.K.H.

"Her real name is Honoria but only my father, grandfather, and aunt and uncles call her that. Everyone else calls her Kat or Katherine," Beagan stated.

"What makes you idiots think she knows anything about what I'm doing?" Riddle growled. He was sure anyone that birthed Minerva McGonagall was snide, pretentious, and to Gryffindor to understand anything.

"Oh she was well trained in Dark Arts. Cygnus' grandmother once told us about Auntie Katherine's favorite pastime being to inflict the Cruciatus Curse on unsuspecting house elves. She's the one that killed Professor Binns after all," Lestrange stated.

"Suppose Voldemort wanted to talk to her. How could he?" Crabbe asked.

"Well it's not easy. None of us have contact with her unless she helps a woman in our family give birth. Your best bet would be to….No wait a minute!" Cygnus exclaimed jumping up.

The others watched as he ran to his dorm and came back with yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet. He opened it to the center fold and turned it so everyone could see the picture that took up a whole page.

The picture was of Stewart and Katherine smiling brightly with five year old Minerva clinging around her mother's hip and waving shyly but cutely.

"_**Lord and Lady McGonagall announce the Celebration of Minerva McGonagall's Coming Out Party!**_" Lestrange read.

"There's a whole article about Minerva having a big ball in honor of her being of age now. You know she turned seventeen last month and they didn't want to take her out of school for the party. Apparently several of some of the most accomplished and famous from all over the world are cited to attend. Even Nicolas Flammel is coming," Black explained as he skimmed the article he turned back to himself.

"He's the bloke that made the Elixir of Life right?" Crabbe asked.

Black nodded as he looked at the others. "If you can get invited there's no telling who you could schmooze."

"The trick is getting invited," Corbin sneered.

"Prince is and you can bet Slughorn is. Or you could get Minerva to personally invite you," Lestrange suggested.

"Easier would be to get one of her little half-blood or mudblood friends to invite you," Lestrange stated.

"Forget that. Riddle I'll tell you what you should do," Corbin stated closing his book and standing. He was a lot taller than Tom.

"What?" Riddle asked standing.

"Give this to Minerva's niece Gloria," he smirked evilly placing a gold and sapphire bracelet in the boy's hand. "She'll be hopelessly devoted to your every whim."

"I like the way you think," Riddle nodded pocketing the bracelet.

* * *

Gloria was walking down the corridor to meet Charms when Tom Riddle stepped out from behind a knight and smiled a charming smile at her. She blushed and looked at her shoes as she moved to go passed him but he would not let her.

"Please Mr. Riddle let me pass. I'll be late," she said softly.

Gloria was a shy and fearful child that had a tendency to be very gullible and trusting.

"I can't do that Miss Gloria until I tell you something," he stated.

"Wh-what?" Gloria asked.

"I wanted to say that a pretty girl such as you should not go around with out a little sign of jewelry. I want to give you this," he replied holding out the bracelet.

"OH I…it's very pretty but I couldn't take it," she shook her head blushing again.

"Of course you can," Tom stated as he clasped the trinket around the girl's wrist and kissing her hand with a smile. "Join me for Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

A strange glow was in her eyes and then diminished as she nodded.

"Anything you say dear," she stated and walked off as if in a daze. Riddle smirked as he watched her walk off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mina, Gloria is dating Riddle!" Nathaniel gasped as he ran over to the Gryffindor table. Nathaniel was a Ravenclaw.

"What!?" Ares sputtered spitting his pumpkin juice all over Minerva's face.

"Nice thank you brother," Minerva spat quickly cleaning her face.

"Well it's true. I heard it from Walter who heard it from Quibble who heard it from Rossier who heard it from Lestrange who heard it from Riddle himself. She's even asked him to come home for your ball!" the teen exclaimed.

Nathaniel was a gossip. The biggest in his class and everyone suspect he flew for the other side when it came to relationships.

"He is NOT coming to my ball. This is the only time I shall ever be center of attention and that brat his not going to spoil it!" Minerva hissed sounding very spoiled.

"Well unless you get Gloria to dump him he is," Nathaniel stated walking off.

"Min he's creepy and all his friends have parents that support Grindelwald!" Ares exclaimed.

"He's not going. He's not," Minerva stated crossing her arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"He is too going Aunt Mina and that's final!" Gloria stated crossing her arms.

The girls were standing just out side of the Great Hall before supper.

"I forbid you to date him he's not good enough for you!" Minerva snapped.

"How would you know who's good enough for me!? You aren't my mother Minerva you're my aunt. You have no say so in my life…and quite frankly you're a social outcast. You don't want Riddle there because he's comfortable with important people and your not. Maybe you should ditch your friends and aim higher!" Gloria snapped and stomped off to her table.

Minerva looked as if she'd been slapped. Gloria had never spoken to her like that. Both she and Nathaniel had sort of looked up to her and she couldn't believe Gloria would be that…well she didn't know but whatever it was she was it.

"I'll show her," Minerva hissed. "I'll show her and that silver tongue devil!"


	59. Chapter 58

_**Chapter 58: Minerva's Ball**_

"Mother! Mother, Theny said my dress never arrived! I thought we sent for it months ago!" Minerva screamed from her room.

"Athena focus on your own children and leave mine alone," Katherine snapped as she came up the stairs carrying a large black box.

"The brat has turned into Aunt Deidra in less than a week. I had to do something!" Athena called from the bedroom she was helping Angelica, Estelle, and Gloria get dressed in.

Katherine rolled her eyes heaven ward and mouthed the words 'why' as she entered her daughter's bedroom.

Minerva's room was painted a light green with white iconic borders around the ceiling and floor. Her bedspread was a deep green and two of her walls were covered in bookshelves.

She was laying on her bed in a black slip crying her eyes out with curlers in her hair. She was holding an old tabby cat close to her. The cat was one Albus had given her when she was born. Ares had destroyed it when she was eleven but Katherine had worked for eight hours straight two days later and had fixed it good as new but for the black thread lines on one leg and over its eye that were like scars. Katherine said it gave the cat character and proved the toy had been very brave.

Katherine sat the box on her desk before sitting by her on the bed and leaning over her to kiss her head.

"I'm not like them am I?" Minerva cried.

"No, no. Never in a million years could you be," Katherine stated caressing her face gently.

"Why?" Minerva sniffed turning to look in her mother's eyes.

"Because there is something in you that they don't have. You can love and forgive. They never could. They can pretend to but that is all," Katherine explained, "You're better than them Minerva because you want to learn and love."

Minerva smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed her head.

"What about my dress?" Minerva asked.

Katherine laughed and shook her head sitting back up.

"Well Athena was right I never order the one you wanted," Katherine stated. Minerva looked close to tears again.

"I decided that maybe you were enough like me that you'd appreciate the fact I made one for you," Katherine explained. Minerva's eyes lit up as she looked at her mother.

"In the box," Katherine grinned.

Minerva tossed the stuffed cat to her mother and ran over to the box. She untied the bow and gently lifted the box.

"Oh mama it's the most wonderful dress I've ever seen," Minerva exclaimed as she lifted the creation out of the box.

The dress had several skirts so it rustled when it moved. The skirt went to the floor and was blood red with black glittering lace over it. The torso was corset style and laced all the way up with a long black ribbon. It was also blood red with black lace over it. The chest was design to show just a hint of cleavage and a few stones were sewn scattered all over the bodice. The straps were slightly wide and the same blood red with black lace overlay.

"Oh it's perfect!" Minerva gushed.

"I thought you might like it," Katherine smiled a she made for the door.

"Wait!"

"What?" Katherine asked turning.

"Y….you'll help me get ready please?" Minerva asked biting her lip.

"I thought you wanted to on your own?" Katherine frowned.

"Please," Minerva said softly.

Katherine smiled and nodded stepping away from the door back to her daughter.

Minerva sat at the vanity suddenly feeling the need to get this weight off her chest as her mother brushed her hair.

"Mama…y-you think Albus will ever see me as anything more than his student or a sister?" Minerva asked.

"That's not for me to say. He's a grown man Mina he makes his own choices. Why do you ask?" Katherine asked as she began pinning the girl's hair.

"I thought it was a silly crush…but I think it maybe more. I mean…every time I think I like a boy I see Albus' face in my eye looking so depressed and I can't stand it. I feel I'm cheating on him. Does that make sense?" Minerva asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes," Katherine nodded. She walked around and sat on the vanity blocking the mirror as she lifted Minerva's head and began doing her make-up.

"Minerva you're officially of age now. The choice is yours at whether to pursue him or not. Though I have it from the horse's mouth your father likes the idea and if the law said we had to go back to arranged marriages Albus would be at the top of the list," Katherine grinned.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Minerva! Minerva kitten are you ready its daddy," Stewart called knocking on the door.

In honor of Minerva's Ball, Stewart and the rest of his clan had come home for the day.

"Yes father," Minerva called.

Stewart entered as Minerva turned from the mirror and Stewart's jaw dropped. His little kitten was grown now. She had the figure of a woman. Her skin was flawless, the dress was perfectly fitted to her slim frame and her hair was up with several curls freely flowing around her face and back. A thin bit of ivory was woven in the shiny curls and a ruby clip was on the side of her head. Her makeup was clean and not overly done so it brought out her already beautiful face, her lips were a deep red, and her eyes were smoky making the emerald color pop.

"Minerva you are every bit the goddess your mother named you for," Stewart gushed kissing her head.

"Thank you," she blushed, "Mama did it."

"Come on then. It's time we present you," he grinned, "And we start off the ball with our father/daughter dance."

"Yes sir," Minerva smiled taking his arm.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Lord and Lady McGonagall proudly present their daughter Minerva Katherine McGonagall!" Apollo stated happily with a grand gesture of his hand to where his sister stood in between their parents at the top of the stairs.

Stewart stood proud with his arm around Minerva's. He was dressed in a strapping black tuxedo with diamond cufflinks and his slightly graying blonde hair was combed and slicked back. He looked very debonair with the goatee he sported as well.

Katherine stood in a satin gown that was such a deep emerald color that it almost looked black. The skirts were gathered and the bodice fitted and off the shoulder. Her long black curls were shining and pulled half back with the curls spilling down her back and she wore bright emerald and diamond jewelry.

Minerva was glowing with happiness as she heard the cheering from the people in the ballroom. She was adorned with her mother's diamond and emerald stones that made her feel every bit as important as her mother.

Albus had to remember he was a professor and she was off limits as he stared at the stairs. Between wizard society's most adored couple there and in the middle of them was the product of their love and it was definitely the most gorgeous woman here.

_That was it!_ Albus thought. Minerva was now a woman and she looked like it.

The family reached the end of the steps and Stewart led Minerva onto the middle of the dance floor as Katherine headed over to the table that was set up for the guest of honor and her closet family. She sat down and watched as her daughter and husband waltzed.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"This is a wonderful party Lady McGonagall. It's really fantastic," exclaimed a young fifteen year old with curly blonde brown hair and a bright pink gown. She was a little on the short side and slightly resembled a toad; her eyes were blue.

She was on the arm of a seventeen year old boy with mousy brown hair and eyes and black dress robes.

"It is Lady McGonagall. Looks as though it cost a fortune," the boy stated looking around.

"Cornelius and Dolores how many times must I tell you two to call me Katherine," Katherine gave a sighing laugh as she stood at the dessert table. The ball had been a buffet.

"Sorry Miss Katherine," both said blushing.

"It's fine. And yes I suppose it did cost a pretty galleon but what's money compared to your children's happiness?" Katherine shrugged, "I do hope you two will be dance. I must say you make an adorable couple."

The teens nodded and smiled as the woman walked off to her eldest child.

"I can't stand the Umbridge's and Fudge's," Katherine hissed like an angry cat.

"Mother you are such a little pureblood hypocrite," Apollo chuckled sitting by his sister.

"Maybe I am. But that's how you get things done in this world. You keep friends close and enemies closer," Katherine stated sipping her wine.

"Dad says that a lot," Athena nodded.

"Speaking of enemies …what's with your son and daughter hanging around with Sebastian Prince and Tom Riddle? Minerva and Ares say they're not nice," Katherine stated.

"Beats me. Riddle is the one Albus says won that award you know," Apollo said.

"Hmm…" Katherine mused as she took another glass of wine from a passing elf and headed that way.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma, I want you to meet Sebastian Prince and this is my date Tom Riddle," Gloria beamed as Katherine walked over to the children.

"Yes I know Sebastian child. My, my it seems only yesterday I delivered you and now look how grown you are," Katherine smiled.

"Thank you Lady McGonagall," Sebastian bowed.

"And I believe I ran into you once Mr. Riddle," Katherine stated.

"Yes ma'am," Riddle bowed.

"Riddle is the absolute best in his house. He's really smart," Gloria gushed as she hung on the boy's arm.

"Yes…" Katherine said eyeing the two, "Well Mr. Riddle what do you think of our clan?"

"Very impressive Lady McGonagall. You have a nice home and I noticed some very old artifacts," he stated pointing to the ruby encrusted phoenix by her arm.

Katherine turned and smiled at the figurine and handed it to the boy.

"This particular artifact sat in the headmaster's office for nearly fifty years. It was Godric's own given to him as wedding gift by Rowena Ravenclaw," Katherine explained. A strange spark came in Riddle's eyes.

"Nothing special about it though," she added taking the statue back. "Actually…you said you were a Slytherin yes?"

"Yes ma'am," Riddle nodded.

"Gloria may I still your boyfriend for a while? I think I may have something that will tickle his fancy."

"Okay grandma," Gloria nodded.

Tom followed the beautiful mother of the girl he detested into the library/office that was in the front of the house. She entered and locked the door behind them with a smile.

"Tell me something Mr. Riddle…what do you know about your houses founder?" she asked as she tucked a curl behind her ear and crossed over to a painting a forest waterfall.

"He wanted the purest of magical children in his home and he taught Defense against the Dar Arts, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures when he was at Hogwarts. After he was forced out by Gryffindor he went around studying exotic creatures and creating some of today's most potent potions. He was also a parsaltongue and married a pureblood from France," Riddle stated.

He of course knew more but did not want to seem to know too much for living in the muggle world.

"Suzette; a lovely creature with flowing ebony curls and dazzling emerald eyes. She is my great-great-great-great-great grandmother on my father's side," Katherine nodded as she tapped the painting and it swung away to reveal a very old steel vault.

"Really?" Riddle blinked.

"Oh yes. My father is descended straight from the line. We're some of the last. Of course his sister married into another family…the Gaults or Gaunts or something," she said as she put her hand in the imprint on the vault and he popped open.

She reached deep in making Riddle believe it was charmed to be able to fit a lot of people.

"Aha here we go. You look like a boy who knows a real powerful artifact when he sees one. What do you think of this?" Katherine asked pulling out a silver ring with an emerald stone. The stone was large and oval shaped with a black snake emblem on top.

A red tint flashed in Voldemort's eyes as he reached for the ring.

"My grandfather gave it to me before he died. (_Awake and show off_)" Katherine hissed the last in parsaltongue shocking the young lad greatly.

Tom watched as the stone split into and black swirls came out of the ring and shot at different parts of the room making two vases exploded to smithereens. The ring then shot out of Riddle's hand and zoomed to Katherine slipping on her middle finger before closing and silencing.

"Of course that is just a taste. I don't use the ring a lot for obvious reasons," she explained as she took off the ring and put it back into the vault and locking it. She didn't see the look of anger that passed by the boy's face and he quickly masked it before she turned around.

"Lady McGonagall…."

"Oh call me Ms. Katherine dear."

"Ms. Katherine then. I see you know quite a bit about the elder magic. Could you possibly answer my questions?" the boy asked flashing a charming smile.

"Let me guess…Albus had all the Dark Arts books taken out of the library so you can't find that spell you're looking for?" Katherine sighed as she regally sat down in the chair behind the desk. Riddle was unable to hide his shock.

"OH it's easy to figure out Mr. Riddle. Albus hates the Dark Arts and wouldn't want children learning about it. Now what were your questions?" she asked.

"What do you know about Horcurxes?" he asked.

"Takes more than just malicious will to kill someone and split your soul. You must truly have no pity or sympathy for them when you do it," Katherine stated.

"Is it possible to do it more than once? Say seven…isn't that a powerful number?" Tom asked.

"Your ambition is way to high Mr. Riddle. To split your soul seven times would leave you very unstable no matter how much power you have. I suggest not doing it," she said standing.

"But you know how too?" he asked.

"Certainly," she nodded, "But I won't tell you. You'll have to go to Romania to get it."

He eyed her a bit but decided not to press. There was after all no telling if she had the same temper as Minerva or not.

"Well let's go back to the party," she smiled and he nodded.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Apollo clinked his glass and stood as the guests quieted down.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to see my little sister. She is very cute," he smirked and earned a glare from Minerva. Katherine gave a polite cough and a head nodded.

"Okay, okay," Apollo laughed shaking his hands and causing everyone to laughed, "Well to keep from being attacked later I shall just say this. Minerva you're a hell of a girl and you got the brains to boot. I looked foreword to seeing what my baby sis can do!" he concluded raising his drink.

Everyone nodded their salutes as Stewart stood.

"Minerva you made quite the entrance into this world and you came on your mother's birthday. Thanks to that we've never bested that gift…and quite frankly we don't want to. I think I speak for all of my children and wife when we say…" he turned to Minerva and she looked up at him with green eyes shining with tears.

"Minerva Katherine McGonagall you are the most special child we have and we know that what ever you want to be you will be the best at it. You have my brains and your mother's personality even if it is a bit subdued" Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Yes you're quite a witch and we love you with all our hearts," he stated pinning the black broach to her dress.

"Thank you daddy," she said softly as he kissed her head.

"Now on with the party!" Stewart grinned sitting back down.

Katherine turned Minerva to her and pulled a silk handkerchief and cleaned the girl's face.

"We couldn't love you anymore if we tried. You will always be our tabby kitten," Katherine whispered in the girl's ear before Stewart whisked her away for a waltz.

The ball continued till late in the night before the last guest left. The men retired to bed having to get up early to return to war and the women and children slept peacefully knowing that at least for a night the family was whole as it could be.


	60. Chapter 59

_Don't forget there is a war on. And don't worry too much about Gloria. Eventually hte family will figure out she's being controlled......but the question is will it be to late?_

This chapter is about four days after Minerva's Ball. Still Christmas Break.

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Chapter 59: No Where to Run....or is There  
**_

Katherine was sleeping in her bedroom holding Stewart's pillow to her when something shook her.

"Wh-what?" she asked sleepily as she blearily opened her eyes to see Athena looking quite upset.

"Athena, baby what's wrong?" Katherine yawned and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Mother I was getting a glass of milk and I saw something outside! Mama, people are surrounding our house!" she whispered frantically.

Katherine shot out of bed and slid open the black out curtain to look out into the white of the snow. She did indeed see the flash of both army soldiers and wizards.

"Damn it," she hissed and closed the door.

"Mama what do we do? What do we do?" Athena cried panicking.

"Athena listen to me," Katherine snapped taking an elastic and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Athena silenced and stared at her.

"All the children are up here with us. Go wake them up tell them to keep quiet and put on their warmest coat and boots. Then go and get baby Michael and wrap him up as much as possible. Meet me back here but be quick," Katherine explained.

Athena nodded and ran off.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Minerva! Minerva wake up," Athena hissed shaking the girl and throwing her coat at her.

"What!?" Minerva snapped sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Put on a coat and shoes and get to mama's room. We're in trouble. Just hurry up," Athena hissed sweeping out of the room.

Minerva blinked but got dressed and grabbed her wand anyway.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Katherine put on a white fur coat and boots over her silk gown as she opened a small safe in the closet and pulled out several bags she put in her pockets along with her wand and a few potions. She then ran out of her room to the right and entered the darkened room hurrying to the little boy sleeping there.

So quietly one wasn't sure she was moving she put boots on the boy and laced them up then buttoned a thick coat on him. She put a hat on his head and lifted him into her arms getting back to her room just a minute before the others arrived.

"What's going on grandma?" Gloria asked frightened.

"I believe their knowledge of us has reached them. Now be quiet and follow me. Ares and Nathaniel you too stay in the rear and tell me if anyone follows us," Katherine stated as banging could be heard downstairs.

Everyone jumped though the two youngest stayed asleep.

"All right everyone stay quiet and follow me," Katherine hissed leading them out of her bedroom.

They all kept close to the edge of the steps so they wouldn't creak and went around to the closet under the stairs. Xanto was on her hip sleeping so Katherine had to gently kneel down and opened a secret compartment in the floor of the closet.

"There is a ladder there. Climb down and wait for me," Katherine instructed.

The children went down without a word. Athena had just gotten down and Minerva handed her the baby just as a rapid gunfire shattered the windows. Minerva screamed in fright and Katherine pushed her up against the wall to avoid the bullets. As soon as they stopped Katherine pulled her to the closet and pushed her down. She handed the boy to Ares and was climbing down just as the door was blow off its hinges and shouting was heard. Katherine shut the floor and jumped the two feet to the dirt below.

"Mama I'm scared," Gloria cried holding onto her mother's arm.

"Shush all of you," Katherine hissed taking the boy back from Ares.

Everyone could hear footsteps banging around and a lot of German shouting.

"What are they saying?" Ares whispered.

"Something about the green eyes. They want the green eyes," Katherine said.

"What do they want your eyes for?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't think that's what they want," Katherine shook her head, "Come on and stay behind me. Ares…Nathaniel you keep to the rear and tell me if anyone breaks through."

The boys nodded as Katherine moved past them and started down the narrow tunnel.

"Mother where does this come out?" Athena asked after five minutes.

"The woods. It's been here since the crusades as a quick escape should anyone decide to kill the wizards and witches and controlled the Hollow," Katherine stated.

They walked the tunnel in silence for a long time before they stopped for a rest.

"Oh mother that was terrifying. Is that what all the boys see all the time?" Minerva asked.

"It's worse for them," Katherine sighed. She handed Xanto to Nathaniel and drew her wand.

"I'm going to scout ahead. If I'm not back in twenty minutes then use this side tunnel here," she stated pointing to the tunnel by Ares, "It will lead you to an old sewer tunnel and you can follow it to town."

"Be careful," Athena cried.

"Always," Katherine nodded jogging off.

* * *

So far so good she was only feet away when she heard the voices. Just around the corner was the out and she could here voices.

"Grindelwald said if she wasn't in the house she'd be here. The maps confirmed it," a deep voice stated.

"Yeah will this is stupid. I bet she doesn't even try to fight," another voice snapped.

"She's a freakin' Harris with six kids in the house," the other hissed.

"Exactly she'd have left them to die and apparated away," the other exclaimed.

* * *

Katherine pressed up against the wall and stilled her breathe. She knew it had to have been one of her siblings that got the plans to the house somewhere. The ministry most likely.

She had to think fast. If she shot spells it'd give away her location. On the other hand with the hideaway betrayed there was no way of getting out. She'd have to seal it off.

She took two black potions out of her pocket and chucked them around the corner. They shattered at the men's feet and smoke went straight into their eyes eating away at their brains. They screamed and collapsed to the floor in agony as blood leaked from their eats and eyes.

"Bombarda!" the shouted at the ladder and it shattered into pieces raining over the men that now lay dead.

"Fiendyfyre!" she shouted again as a bright orange panther charged forth and surrounded the bodies before shooting out of the whole. She held the spell for several minutes as she heard the shouts of others running to the flames.

With great control she ended the spell and started to run. Two feet away she shouted, "Magica Naclarna! Bombarda Inflamara!" the area in front of her was made to never allow magic and collapsed in molten rocks. She then started back down the way knowing she had to close off the other end fast.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"It's been forty Minutes Minerva we have to go!" Ares urged.

"No! I'm not leaving without her," Minerva cried.

"Minerva she's more qualified than most the aurors we know she'll find us when she gets out," Athena cried.

"No I…MOTHER!" Minerva cried seeing her mother running toward her like a bat out of hell.

"Get down the tunnel NOW!" she snapped as they heard shouted running from the way Nathaniel was standing.

They all dived into the tunnel just as Katherine entered and repeated her spells from earlier to ward off the getaway tunnel.

Safe for the moment Katherine allowed herself time to breathe as they stood in the complete and utter blackness.

"Mama…"

"It was infiltrated. We're going to have to go in the sewer," Katherine side as she opened her eyes. They gasped as her eyes were glowing and eerie green.

"Mother what's wrong with your eyes?" Minerva asked shakily.

"Don't worry about it. Give me Xanto and follow me," She stated taking the little boy. He had woken up now and was quite frightful. He clung tightly to his grandmother.

"Come on and no one fall behind," she stated heading off.

They walked for thirty minutes before they came to an old and rusted wrought iron door.

"Bombarda!" Katherine shouted and the door blew off revealing a step down into the sewers.

"Oh this is disgusting," Athena shivered.

"Now is not the time to be spoiled Athena," Katherine snapped. She entered and the others followed. They trudged through the sludge and grim for nearly and hour before they reached the first ladder.

"Monroe Street," Katherine read above the ladder. "Come on Mrs. Appleby will let us stay."

They followed her up the later and out into the streets.

From where they were they could not see the house. And hoped they hadn't set fire to it.

Katherine ran up the steps of the nearest house and knocked briskly on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Appleby please wake up its Katherine!" she shouted.

A face peeked through the blackout curtains and the locks were heard clicking at the door before it swung open to reveal the old couple.

The man was stooped a bit with age and was bald. His wife was short and plump with white curls. This was James and Judy Appleby. James was the great-grandson of the Appleby's Katherine had first known as a teenage bride.

"What happen you lot are filthy!" James snapped.

"Soldiers and Wizards of Grindelwald's broke in our house. Mama saved us," Ares stated.

"Can we stay the night?" Katherine sighed. Her eyes had stopped glowing the moment she had got onto the street.

"Of course of course," James nodded allowing the group in.

They were safe now. At least for the moment.


	61. Chapter 60

**_Chapter 60: Mother Leaves for War_**

The next morning Katherine and her children returned to the Manor and found it still standing but was in complete shambles. Anything of value that had not been spelled to never leave the house without the owner was practically the only thing left besides the clothes and furniture.

"Okay guys go upstairs pack your bags. Get your school things too," Katherine sighed as wandered down the hall.

They all quietly went upstairs. All but little Michael and Xanto who they had left with the Applebys.

She entered the library/office and sighed seeing the books torn and ripped to pieces.

"Knowledge dies the same as anything else," she said to herself as she picked up the chair behind the desk and sat down. She sat there for several minutes just looking at the disarray of her home.

_Your better than them Kitty-Kat. Don't let past control your future_. A voice said in her head.

Katherine snorted and shook her head. "I wish I could hate you Richard," she sighed with a laugh as she stood and opened the vault behind the waterfall. She took out a dagger encrusted in sapphire and a sword with emeralds.

"Time this Kat stop standing on the side lines," she said to herself as she ran out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

"Mama you can't just leave us with Cora. I mean…really you can't," Ares stated.

"I'll be back soon Ares dear but I have to do this. I won't leave daddy and your brothers while I sit back and watch," Katherine stated kissing his head. "Do well in school."

The boy nodded with tears in his eyes as he wrapped himself around her.

She held him for a minute before pulling back and cupping Minerva's face and wiping away the tears.

"You can talk to me the same as your father at night," she whispered in the girl's ear before kissing her head. Minerva nodded and hugged her mother tightly as she inhaled deeply the lavender and cinnamon scent.

Katherine back away and blew kissed to them all before popping away.

"Come on kids let's go inside and decorate the tree," Cora said trying to sound positive. It wasn't the kids didn't like her. She was very nice. But they just preferred Katherine.

* * *

"Now I think sending a small platoon straight in and to the right flank is the way to go," Stewart stated as he, Albus, Alastor Moody, Fiona, Mac, and Walker stood hovered over maps of a building they were sure were holding some information about Hitler or Grindelwald.

"No we need to go in from the back with t he front holding a distraction," Mac argued.

"You're both wrong we go in from underneath and up top," Fiona exclaimed.

The three were always at odds about what to do and it was very trying. Alastor, Albus, and Colonel Walker sighed tiredly as they knew another fight was coming on.

"We should just let these three argue the war," Adam Walker joked. He was a tall then man with a brown mustache and short brown hair. His eyes were blue and he was in fact a muggle that found the idea of magical people appealing. He had been a young soldier just seventeen during the first war and had fought with Stewart and his sons then.

Alastor was about to agree when the alarms that were set up to alert a Harris in the vicinity went off. The camp was charmed in a variety of ways. On of which was when any Harris not allowed; like Mac, Fiona, and Stewart's children, entered the camp an alarm went up and battle stations were assumed.

They ran out and found a commotion outside as the aurors and soldiers were wrestling with a figure on the ground that was wrapped in the net charmed to render the one captured without magic.

"Damn this one can fight even without magic!" some one shouted.

"Attention!" Walker shouted. Several stood saluting as others still struggled with the person.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"She came in and when the net when on her she went insane and slashed four of our guys before the wizards got her weapons away. She had these plus a really weird wand," a sergeant explained holding out a dagger and sword and a solid white wand with black markings.

"Bloody hell," Mac swore as he and Stewart pushed through.

They thew the men off the net and the person stopped fighting and laid there her eyes glowing bright green making her looking down right evil.

"What's with the entrance? You can't be like normal people and send a patronus?" Mac asked.

"Just get me out of this damn thing so I can kill all these bastards for attacking me," she snarled sounding so unlike the Katherine Stewart knew.

Mac went to release her but Stewart stopped him.

"What's your greatest achievement to date?" he asked not sure this was his wife. The glowing stopped and she smiled through the net at him.

"I can very easily take you down with or without a wand. I work hard to not be the weakling," Katherine answered.

"All right let her up," Stewart nodded.

"That's her greatest achievement? Not the kids?" Fiona asked.

"We discussed the answer to know each other. Everyone in the world knows Katherine adores her children that would be the most logical answer," Stewart explained as Katherine stood ad shook off her dress.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Fiona asked her sister.

"Our house was attacked. I left the children with Cora…I am _not_ standing on the sidelines. What can I do?" she asked.

The others looked unsure but the leaders of the teams smiled.

"Well you're in luck because we need a translator for some of the prisoners. Moody you take her and let her interrogate them. Tell her what we want to know," Stewart explained.

The young head auror nodded and led the witch away.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"What's with her glowing eyes?" Stewart asked Mac and Fiona. The two were sitting off to the side staring covertly at Katherine. She was sitting with Albus and Alastor entertaining them with some story.

"Legend says Morgana's eyes would do that when ever she was about to attack. We're not sure. But I remember when she was little that if they ever did glow then one of the animals always ended up dead. Seriously there is a big mystery to her," Mac explained.

"But she's a sweetheart Stewart for real. She doesn't hate the idea of killing but she loves you and those kids and she is only doing this because she thinks she needs to protect them," Fiona said squeezing the wizard's wrist.

"War changes us all Stewart but what you and Kat have is real. When it's all over and done it will be you two," Mac stated.

"Yeah thanks," Stewart said a little unsure as he walked out of the mess tent.

* * *

Katherine had been with the Special Ops Team for almost three months now. Her ability to get information from any prisoner brought in helped them move forward greatly.

It was late March now and a big move was under way. They were closing in on a building they knew held the answer they were looking for about Grindelwald's secret hideout.

Katherine was the distraction. A very….colorful one in fact. She was dressed in a Arabian princess get up with a flower in her hair and had been brought in as ahem….entertainment for the soldiers guarding the building.

"Hmm nice piece of ass," one grinned.

"I'm gonna like this one," another stated.

The music started and Katherine began her dance as she moved slowly and made sure they all got her attention. For added effect a cobra came out of a basket by her feet and slithered up her leg around her flat stomach and up her arm to go around her neck.

"She's got some moves," a man laughed.

"Sexy little thing," another laughed.

The troop was started to circle around her as she danced.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Wonder what she's thinking about?" Mac questioned as he stared down on the sight from the room. He, Fiona, and three others were on the roof ready to shoot spells form above as back up. Everyone else was sneaking in from the rear.

"Stewart more than likely. She's probably visualizing him drooling all over her like that," Fiona stated.

"Man Lady Kat his hot," a young muggle whistled watching the scene.

Mac and Fiona looked at each other and with one motion both slapped him upside the head.

"Oi," the man growled rubbing his head.

"Don't talk about her like that," they hissed.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Now!" Walker shouted as the team ran into the building firing spells.

Madness ensued as spells were fired all over the place as well as guns were shot off.

"Protego"

"Contego!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The gun shots were all around.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliamus!"

"Durgo!"

"Bombarda!"

The guns continued and even some grenades were thrown.

"Expelliamus!"

Katherine couldn't dodge it and she lost her wand but she was not defeated. She grabbed a gun from one of the dead men by her feet and started shooting at the wizards and soldiers.

Albus was fighting off three men at once. Stewart had two muggles shooting at him and a wizard firing spells.

Mac and Fi were wrapped up with a bunch of others.

The next thing the witch knew she was hit hard in the head from behind and was dragged out of a side door.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Hours later they had been victorious even if they had lost casualties. The leaders were in their tent going over the maps and notes they had gotten when a scared sergeant entered.

"Well what's the damage?" Walker asked.

"Uh…w-well there are seven dead and t-t-twelve wounded," the man stuttered.

"Tell Kat when she's done fixing the wounded up to come in here," Stewart stated.

"Uh…uh s-sir. Uh…Lady Kat is unaccounted for. Sh-she's MIA," the man stuttered.

"What!?" Stewart asked as all their heads snapped up.

"Um well….I've looked all over and can't f-find her. Co-co-corporeal Tagg said he th-thought he saw someone with her leaving," the man said closing his eyes and waiting for the explosion.

"Damn it!" Stewart swore and banged his fist on the table making the rickety table collapse.

"We'll find her Stewart. We'll get her back," Fiona stated squeezing the man's shoulder.

"But in what condition is the question," Mac whispered softly in his sister's ear as he walked out.


	62. Chapter 61

**_Chapter 61: Disappearances and Sounding the Alarm_**

Athena and was shopping in Diagon Alley with Darla; Hermes wife. It was a nice spring day.

"I haven't heard anything from Donavan and the kids haven't heard from Ma and Da lately," Athena sighed as they were looking at a store window display.

"Well they saw the war is going to end soon. I haven't heard from Hermes either," Darla stated.

"Of course Annette's come back and is staying with us," Athena added as they walked into a clothing store, "She's expecting again."

"Oh that sounds like a good intermission in a terrible play," Darla laughed.

"Yes I think so…oh and better news," Athena grinned.

"What?" Darla asked.

"Aberforth finally popped the question to Angelica!" Athena grinned.

"Oh wonderful! I suppose when this is over they'll get married then," Darla smiled.

"Yes. I look forward to being a grandmother," Athena grinned as they walked back out of the store.

The two were crossing in between alley ways when they heard spells shouted and everything went black!

* * *

"Durgo!"

"Expelliamus!"

"Sectemsempra!"

The spells flew and his comrades fell. Donavan was out numbered four to one and one of those was Donald Nero Harris; a tall and large brute with black hair and blue grey eyes.

"Give it up Donavan. You can't win," he said firing a spell. Donavan was the last one left.

"No you won't win. Even now they grow ever closer to stopping Grindelwald," Donavan snapped firing an Old Italian curse.

Donald dodged it and in three moves had the man on his knees bound and gagged with his wand shattered.

"I bet anything you're wife will break first," he hissed before they both vanished.

* * *

"Gloria I won't say it again you need to dump Riddle. He's not good enough for you!" Minerva shouted as they stood by the ground's keeper hut.

"I will not. You just hate the fact someone as smart and dashing could want plain simple Gloria. Well I'm sick of it! You always look down on be Minerva and I'm sick of it!" Gloria snapped sounding so unlike herself.

"Damn it Gloria I'm only looking out for…."

"My best interests!? I told you already you aren't my mother!! You aren't fit to be anyone's mother you're so tight wadded and stiff. I bet you couldn't even get Albus to bat a second look at you if your life depended on it!! In fact your best bet for ever getting married and having kids would be if one of Grandma's demented Uncle married you!!" Gloria shouted.

Minerva's face paled and she looked positively stricken.

"We can help with that," a deep voice laughed from behind Minerva. Both girls looked up and their screams were silenced as two men gagged them and hauled them off the grounds.

* * *

Vittorio and Estelle were just coming out of the hospital on one of the few breaks they had. They were assistant healers with their Uncle Ross.

"Oh man it gets worse everyday," Vittorio sighed.

"You think will ever see and of our uncle go through?" Estelle asked.

"I certainly hope not," Vittorio replied.

"I'm glad Aberforth finally proposed to Angel," Estelle replied smoking a cigarette.

"Certainly…but now mama will want grandchildren and she'll be looking for us to marry," Vittorio laughed.

"Uggh," Estelle sighed dramatically handing her cigarette to her brother.

He took a few puffs of it just before they were knocked out from behind and dragged off. The cigarette left smoldering on the ground.

* * *

"Xanto calm down. Sit down. Please stop!" Aberforth begged as the little boy hopped all around the pub.

"Xanto sit!" Angelica snapped. The boy slide to a stop and sat in the nearest chair.

"How'd you do that?" Aberforth frowned.

"Pretend your Katherine or Stewart," Angelica shrugged with a laugh.

"Merlin I hope your mother comes back soon. That kid gets on my nerves," Aberforth sighed.

"Why don't you go feed Alice and Hubert and I'll keep an eye on the boy okay," Angelica smiled.

"You really are an Angel," he grinned kissing her lips softly.

"EEEEWWW," Xanto whined.

The two sighed and Aberforth walked off to his goats as Angelica started a tickle fight with her brother.

When Aberforth returned the boy and his fiancée was gone and there was blood on the floor.

"Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

Maybe not to others but to the McGonagall family it was a state of a national emergency. The ones in the army deserted and none of their superiors questioned them when they knew what was at stake. Everyone congregate at Lion's Gate, the Dumbledore manor. It was just twelve miles from Crimson Shadows, the Harris Estate.

"Ten! Ten gone!" Coronus exclaimed.

"All right we counted this is the list," Apollo stated as he and laid down the list of MMIAs. '_McGonagalls Missing In Action_'

There was Stewart's fear confirmed. "They took Katherine again," he said quietly.

"We'll get her back Stewart," Ross stated.

"There's more to it Da," Apollo stated. He and Hermes had been in charge of discovering how they all vanished.

"Several confirmed the sighting that Uncle Cameron took Athena and Darla with Fergus helping," Apollo stated.

A hush fell over the room as Lorna, Ross, and Stewart processed this information.

"Then he dies with the rest of them," Ross said solemnly. Stewart nodded and Lorna agreed as the children were sent out of the room and the adults worked on a plan of action.

* * *

Mac and Fiona were not at the meeting. They were at McGonagall Manor looking for any clue about why their siblings would kidnap those select McGonagalls; apart from the obvious.

"Something is going on. I mean why take those select ones? Why not take all of Katherine's kids?" Mac asked.

"Who'd they take again?" Fiona asked looking through her sister's closet.

The home was still in disarray over the break in of months ago so the home looked ghostly and deserted.

"Kat obviously, Uh…Athena, Minerva, Donavan, Darla, and…all of Athena's kids," Mac said reading off of his copy of the lists Apollo had made.

"Two men, a child, and six women. Not hard to guess what they want sis," Mac sighed.

"Then again it maybe harder than we think," Fiona said puling a small blue book from the top of the closet.

"What's that?" Mac asked.

"It's in French I can't read it," Fiona sighed.

"Hey I can," Mac said standing he took the book and looked at the gold wording.

"Secret Rituals of Purebloods!?" he read, "What would Kitty-Kat have with this?"

"Open it. Is the rest in French?" Fiona asked.

"No it's English," Mac said. He flipped to a marked section and the two began to read.

_**It is essential to have the power to win a war. A purebloods best ability to get triple the power is to sacrifice a woman with remarkable powers. A woman worth of being sacrificed to Aradia the Goddess of witches and wizards must be of pale skin and pureblood with dark hair and eyes. She must have a voice like and angel and able to duel with any male. …..**_

They read no more. They didn't need to.

"Damn it!" Mac swore.

"Now wait they won't do it at first. If anything they'll kill Donavan and torture them all before burning her. We have time," Fiona stated.

"We better hurry and tell Stewart what we found," Mac said as they ran out of the manor.


	63. Chapter 62

_So the the Harris war begins!_

**_Chapter 62: Tortures Part 1 (Electrocution)_**

Katherine moaned and whimpered softly at her splitting headache as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw nothing but darkness till the door behind her opened and let light flood in. Adjusting her eyesight it was then she saw her daughters, daughter-in-law, son-in-law, and five grandchildren below her in a circle all unconscious.

She looked up and saw she was strung up from the ceiling by a thick metal chain and manacles around her wrists. She was not wearing shoes and was wearing a blood red dress that had long sleeves, a low back, and slits up both sides that went all the way to her hips.

"Wonderful for you to join us," a voice sneered, "let's wake up these others to have a little chat."

"Fergus!" Katherine hissed.

A man with red and grey hair and black eyes came around to her as the other brothers entered and woke the others.

"Missed me?" he asked caressing her cheek softly, "Still so pretty."

She snapped at his finger.

"You really have gotten brave with those idiots. Well we know just how to fix it," he smirked stepping back as the circle under her gasped realizing she was hanging above them.

"Observe everyone that you are all attached to a battery in the corner," Fergus grinned as the whole cellar was lit up.

"This battery if you notice is wired to dear Honoria's chain. Should you move after Kenneth turns it on then 600 volts of electricity will course through your beautiful matriarch's body," Fergus explained as a handsome man with a movie stars body, blonde hair, and blue eyes walked over to the battery.

"Time to fry!" the man laughed switching on the battery.

None of them moved; they stayed as still as statues.

"You know," Donald laughed, "we knew you lot would try that. This is why we will simply make you move."

"We'll start slow first…hmm who do you think would be more resistant?" Fergus asked.

"Try this one," Kenneth said now standing just behind Vittorio whose back had been to the battery.

"All right then," Fergus nodded. He drew his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Crucio!" the man shouted.

Vittorio bit his tongue so hard blood came out of his mouth but he did not move. Athena was crying along with her mother and daughters for her son. Donavan's eyes shown with pride at his son for not moving.

"That was boring. Try a girl…the one that's glaring at us…looks like an angry cat," Alistair laughed looking at Minerva.

"Oi that's the little carbon copy of Honoria…hey I bet she'll give us a good show," Kenneth laughed.

Fergus agreed and pointed his wand at Minerva. "Crucio!!" he shouted.

Minerva tried her hardest but couldn't stay still and her head jerked back and her back arched.

Katherine's scream filled the room as the current spread through her body making the chain rattle with how she was flopping and jerking. She was like a fish out of water.

"Not nearly fun enough. This is getting boring use the little one," Donald stated.

"No please he's just a baby please," Katherine begged with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Well this time I'll listen….how about the dad?" Fergus asked smiling evilly.

"Actually let's try more than one. Excluding the little boy…everyone pick a McGonagall and let's play 'Fry Kitty,'" Beagan suggested.

"Capital idea," Fergus nodded standing behind Minerva again. "On three….THREE!"

"CRUCIO!" they all shouted. Five different people were hit. Donavan, Athena, Estelle, Gloria, and Angelica.

The room was filled with the screams of Katherine and her children and grandchildren as they all jerked around violently. The cuffs were cutting into Katherine's fair skin.

* * *

"There's absolutely no way in unless your blood now dad," Apollo sighed as he and his cousins returned from investigating Crimson Shadows Manor.

"Damn they're smarter than I give them credit for," Ross swore.

"They aren't that clever. I bet Fi and I could still get in. If father is still alive then we're counted as family…well at least I am. At his state he won't remember the brothers threw me out," Mac stated, "I could go in and see what's happening. Might give us a better perspective?"

"Are you willing to put yourself in that kind of danger?" Lorna asked touching the man's arm.

"Katherine and Fiona are my sisters and two of the kindest women I know. I'd die for either," Mac stated.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Just get in and see what's going on," Stewart replied.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katherine screamed at a decibel so high the windows cracked. The others' voices were drowned out by it.

The five men released the curses on everyone and they all fell back looking up at Katherine as she panted heavily. Blood was dripping from her wrists onto her black hair.

"Well this was a wonderful sessions. We'll let you all sleep tonight. Deidra will be down with something to sustain you," Fergus grinned as Alistair unplugged the battery and Donald released Katherine. She fell into Fergus' arms.

"So sad. If only you'd listen to us," he sighed and slapped her hard before dropping her like a rock.

They all left and shut the door on the family. Katherine coughed quietly as something cold and trembling snuggled into her arms and wrapped its arms around her neck.

"Thank you," a small voice whispered in her ear.

"Shush," Katherine said rubbing Xanto's back.

"Okay who's alive," Donavan coughed pulling himself up with difficulty.

"I think I am," Athena answered not caring to get up.

"Yeah over here dad we are," Vittorio groaned as he sat up and helped Estelle.

"I'll get back to you on that one," Angelica answered.

"Yes," Minerva said sounding very down.

"Y-yes," Gloria stuttered.

"Yes daddy," Xanto cried.

"Kat?"

No answer.

"Kat?"

No answer.

"Katherine!"

Still no answer.

"Mama!!" Athena shouted.

"I just got nearly a million volts of electricity shot into my body. If you care at all for me you will stop screaming at me," Katherine snapped as she let go of Xanto and gently sat cross legged with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry mama I tired really I did," Minerva stated.

"I know baby. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you all are okay," Katherine sighed.

"Thank you Kat for saving Xanto," Donavan stated as the boy crawled into his lap. They couldn't see anything but they could hear and knew what people were doing.

"Unfortunately they may very well not listen next time," Katherine sighed as the door opened.

This time Deidra and her two granddaughters from another son entered. One girl was 23 and the other was 19. Neither was as pretty as Katherine's girls. Their names were Drusilla and Anastasia.

"See how the mighty fall girls," Deidra cackled as she and the girls descended the stairs. The girls giggled following their grandmother.

"The beauty of the whole good vs. evil thing grandma is that when it's all said and done we have it all and they have none," Estelle laughed as did her elder brother and sister.

"You little brat!" Deidra growled as she stomped over and slapped the girl hard on the face.

Estelle fell back from the blow but Deidra jumped back screaming as she held her hand. It looked as if it had been scalded.

"How'd she do that?" Anastasia gasped as she and her sister put down the trays.

"She didn't do it," Deidra snarled. She turned to her sister.

"You'll pay for that later Honoria!" the witch snapped.

"I told you not to touch any child in my family," Katherine said coldly not looking up.

Deidra gave a shrieking noise as she and the girls left.

"What'd you do?" Athena asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat what they brought," Katherine stated lifting her head. Her eyes were glowing green.

"Wow Kat what's with the eyes?" Donavan asked. The glow gave them light but gave a creepy look to the room.

"Don't ask just eat," Katherine said as she stood and started walking around the room.

The others circled around and ate the biscuits and water they were given. As Katherine walked she would kick or knock at certain bricks and then curse and move on. She did this till the others fell asleep before she ate the biscuit they left her and went to sleep as well.

Donavan and Athena were on either side of all the children and they were all together trying to stay warm.

Katherine slept horizontal and across from them as an eerie green smoke filtered from her and wrapped around the others protecting them from the cold and for the time being the Harris'.


	64. Chapter 63

_The Harris War or the War of Crimson Shadows as it is also known only lasted about two weeks. MOre damage was done in those two weeks than ever could be reversed. You've already seen one day. chapters 62 and on for I haven't decide contains just this fight against the families. _

minerva's-kitten

ps. are you still with me?

* * *

**_Chapter 63: Torture Part 2 (Coffins, Water, and Rats)_**

"Rise and shine dearies!" Deidra cackled opening the cellar door.

"Father has chosen this punishment himself," she added.

"Come on then get up," Fergus growled standing behind his sister. Her husband Waldorf Black stood behind her as well.

With weak and creaking bones they all pulled themselves off of the floor and climbed the stairs. Minerva latched onto her mother as Xanto and Gloria latched on to their parents. Estelle and Vittorio were in the middle behind their parents; and Darla and Angelica brought up the rear as Katherine took the lead and they were lead through the many winding corridors under the mansion. These rooms and corridors were their own private dungeons.

"Obviously you've been busy for Grindelwald," Katherine stated as she could smell the stench of torture and death from other rooms.

"We have but our Lord has graciously taken all the others so you lot can have our full attention. He's here today actually to watch the show," Fergus stated as he opened the large door they'd stopped at and pushed them all in.

The grandchildren looked around the large room and found it to be a dark and dank throne room. In the middle were a large water tank and a dark pit. At the far right was a dais with two large chairs and several smaller ones around the bottom of the dais. The only light came from the torches on the wall. In the throne like chairs slumped man thin and gaunt with hollow black eyes and white hair slicked back; he looked half dead. The other was also thin but his eyes blazed with anger and his blonde hair was slightly graying; he did not at all look close to death.

In the other chairs were most of the Harris men and their wives.

"Father, Honoria has returned to us," Fergus stated as he pushed Katherine forward ripping Minerva away from her. Katherine stumbled slightly before standing tall and straight before the men.

"Ms. Katherine? You are the Honoria with the beauty most rare and voice of an angel? Well that is shocking but I believe it makes sense," Gellert laughed, "My it has been along time."

"Gellert," Katherine nodded.

"Honoria," Patrick wheezed beckoning her for. His breathing was labored and his movements sluggish.

Katherine stepped up to him and looked down on him.

"You look terrible. I was told you were hit with an old curse on the battle field," she stated coolly.

"Correct," he wheezed and coughed unable to continue what he was saying as Deidra hurried over and gave him some water.

"All right then let's start the game," Fergus stated pulling Katherine back.

"I believe you know how this one is played Honoria. You've participated in it often enough we know you would win. That is why you must choose two of them to play," he explained gesturing to her children and grandchildren.

Two coffins were brought out by the elves and placed in front of the pits. The poor little creatures shaking violently; they hated this so much.

"First explain it Harris. I think they deserve to know what you are forcing their mother to do," Gellert smirked.

"Yes my lord," Fergus nodded as he walked over to the others and started circling them.

"This game is very simple. It's to see how long you can hold your breathe. You are nailed into the coffin and lowered either into the pit or water. We bring you up every now and then to see how you are and you get to breathe through the hole on the top that's filled with the stopper at the moment," he explained pointing to the coffins. They looked and saw the stoppers.

"If you last five hours we let you out and the games our over for the day," he ended.

"What's the catch?" Vittorio asked.

Fergus chuckled and pinched the man's cheek before slapping him lightly.

"I like this one Honoria he's very blunt," Fergus laughed and snapped his fingers at the elves. "The catch dear nephew is that we pour very hungry rats on top of you!"

The elves brought out several cages full of mean looking rats gnawing at their bars and chattering wildly. Gloria screamed as rats were her worst fear and she ran to a corner shaking horribly.

"Oh that looks entertaining," Beagan stated as he grabbed a rat from a cage and held it by its tail over Gloria's trembling form.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone!" shouts rose above the rat noises.

"Silence!!!" Gellert shouted shooting a spell at the ceiling that ricocheted and headed straight for Athena. Donavan grabbed her and turned her as the spell sliced a large cut in his arm. He hissed and bit his lip as his arm started pouring blood.

Everyone quieted but Beagan was still torturing Gloria with the rat.

"Is the ickle baby afraid of the rodent?" he taunted put the rat dangerously close to her ear. Gloria was screaming and hyperventilating.

"Beagan leave her alone!!" Katherine screeched and flung her hands as if she was hurling something heavy. Beagan's body lifted in the air and he slammed against the wall with the wind knocked out of him. The rat had been crushed into a bloody mess in his hands.

"So you really do have hidden powers," Gellert mused.

"Enough!" Patrick wheezed, "Make….make your choice!"

Katherine looked at all of them with tears in her eyes as she stated, "Minerva and Athena."

Darla ran to Gloria as Alistair and Donald dragged the women into the coffins. The rats were poured on top of them and the lids nailed shut as they were attached to chains and lowered into the pits. Minerva went in the water and Athena to the ground.

Katherine sunk to the ground sobbing the sobs only a broken hearted mother or wife would feel. She had made one of the hardest choices of her life. She had chosen her grandchildren over her children. But had Stewart been there she would have chosen the girls over him and he would have accepted it. She hoped the girls would.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_"Theny! Theny can you hear me!?" Minerva shouted in her sister's head._

_ "Merlin, Minerva I don't think I can stand this for five hours," Athena exclaimed. _

Athena knew her sister could read minds. Really all her siblings knew it but it was a secret they kept within the family.

_"Theny we can do this. Mama wouldn't have chosen us if she didn't think we could," Minerva stated as she flinched slightly at the rats chewing at her. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"All right let's see what we got," Fergus sighed at the two hour mark. The elves raised the coffins and he roughly jerked Katherine up.

"Tell me if they're alive," he said.

"Open the stopper and see. You promised them air," Katherine stated.

"I lied," he grinned pushing her toward Athena's coffin. Katherine sighed as she held her hands in front of the coffin concentrating. After a minute or so she nodded.

"All right check your look a like," he stated.

He pushed her and she stumbled and fell into the water hole.

"Grandma!" the children shouted. Vittorio and Angelica made to run to her but was held back by Donavan.

"Oh that seems interesting. Brother I have an idea!" Kenneth smiled.

"Yes?" Fergus asked.

"Let us give her the chance to end the game early. If she can get …Minerva I believe it is…if she can get her out and get out of the water without her magic then we end the game early and they get steaks for dinner?" Kenneth suggested.

"That is both conniving and polite. Yes we shall do that," Fergus nodded.

"Honoria did you hear that?" Alistair called.

"Yes Alistair," Katherine coughed.

"Dropping it down!" Donald called shooting his wand at the chain as it released the coffin and it plummeted. The children screamed.

Katherine dived down and the coffin barely missed crashing into her head. Now with it settled she had to think fast. She tapped twice on the coffin. A knock once was the answer.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_"Mama?" a small tired voice called. _

_"Yes, yes baby," Katherine answered. _

_"Why are you under water?" she asked. _

_"I was sort of pushed in but that's beside the point. Baby listen to me. If I can get you out and us out of the water without magic then this insanity will end for the day," Katherine said as she was swimming around the coffin. _

_"Hurry please!" Minerva cried. _

_"Just hold your breathe," she stated. Minerva took a big breathe and put her hands over her face as the rats continued eating at her. _

_

* * *

  
_

Katherine swam to the end of the coffin and with her high heel she was able to knock out the nails at the bottom. Loosening that bit she was able to make a hole just big enough to get someone as thin as Minerva out. However; the second the hole was there several rats rushed out.

Some of them could swim and some could not. Those that could swim went towards her for the second course. She batted them away as best she could as she pulled Minerva out by her feet. When her daughter was out she pushed her to the surface and they both broke through coughing and sputtering.

"Now…now what?" Minerva coughed.

The grey blue water was beginning to be streaked with the girl's red blood.

"Hold onto me," Katherine explained, "It's not the first time I've fallen in."

Minerva nodded and swam over wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Damn it I just realized I pushed her in once before and she can get out without magic," Donald swore as Katherine began scuttling up the sides of the walls.

"So you've played the 'games' with her before then?" Gellert asked.

"Sure," Beagan nodded, "It's how we know what will work on muggles best. Of course we had her cracked pretty good till father here thought marrying her to a McGonagall was a good idea."

Patrick was wheezing apparently not hearing.

"Congratulations Honoria," Fergus snapped kicking the woman hard in the side as she crawled back out of the pit.

Minerva rolled off of her mother as Katherine curled up slightly from the blow.

"Take 'em and give 'em the steaks. Give Katherine some bandages and Essence of Dittany. We don't want them dead just yet," Fergus stated. Even though he was the fifth born; he was the cleverest and the leader.

Deidra nodded as she, Kenneth, and Beagan got them all up and out. Donavan had to carry his wife for once they took her out of the coffin she was unconscious.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

As soon as Deidra had locked the door behind them Katherine's eyes lit up like a set of Christmas tree lights and she grabbed the bandages and Essence of Dittany.

"Um okay Estie, Tor do either of you have anything in your robes? I noticed I was the only one not allowed to keep their clothes," she stated as she had Donavan gently lay Athena on the floor.

Estelle and Vittorio looked at each other and started emptying out their pockets. There were a few first aide potions, blood replenishing potions, and a few other items.

"But mama, Athena and I are both allergic to the blood replenisher," Minerva stated.

"I know baby," Katherine nodded as she grabbed a blood replenisher and a few other items.

"Donavan put your outer robe under her head. What I'm going to do is make her have a seizure but it's the only way. She's lost more blood than Minerva has," she added as she worked.

Thirty minutes later Athena was responsive and leaning in her husband's arms holding her youngest son as Katherine worked on Minerva's wounds.

"Gran where'd you learn that?" Vittorio asked as he looked at the special blood potion Katherine created with the very little ingredients they had.

"I pick up things here and there…mostly I had to figure out how to heal myself without calling too much attention growing up," Katherine answered.

"You've been locked up and tortured before then," Estelle asked.

"Unfortunately this is not too new to me…however I'm sure they'll find something to invent," Katherine sighed.

"Here," Deidra stated placing a tray and pitcher at the door and shutting it again.

"Raw steaks!?" Angelica blinked.

"Good then that means Deidra didn't make it," Katherine exclaimed as she stood and took the tray of steaks.

"Mother how are we going to cook them?" Athena asked.

"One thing about my siblings," Katherine stated walking back to the steps and pulling a brick out from under the fourth step.

"They never checked for my toys," she grinned pulling out a small teddy bear from the hole.

"I still don't see how that helps," Vittorio stated.

Katherine pulled out half a wand.

"OOOhhhhh," everyone said as realization dawned.

That night they had steak and water and slept a little bit better knowing that they may not be able to escape with the bit of wand under the steps; but at least they wouldn't be completely helpless.

* * *

An: Hey what can I say Kat is ingenuitive.


	65. Chapter 64

_**Chapter 64: Tortures Part 3 (Crusher, Spokes, and Pulley)**_

"Now you're sure you can get in and out without being seen?" Ross asked as he, Mac, Fiona, Stewart, Apollo, Cronos, and Albus stood just a half a mile from Crimson Shadows.

"Yes…no…maybe?" Mac laughed.

"Mac seriously focus," Fiona pleaded, "Katherine can last a long time we know this…the others won't."

"Yeah right," Mac nodded turning serious, "All right I'm going."

He put the army helmet on his head and headed towards the bushes that led to the garden that would lead to the back of the house.

"Merlin have mercy on his soul," Fiona whispered.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Today Gellert was not there, nor was Deidra or Patrick. There in the torture chamber they were taken to today was Fergus, Donald, Beagan, Alistair, Kenneth, Waldorf Black, Anthony Yaxley, Vladimir Goyle, and Douglass Crabbe.

"Shall we play today's game then?" Fergus asked. None of the captives said anything.

"Very well then," he sated, "you see here torture devices of old. Three men to each device. I think Yaxley, Black, and Alistair should choose their victims," Fergus replied as he stood next to a device that looked like a grape press.

The three men walked toward the group and the younger shrank into the elder frightened by what the devices would do.

Yaxley chose Donavan and roughly pushed over to the press. Alistair picked Darla and drug her over to the strange pulley system. Katherine was pulled by Black to the large wheel set up catty cornered on a large rotating device.

"These always provide good screams," Donald cackled as the three were strapped in.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Mac slowly crept down the maze of corridors and cellars under the house trying to find his sister and avoid detection.

A trio of screams in three different decibels had him scurrying to the room at the end of the hall. Peering in he saw his sister strapped to a wheel in a way one seriously didn't think anyone let alone someone her age could bend in. The wheel was being spun every now and then as Waldorf, Donald, and Beagan threw knives at her. One was already embedded in her foot and blood was dripping everywhere.

Her in-law children were also having a hard time of it.

Mac saw Donavan with his knees on the ground as the giant press was being turned ever so slowly on his hands. Blood was all over it.

Darla was strung up with her hands and feet tied at different ends of a large wooden board and a steering wheel type thing was being turned and stretching her out as she screamed.

In a corner Athena was pulling all the children close with their eyes shut. Even Estelle and Vittorio were cowering into her.

"Merlin," he whispered.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Katherine screamed as the knife was taken out of her foot and the bleeding became worse. Black was gathering the swords for another round. She looked up and her eyes narrowed at the window and she raised her left eyebrow twice and stated, "Rolling boulders washes in the river."

"What the hell does that mean? Did you hit her head?" Fergus asked momentarily stopping the press.

"I don't think we did," Beagan shrugged.

"Well be careful we still need her coherent," Fergus warned.

The men nodded and started their game again.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Boulders wash in river?" Mac questioned as he quickly ducked to avoid anyone else's sight.

"What the hell?" he swore.

A noise alerted him of someone's approach and he quickly navigated the corridors and got out.

He ran at top speed and slid to a stop just in front of the other's feet.

"What? What is it?" Stewart asked.

"We…we were right they are torturing. By the looks of it some of them have had other things done to them. Katherine's hair looks so dull…I think they may have electrocuted her," Mac explained in between catching his breathe.

Stewart bit his fist in an effort not to do anything to rash at the moment.

"What else?" Ross asked.

"Well when they stopped the wheel they were turning Katherine on she saw me and said 'Rolling boulders washes in the river,'" Mac added.

"What does that mean?" Albus asked.

"You said boulders?" Stewart asked.

"Yeah rolling boulders," Mac nodded.

Stewart grinned and laughed.

"That's my clever kitten," he grinned.

"What?" the others asked.

"Rolling Boulders is what I call her trunk. That huge black thing she keeps at the end of our bed. It's so heavy you think there's a bunch of rocks in it," Stewart explained.

"What about the other part?" Fiona asked.

"Haven't a clue. Something in it she wants us to find," Stewart shrugged.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Mac stated. Stewart nodded and they all apparated away.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"What was that phrase for?" Angelica asked that night as Katherine was instructing Vittorio on what to do with her foot. She was also instructing Estelle on her father's hands.

"Mac was outside. It was to get help," Katherine stated.

"Everyone just try to get some sleep," she sighed cradling her bandaged foot as she sat crossed-legged. The others nodded and nodded off here and there.

Minerva crawled over other mother and laid her head on the leg that didn't have the wounded foot as she looked up at her mother.

"Daddy and Albus will get us out won't they?" Minerva asked quietly so as not to wake the others.

"I'm certain they've all called the whole clan in. This will be a lot like the Hatfields and McCoys we heard about from Annette," Katherine said with a smile.

Minerva smiled as well feeling a little bit of hope with the fact her mother could still joke in the midst of this. It gave her a bit of hope things would be okay.


	66. Chapter 65

_A/N: I just realized that I've got Minerva than she actually is. She's supposed to be 20 yet I have her at 17. But The story line works better her to find her courage after this ordeal. So for the skae of the story I'm resetting her age a bit._

And just curious have you all lost interest? Well even if you have I'm going to keep writing it because I feel Katherine's saga must be told.

minerva's-kitten

ps. But I do love reviews please

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Chapter 65: Tortures Part 4 (To Isolate the Lioness from the Cubs)_**

Katherine woke up the next morning to her children and grandchildren screaming like banshees as they were being pulled away from each other by masked men and the Harris Brothers.

"Let them go! What' are you doing!?" she shouted as she limped over and launched herself onto one of the masked figures. She wrestled him off of Minerva and they fought for several minutes before she was frozen and lifted into the air.

"Honoria you have to play by the rules," Fergus chuckled coldly as the others were drug off kicking and screaming.

When they were all gone and the door was shut he lowered her to the ground and took off the spells.

"What's the purpose of this twisted game?" Katherine asked looking up at him from her position laughing on the floor.

"The ultimate in mental torture. You shall never see your children again until the time of the ritual. From this moment on you may as well be here on your own," Fergus explained.

"You can't! Please…please you can't," Katherine shouted.

"I can and I have," he replied and slammed the door behind him bolting it shut.

"NOOOOOO!!! Minerva! Athena! Girls! Boys!" Katherine shouted banging on the door till her hands ached. She could hear their screams and her brothers' mad laughter.

"NOO!!! No…no…no!" she cried as her voice became quieter and quieter till she went back to the middle of the room and collapsed to the floor sobbing as only a lonely mother would sob.

* * *

"These journals are extraordinary," Ross stated. He, Lorna, Stewart, Albus, Mac, and Fiona were in the library of Lion's Gate with the door locked as they went through the journals they had found hidden in the roof of the trunk.

"Extraordinary in what sense? To me they say Stewart's wife has a lot of mental problems," Lorna stated, "This one is full of pictures of people dieing in some of the most disgusting ways."

"This one is full of her experiences at home in the dungeons," Fiona stated from what she was reading, "Merlin what father let them do to her when they couldn't have sex with her."

"Will they rape her now?" Albus asked.

"Likely not. They may go for Athena and Gloria though," Fiona stated.

"Fi's right. Anyone not likely to fight them is off is who they are going to go for. The weak ones," Mac stated.

"This one's rather entertaining," Ross laughed breaking the solemn mood.

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked shutting the one she was reading.

"Well this one is full of the people she knows and has her true feelings and thoughts about them. I find mine highly amusing," he chuckled.

"Well we need a pick me up. Read it," Fiona stated. Ross nodded and switched the legs he had crossed as he began reading.

* * *

_**Ross Dover McGonagall:**_

_**I met the surgeon with the deep giant laughter at my engagement party. He's quite full of himself when it comes to his skills as a surgeon. His problem though tends to be the fact that he never interacts with his patients. He has little compassion for anyone not of his blood line or family.**_

_**The older he gets the older he acts. Sometimes I suspect he is the father and Malcolm is the child. Over all though; Ross is a soft boiled egg with a shell that needs the right crack in it to get to the goodness inside. Then again if he'd reading this then I know his respect for privacy in family matters is as useless as a flobberworm.**_

* * *

There were a few light chuckles at the excerpt.

"Are there a lot of them?" Albus asked.

"Just about everyone she knows. Actually some of these I suspected she may have been lying about. I had the feeling she didn't like these people as much as she acted," Ross stated.

"Oh that's her trade mark. Purrs at you feet; snaps at your heels," Mac smirked.

"You know she's got her kids in here too. Listen to Minerva's," Ross said as he flipped a few pages and began reading.

* * *

_**Minerva Katherine McGonagall**_

_**My birthday gift I cherish. She's a quite and studious child with a ferocious temper. A sadness lingers around her though. She is too private and antisocial for the world born in. She doesn't let anyone but her father and I in and I fear she may not be with her soul mate because of it.**_

_**She is far to like me. I see it when she is scared and most fragile also when she anger and vengeful. Like those before me when I pass on she will be given a terrible power…my only hope is her self appointed protector; her Albus, will teach her control of great power before he has it. She's too fragile to be alone she needs to be looked after just as I do.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Wow," Lorna stated quietly.

"Albus? Albus do you watch out for her?" Mac asked.

"Well I…well I did….do find her intriguing and a good friend," Albus answered nervously.

"Hmm," Fiona huffed.

"Hey what does it say about Stewart?" Lorna asked.

Ross flipped though the book for quite sometime before he came to the entry.

"Found it I…oh…wow," he said as his voice got quiet and his face pensive.

"OH what?" Stewart asked scooting further in his seat. Ross began to read.

* * *

_**Stewart Conner McGonagall**_

_**I was forced to marry him. I stayed married because we were fate. We were destiny. He is pretentious and pureblooded and angry but he is kind and wise and carrying. He proved it within our first few hours together. Some say love just happens and I'm inclined to agree.**_

_**Our love I truly believe will take us to death and beyond. Whether one dies first and one remarries it matters not because the other will still love them and they will still love. I will be there when he crosses over and I know he will be there for me. There is no doubt he will find these journals and in my heart I have a hope he will love me no matter what. I at least know he will love our children.**_

_**Damien Black was one of my first loves but Stewart is the one I would choose again and again from now until forever. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Minerva did not like the dark. In the dark her imagination; which had a tendency to overreact, ran wild. She didn't even sleep in the dark completely. She always had her ceiling charmed with twinkling lights.

In the little cell every sound, every creaking had her jerk and whimpering as she curled tighter into herself. Tears poured down her eyes as she heard a rat move closer.

"Albus," she whispered softly putting her head on her knees and sobbed.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Katherine had stopped her tears as a thought rammed into the front of her brain. The others would be all right but her kitten would need her. So she made a plan. It was lunacy but the only chance she had at getting Minerva back.

She hid in the dark by the steps and slowed her breathing. Footsteps could be heard coming, coming. She waited and her chance came.

Deidra appeared and walked down the steps frowning as she saw no one in the cellar. The woman's moment of hesitation gave her the chance she needed and Katherine jumped her sister.

The two tussled and screamed bringing Fergus and Waldorf to the top of the stairs. Fergus lit up the room and they saw Katherine had Deidra in head lock with her wand pointed at her throat.

"Let her go Honoria," Fergus warned pointing his wand. He liked his sister the best and had fathered two of her four children; although Waldorf was not aware of that.

"She'll be dead before your shot ever hits me," Katherine hissed her eyes now glowing brightly.

Fergus lowered his wand just a bit. He was well aware of his sister's power. It was why they had worked so hard to make her fear them.

"What?" he asked.

"You took my family. Give me back Minerva. She has no one here but me," Katherine hissed.

"Fine. Let her go and I'll personally bring Minerva," Fergus stated.

"Lie to me now and I swear I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a pig," Katherine stated coldly.

"My word as a wizard," he stated.

Katherine threw down the wand and pushed her sister forcefully to the floor as she stood and crossed her arms. "My child?"

Fergus growled and hurried his sister out as he slammed the door.

* * *

"Jackpot! Hell yes, thank you Kitty-Kat!" Mac exclaimed jumping up with a black and red journal in his hands.

"What?" Lorna asked yawning. They had been in the room for hours reading.

"This book is full of her hatred for us…well the family. It has loads of spells and curses we can perform here to torture them ourselves. Kat is an evil genius!" Mac explained excitedly.

The book was passed around and they had to admit what was written there was quite scary. Had this been in the hands of the Harris boys or Gellert…Merlin only knows what the war could have been.

* * *

Minerva was starting to hyperventilate and panic just as the door to her cell was opened.

"Come on brat," Fergus growled jerking her arm roughly enough she knew she'd have a bruise.

"P-please do-don't," she stammered.

"Shut it," he snapped and pulled her down the corridors.

"Here's the bastard child bitch," Fergus snarled hurling Minerva into the room. Katherine caught her and both cried tears of relief and happiness.

"Oh mama, mama it was so dark," Minerva sobbed.

"Shush by wee barren I know," Katherine soothed.

She rubbed soothing circled on her daughter's back as she sung a lullaby.

"Hush now my wee one. Be still now don't cry. Just fly with me to the land of eternal youth and beauty. Be still love don't weep. We'll swim in the pure water of hope just my Minnie and me," Katherine sang in her daughter's ear.

Minerva calmed dramatically but still clung to her mother for dear life.


	67. Chapter 66

**_Chapter 66: The Shoe is Now Theirs_**

Early Thursday morning Fiona, Stewart, and Mac hovered over a large cauldron while the other inhabitants slept.

"Are you sure this will work?" Fiona asked biting her lip.

"Positive. Kat has detailed instructions here….it's stupid proof," Mac stated.

"What's this do again?" Stewart asked added the eye of newt.

"It's supposed to give our father terrible bleeding lesions…which with the curse he already has should make him kill over fairly quickly," Mac replied.

"Let's just do it. Standing over this thing makes me remember the witches of Macbeth and the stories of grandmother Morgana," Fiona said shivering.

"Did you know that Morgana's powers she used more for divination? That's why everyone was scared of her because she was so accurate with them. She even told Merlin she would be burned alive," Mac stated.

"Now is not the time for trivia knowledge Mac. Say the spell," Fiona snapped.

"Sheesh," Mac huffed and looked at the book on the stand as he waved his hands over the cauldron.

"Eye of Newt makes a fine sweet rhyme but a bleeding man is quite divine. Stewart's blood…" Here Stewart sliced his hand and let the blood fall into the cauldron as it began to bubble.

"Stewart's blood makes trouble rare and blood boil deep for the man that bore his wife in his sleep. To the man that does not love lesions of blood and blood too hot to touch. An undesirable man more undesirable to kill him true and viable," Mac chanted as the potion turned black and they saw an image of Patrick floating on the surface.

They watched through the mirror like image as the sleeping man began to sweat and hot blood began bubbling up and drenching his night shirt and sheets as large lesions forming on his arms, face, and legs.

* * *

Deidra's scream rang through the home making everyone in it wake up and alert regardless of the time.

"What did you do!?" she screeched throwing open the door to Katherine's cell.

"What the blood hell are you talking about?" Katherine snapped.

"What did you do!?" Deidra screeched waving her wand at the woman.

Katherine flew in the air and Deidra snapped her wand back and forth, up and down like a conductor's wand. Minerva screamed and begged her to stop as Katherine was hurled into the ceiling, walls, and floor.

"She ruined my father with her magic!" Deidra screamed.

"She was here all night. She didn't!" Minerva cried.

"Deidra stop it!!" Alistair shouted as he grabbed his sister and her wand from behind. Katherine fell to the floor a bloody mess.

"If she dies the house will collapse around us. You know she would not kill father," he hissed in her ear. Deidra fell into his arms sobbing.

"What the Freggin' Hell is this all about?" Katherine asked as she slowly rose to her unsteady feet and braced herself against the wall.

"Mother!" Minerva cried running to the woman. Katherine grimaced against the girl wrapped around her but kissed her head and put her hand on her head.

"Father is bleeding to death," Alistair stated, "And neither of us can touch the blood it is so hot."

"He was already dieing of internal injuries from that curse," Katherine replied.

"Fergus wants you to see what you can do. He knows you've mixed anesthetics together and can rid pain in even the worse deaths. He demands you do it now," Alistair stated.

Katherine sighed and kissed her daughter' head again and nodded.

"Both of you come with us. For once I believe pity on you should be given. The screams of this brat while in the dark I do not wish to hear again," Alistair added.

Katherine gripped her daughter's hand tightly as she brought Minerva with her. They went up, up, up to the main rooms of the home and up to the master bedroom where the grandchildren and wives were huddled around the shriveled up man.

"Father," Katherine said softly. Even she felt a bit of pity for the poor creature.

"Ho-Honoria," he sputtered.

"And Minerva," Katherine replied leaning over the man.

"Wh-ehere is your beauty?" he asked.

"Before you draw your last breathe you will have it again," she said softly before taking his hand and forcing Minerva to hold it.

"Stay with him Mina," she stated and limped over to the table of potions.

"What are you going to do Aunt Katherine?" Julia Harris, Alistair's eight year old daughter asked.

"Let him die peacefully," Katherine answered.

"What happened to you?" twenty year old Marcus asked. He was Donald's.

"Deidra," was all Katherine answered as she began working.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"Why the bloody hell is she helping him?" Fiona snarled as they watched the scene in the cauldron.

"Because her heart is pure," Mac sighed as he left the cauldron and sat in a nearby chair.

"She may have a brain for torture and a will to kill but her heart is pure. She still loves them all…her justification for them dieing is to bring them peace. She's going to take away his pain," he sighed.

"She Marks the Death!" Fiona whispered.

"Aye. You thought it was a laugh," Mac said solemnly and repeated the prophecy of his baby sister, "_**Last child of the Crimson Loves will be the perfect control. The perfect power to gain what was once theirs from those that took it. The child will see it all and never mark till the death is near."**_

"So it means she will get the power? Not you all would use her for it?" Stewart asked.

"Prophecies are what you make them Stewart," Mach chuckled, "In a way the change is your fault. Had you not fallen in love with her and she return that love then your marriage would be like Deidra's to Black. It would only be for appearance. You've given her the strength and power to fight back so whether she knows it or not she will die last and her death will mark our family's return out of exile, out of evil. It will mark us free; our salvation."

"If she dies last. If they sacrifice her to Aradia the house will crumble and Fergus would kill us all given that power…before it destroys him. Kat was given the powers because she can control them," Fiona stated.

"Then my wife is damned unless we kill all of you first?" Stewart asked.

"Unfortunately," Mac nodded.

"Then you better find a better curse in that book of hers," Stewart stated as he left the room.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

It took her hours but she had done it. He had no more pain but now they had to watch him die. Katherine was chained to her chair to watch and so Patrick would see her last. Minerva was allowed to not be chained but stayed in her mother's lap wrapped in her arms.

Katherine had been able to heal herself and Minerva fully and clean themselves up. She and her daughter were the same size and Katherine was still relatively the same size she had always been so they were given Katherine's old clothes.

Katherine's curls were pulled from her face so her beauty could be fully seen. She was in a black dress with a black dragon skin corset over it.

Minerva's hair was in a tight braid and she was wearing a grey blouse with a black jumper over it and grey leggings.

"Why is it even with her ankle chained to the chair she looks creepy?" Julia whispered to her cousins.

"Because she's a witch…like the wrong kind. She's not right in the head," Wagner, Fergus' fifteen year old son, stated.

"But…she's so pretty," twelve year old Allison Harris sighed. She was Donald's.

"It's a trick. You fall for it and you die…look at Uncle Blaine and Angus," Wagner stated, "she's like those sirens from mythology that lead you to your death on the rocks."

"Oh," Allison said quietly as they were all shushed by Beagan.

"Honoria…" Patrick wheezed.

"Yes father?" Katherine asked leaning over closer to him.

"Be willing," he said and he was gone.

Deidra sobbed theatrical hysterical sobs as silent tears went down Katherine's face as she repeatedly kissed her daughter and held her close.

The shoe was now on the other foot; Katherine knew and no matter what she would suffer.


	68. Chapter 67

_**Chapter 67: Fighting Back**_

Minerva and Katherine were led into a room that was a small version of an arena. It had been three days since Patrick Harris' death.

The Harris clan was in the spectator seats as was Darla and Athena's family. They looked the worse for wear and were chained together so they couldn't get away.

"Today Lady Harris plays for her daughter's innocence. We shall see if she is blood thirsty enough to end the lives of Alistair and…Cameron McGonagall!" Fergus shouted to cheers.

An invisible force pulled Minerva into the air as she kicked and struggled while the two men entered the arena carrying a machine gun and a sword.

"Because there is sport in muggle hunting we shall play it by those rules. No wands or wandless magic and Katherine does not get a weapon," Fergus added. Everyone cheered.

"I'll give you to the count of one," Cameron smirked holding the machine gun.

"One!"

Katherine disappeared to be replaced by a grey and black cat as she ran dodging the onslaught of bullets.

"She's cheating!!" Wagner shouted.

"He never said Animagus transformation was out!" Donavan shouted.

"That's wandless magic!" Beagan snarled.

"But you did not specifically state it," Athena pointed out.

"They are right. Katherine may stay a cat if she thinks it will help," Fergus chuckled.

Secretly he was hoping Katherine would kill them. The more he got her to kill the less he would have to and the less he would be destroyed by her power…or so he believed.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Stewart exclaimed as they stared into the cauldron.

Mac had discovered they could watch Stewart's children by using his blood and a different spell he found in the book. Actually most of the spells in the book required his blood…although a few used Katherine's own or Albus'. Mac figured Katherine understood the mechanics and logistics of pureblood better than most these days.

"That's not fair. Even as a cat she looks good…that stupid curse mother put on her sucks," Mac groaned, "why does she get all the looks and charm?"

"Stop wining. With father dead there's no telling how these twisted games will continue," Fiona stated.

"True…however I think playing with Kat is their goal. They are just going to kill off the others. For now they only keep them alive to give Katherine something to fight for," Mac nodded.

"We need to get in there and stop it," Stewart stated.

"Hey dad….this spell…could we use it. The title says: _To Kill the Future_," Apollo stated reading the journal. He had been allowed into the room where the adults were. It had been only to bring coffee but he had weaseled his way to staying.

"Let me see it," Stewart stated taking the journal.

"We can't use it son. It's meant to kill of the heirs of the clan so the brothers were the only ones left," Stewart sighed.

"So to use it would mean we would all die to?" Apollo asked.

"Yes," Stewart nodded.

Everyone sighed as they continued to watch Katherine being shot at.

* * *

"You can't even hit the broad side of a barn!" Alistair snapped snatching the gun from Cameron. He started shooting and got incredibly close to hitting the cat but she jumped in the air and hurtled over their heads landing behind Cameron's feet.

Alistair jumped back and shot at Cameron's foot nicking his toe.

"Ouch. Damn you Alistair," the man snarled hopping on his foot.

"I almost had her," Alistair snapped as the cat jumped up on the bent over man tending to his foot and sat on his shoulder. Alistair shot the gun and the bullet flew out of the barrel.

Time seemed to slow for the McGonagalls as they watched the cat back flip off of the man and land just behind him in human form as he stood and the bullet went straight into his heart.

Cameron fell to his knees with blood sputtering from his mouth as he look up into the uncaring eyes of Alistair Harris.

"Damn I missed," the man cursed.

"Y-you…you shot me," he gurgled.

"Yeah so? Die already worm," Alistair snarled kicking the man aside. He held and aimed for Katherine. She didn't move and he pulled the trigger as there was a clicking sound.

"Five hundred bullets is your limit," Katherine breathed from her exertion.

"Can you dodge this?" he asked holding up the brilliant blade. The sword was Salazar's Slytherin.

He screamed and came at her with it as she whirled out of his way and grabbed the gun using it against the sword. The fought for several minutes before both weapons were knocked out of their hands.

There was silence as the spectators waited to see what they'd do. Katherine eyed her brother and Alistair eyed his sister.

Quick as lightening both ran after the sword. He was stronger but she was faster. She had it and swung it around to clean cut off his head before he had a chance to blink.

"Dad!" his children gasped as his head rolled around at Katherine's feet.

Katherine stood in the middle of the arena with the two bodies lying around her and her eyes glowing brightly.

"Mark my words Fergus. Continue with this game and all of you will die before the war ends!" she shouted, "Now released my child!"

Fergus ended the spell and Minerva fell into Katherine's arms.

* * *

"On the bright side that's two down," Mac shrugged.

"But that bold statement will have angered Fergus. She just sealed Athena's fate…why would she?" Fiona asked.

"She knows," Stewart sighed sadly, "She knows most of them will die."

"Are you sure we can't use that spell Apollo found?" Fiona asked.

"I'm not going to kill my children to save my wife," Stewart stated.

"I don't think you'll have to," Albus said reading the journal.

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked.

"Well according to this note Kat has at the bottom…. Her blood and Stewarts mixed together and _then_ added it to the cauldron should nullify them and keep them safe," Albus explained.

"Well Apollo go get a vial of your mother's blood from her potions lab!" Mac exclaimed.

The man nodded and ran off.


End file.
